


草与蛇

by zayden



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, cuntboy Oberyn, there u go
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 92,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 哥蛇drabbles大部分都非常垃圾，非常糟糕，请务必阅读前置警告再决定是否继续阅读，以及警告会放很多遍





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向；无特别警告

 

奥佩伦的矛被短剑击中，铜铁相击的嗡鸣声震耳欲聋，强烈的震波立刻从虎口传递到了整只手臂，令他在阵阵刺痛中松开了手指。

道朗选择在这个时候走进了训练场。

多恩的气候向来偏热，此时那份燥热的空气几乎拥有了实体，四周氛围不知不觉中就变得压抑到令人无法呼吸，他的对手出于某种原因没紧接着继续给出最后一击，剑锋产生了一瞬间的迟疑，但奥佩伦没有转开注意力，他抓住了这个机会，用空空的双手向前猛地一伸，一只捉住了肩甲，另一只捏住了喉咙，几秒后便徒手把那个高他一头的剑士掀翻在地，然后快速的爬了上去，用双腿勒紧腰腹，将自己的矛重新拾了起来抵住对方的喉咙。

也是因此，所有人都比他更早的看到了多恩亲王的出现。

“不错的反击，奥佩伦。”

那把声音惯例的低沉，缺乏应有的情绪，听不出到底是不是真心实意，奥佩伦因为先前的失误而笼罩在怒意之中的头脑瞬间冷静了下来，他喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，慢慢放下了手中的武器。他没有立刻回头，而是垂下脑袋先用力挤掉了淌进眼里的汗液，然后才费力的从剑士身上站了起来。

“兄弟，我猜这说明你的会议结束了。”他回过头，看到比他年长十岁的第一亲王正背光站着。

道朗穿着正式的长袍，后背难得的挺得非常直，这展现出了他完整的身高，看起来罕见的充满了压迫力，从奥佩伦的角度难以看清他的表情，但就动作看来他正垂头看着自己。他没有拿矛的手掌在身边两侧松开又收紧，忽然一点也管不住自己的舌头。

“或许有时间陪你的兄弟再来练上一局？”

说这话时奥佩伦的心跳仍然在胸腔里砰砰作响，战斗的情绪没有得以平复前他无法做到心平气和的面对任何人，此时此刻他甚至可以从耳朵里听见自己的脉搏，那让他忍不住的舔了舔嘴唇，从自己的舌头上尝到了温热的铁锈味道。他还没够，这一战 _远远不够_ 。

道朗沉默了一会儿，最后漫不经心的哼了一声，再开口时声音比之前主动搭话时要冷上了不少，“有议题的事需要你，就现在。”他说完就转身开始往回走。

哪怕奥佩伦此时的心跳依然响如鼓，他仍能听见周围的人都小声议论了起来。马迪尔家族的两个王子相差十岁，秉性脾气截然不同，一个高调凶猛，一个沉闷缄默，如今已经成为整个阳戟城的谈资。他们就像是红蝮蛇与老古木、软铅和硬铝。

奥佩伦紧紧的抿起嘴唇，练习中被擦破的脸颊和额头迟钝的慢慢疼了起来，他使劲垂下头，把发梢上沾着的汗水甩到地上，松开拳头后大步流星的跟了上去。

 

道朗在奥佩伦跟着他后脚走进房间的时候已经准备好了湿布，他甚至用不着回头，一只手随便指了指床铺就能让奥佩伦轻声合上门，然后走过去坐了下来。

“道朗，”奥佩伦的声音有些拿捏不定的疲惫混杂着不安，这非常难得，但他难以控制自己，“兄弟，我——”

他的哥哥打断他，“——你应该抓紧你的矛。”那把声音依然低沉的听不出情绪，但发音非常的坚定。那让奥佩伦在自己意识到之前就忍不住抓紧了身下柔软的被单，他艰难的吞咽了一下口水，先前的狂躁和热潮像潮水般快的消失殆尽，他现在能感到的只有道朗的房间内的空气正在急速降温。

奥佩伦没再说话，他垂下头调整着呼吸，双眼紧盯住自己搁在膝盖上还在发颤的虎口，明白道朗说的是对的。

湿布贴上他脸颊上的豁口时，奥佩伦甚至没有畏缩一下。道朗在他头顶发出了一声叹息，然后布被拿开了，接替的是他的兄弟粗糙的手掌。奥佩伦被三根手指托住下巴，略微收紧的力道说明这不容反驳，他才勉强抬起头看向自己的哥哥。

道朗的外貌很大程度上继承了他们的父亲，高鼻梁和厚颧骨，另外他还拥有一双极具穿透性的眼睛，藏在他们母亲给予的高眉骨之下，那让他的眼神看起来始终是埋在阴影交接的地方，暧昧不清又难以揣测。在他人看来那或许是闪躲和软弱的象征，但奥佩伦知道那意味着他的兄长会在阴暗之中时刻注视着一切的风吹草动。

而此时此刻，那双眼睛正看着奥佩伦，高度集中的视线聚焦在他的脸上，令他一瞬间感觉自己变成了蛇信下的老鼠，紧张感让奥佩伦再次舔了舔嘴唇，随即注意到道朗的目光随着他的这个动作软化了下来。

“你必须更谨慎一点，我们的敌人狡猾又阴狠，你必须在我看不到的地方也能保全自己。”他最终说，伴随着又一声的漫长叹息，食指在伤口附近虚晃得勾勒着边角，拇指轻柔的摩挲着奥佩伦的下巴，直到年轻的男人忍耐不住的略微侧过头，暴露出了脖颈的同时让粗糙的指腹滑到了自己的下唇上。

浅褐色的皮肤因为之前的练习还透着一层薄薄的红色，残存的汗液还挂在他的鬓角和脖颈上，让那一块看起来都是亮晶晶的，被擦伤的部位略微红肿着，但已经没有血再往外溢，奥佩伦就着这个姿势抬起眼睛看向他的哥哥，带着歉疚和懊恼的回答，“我明白。”他的语气是真实的，但在他开口时道朗的手指会滑进他的嘴里也是他计算到的，他的舌尖轻触着干涩粗糙的指腹，从上面尝到了盐水和烟草的味道，那让他不得不抑制住就这么用舌头卷上去的冲动，艰难的维持住眼下这个服从的姿态。

道朗在他上方平稳的呼吸着，但眼睛略微眯了起来，他的手指没有因为奥佩伦的暗示而停下动作，但却也没有如他所愿的更进一步。而在奥佩伦等的不耐烦之前，那只拇指终于慢吞吞的滑出了他半开的湿润嘴唇，手指蛇般向后游走，顺着奥佩伦的脖子转到他脑后，直到紧紧抓住了一把头发，头皮轻微的刺痛和强迫性的动作从他口中逼出了一声短促的抽气声，但肩膀却越发放松下来。

道朗俯身靠近过来，始终一声不吭，但温热的呼吸近在咫尺，奥佩伦控制不住眼神闪烁的看着他的嘴唇。

 “我希望你说的是真的，奥佩伦。”他最终柔声说，然后低头吻住他弟弟正等待着的嘴唇。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向；无特殊警告

道朗似乎一点也不意外在自己的房间里看到奥佩伦。他给出的唯一反应只有摘下手套的动作顿了顿，让右手的那只留在了原位，然后继续走向书桌的位置，把剑套搁在一边。他的弟弟正叠着腿倚靠在床头，姿势悠闲得很，手里还拿着一本属于他的书，他在道朗推开门时维持着原状，但眼睛一直紧跟着年长者的每一个动作。

“我应该问你在这里做什么吗？”道朗说，在整理完所有的东西后才回过头。

这让奥佩伦挑起了一根眉毛，他的哥哥显然刚从某场议会回来，依然穿着繁重的正装长袍，五官有一半埋藏在房间内的阴影之中，而露出的另一半表情一如既往的冷静又平淡。奥佩伦忽然意识到他已经很久没有认真的观察过他的哥哥了，道朗的五官在他印象中一直是线条分明的严厉，灰绿色的眼睛有些阴沉，但也相当尖锐，再加上黑灰色的胡子，这让他看起来与他们的父亲和母亲只差一顶王冠的相似。

舔着嘴唇，奥佩伦垂下眼睛笑了一下，“我还以为你仍然不打算认知我的存在，兄长。”他慢悠悠的说，啪的一声把手中的书合起，放置在床头的柜子上，“毕竟那是你一直以来都在做的。”

这种说法的主要目的其实在于从道朗那激出一个反应，但就某种程度上来说倒也是事。在奥佩伦的印象里，他和这名大他十岁的哥哥远没有与他的姐姐那般亲密，他们鲜少交谈，没有共同的兴趣，在政事上所负责的范围也不尽相同，而近来他们唯一的私交便是那一次道朗当着他的面杀死了他的一名情人，哪怕在那之后他的哥哥也没再多看过他一眼。

但与此同时，奥佩伦发现也没有其他人知道这桩事甚至发生过，那让奥佩伦非常、非常的好奇道朗究竟是什么意思。

他那位喜欢贯彻神秘主义的哥哥在他说到一半时就已经移开了视线，对这种充满赌气意味或挑衅的意味的说辞丝毫没有回应的意思，转而迈腿稳步走到了奥佩伦那一侧的床头，在他的弟弟看向自己时没有作答，反而就着他刚刚放下的书又拾了起来，只看过一眼封面就让他略微翘起了嘴角。

向他的弟弟投去快速的一瞥，道朗摇摇头，露出了踏入房间后第一个不是平静的表情，“史书册。奥佩伦，认真的？”他翻开到中间的某一页，视线略过纸面，挑起了眉毛，“你甚至没有用心假装。”

这让奥佩伦惊讶的仰头大笑起来，他确实没料到道朗会这么回答。奥佩伦笑过后便弓起肩撑住床单，把自己的上半身稍微支起了一些，过程中他刻意夸张的活动着自己的肩膀，动作稍大时带起了短衫下摆，露出了一截光裸的小腹，他歪过头抬眼看向边上的男人，抿着的嘴唇上仍然带着未退散的笑意，完全知道自己此刻是在用什么样的姿态说话。

“那你觉得我在假装什么，道朗？”奥佩伦放低声音的问道，嗓音又轻又软，他瞪大眼睛看向他的哥哥，好像真的是在好奇一样。

而道朗对此只是不置与否的哼了一声，那声音惯例的冷淡，但奥佩伦注意到他的眼神正在他的身上来回游走，那让他不得不收紧拳头才能抑制住被那份视线盯住而带来的阵阵颤栗。可惜那个小动作立刻被道朗发现了，他把书轻柔的合上又放下，接着垂下头维持着和奥佩伦的对视，依然带着手套的那只手掌以缓慢的速度接近他的脖颈，给予了他随时都可以避开的时间。奥佩伦抿起嘴唇，但是没有动弹，最多只是眨了两下眼睛。他在冰凉的皮革接触到皮肤时忍不住的从喉咙里漏出了一声短促的呼吸。

“你假装了很多事，奥佩伦，要一一列举过来可不是一个小工程。”道朗模仿他降低了自己的声音，但只做到了让他的嗓音听起来比平时还要沙哑，那听起来既不温柔也不轻缓，就和那只正搭在他脆弱的脖颈上的手一样。皮料有点像蛇的身体，干燥又冰冷，无论接触皮肤多久都无法被体温暖热，所到之处都会留下一片令他想要颤抖的感触，奥佩伦却无法抑制的感到阵阵悸动，心跳不断加速。

“我们有一整晚的时间。”他用轻的几乎是气音的声音回答，在他的哥哥的注视下缓缓舔过自己的下唇。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向；路人/蛇有

 

 

 

这不是第一次道朗撞见他那名声浪荡的弟弟与他人上床，奥佩伦在性事是几乎比他在战场上更为的大胆，除却男女不计以外也同样的不分场合，这一度曾令部分老派的王室愤怒又恐慌，直到后来意识到无论是执政王本人或民众对此都不以为意，他们最终也习以为常了。

但这样不得不看着奥佩伦给他上演一整场的春宫大戏却是货真价实的第一次。

他的弟弟正同一男一女在花园深处的大床上纠缠，肤色各异的肉体紧密贴合在一起，亚麻色的床单被填充完整的拧乱成团，水声和撞击的声音伴随着格外放荡的呻吟，不难想象另外两位参与者正因两名亲王的在场而格外卖力，即便隔着距离也能感到这场激烈的性事散发出的热度。

但道朗不得不承认，他的视线至始至终只被一人所吸引着。

他的弟弟，奥佩伦亲王素来有一副非常好身材，足以撑起厚重肩甲的宽肩和肌肉线条流畅的胸膛和腹部，而在那之下是骤然收紧的窄腰和胯部，腿长而紧实，叠在棉枕上时勾出的曲线像水般顺滑。

从道朗的角度仅仅能看到奥佩伦的侧面，高挺的鼻梁和明亮的双眼一如既往如同一幅极具攻击性的美景，此刻那景致又多增添了几分浓墨重彩的情色，随着每个动作他的身体都像蛇般柔韧又纤长，仟伸时的背脊上脊椎的线条深深的凹陷下去如同一道水壑，两点腰窝像被笔锥点刺出的一般精细，而汗水正顺着他的额头不断滑落至脖颈和锁骨，偶尔有一滴落在唇角则被伸出的舌尖飞速舔去，那一小簇红色消失的过快，另外还有几只纠缠不休的肢体遮住了他更想欣赏的部位，这让道朗感到一阵强烈的可惜和烦躁，他用两根手指支着自己的额头一侧，但仍然耐心的坐在原位，由得他这极爱炫耀的弟弟继续下去。

直到奥佩伦忽然抬起头，朝他的方向看了过来。

要说多恩最难以揣测的男人，那奥佩伦必然名副其实，从武技和擅长的武器乃至性格都是如此，反复无常的脾气令他比最强壮的战士都要更加危险，也比最曼妙的妓女更为迷人。而此刻他正以某种哪怕是道朗也无法解读的表情看着这边，他半张着被亲吻磨蹭的红肿的嘴唇，眼神中的情欲未曾褪去半点，注视道朗的方式却像是在进行严肃的思考。

而在道朗能做出回应之前，奥佩伦忽然直起腰，灵巧地摆脱了床上另外两个人的纠缠，这名大英雄翻下床后以双膝着地，对身后甜腻的呼唤置若罔闻，他弓着肩背，塌下腰臀，用最为下流淫秽的姿势向着他的哥哥爬了过来。

这一幕恐怕是道朗唯一能够承认的，自己为数甚少的忘却了呼吸的时刻。

直到奥佩伦来到了他的跟前，那双用于给予敌人死亡或情人愉悦的双手攀上了的他的膝盖，轻柔的按捏着他在雨季会疼痛难忍的位置，他仰头看向他的亲王，明亮的眼睛里透射出的只有道朗一人，奥佩伦冲他笑的非常挑逗，舌尖探出唇外，湿热的呼吸近在咫尺。

“看来你很享受我的表演，兄长，或许我还应该为你岔开腿以展现自己的柔韧？”他说，依然是那把比外貌更为柔软的嗓音，奥佩伦在他乐意时总爱用近乎是挑衅的调情语气来应对所有场合，但这是第一次他胆敢这么和他的哥哥说话，道朗挑起眉毛，没有回答，也没有放下他支在额头上的手。

奥佩伦轻笑起来，一轮性事后他表现的平时更为大胆狂妄，含着下颚的神态像是在嘲讽道朗的一派平静太过虚假，但他没再就此多说什么，而是以有所指的让手慢慢上滑，直到那几根灵巧的手指非常危险的逼近道朗的欲望中心。

哪怕还有余地，道朗也不会在这时候再做出否认，他确实已经硬起了，且比他记忆中的任何一次都要更硬，而这完全归功于正屈膝于他脚下的这个男人。奥佩伦从来都是他所想要的一切，有时候道朗认为他的弟弟也知道，但他们之间从来都没有做过任何跨越那道界限的行为，直到此时此刻。

不得不说，道朗确实非常好奇奥佩伦会愿意为他做到哪一步。

没有被立刻拒绝显然对奥佩伦而言就是他可以肆意妄为的意思，哪怕他面对的是他的亲生哥哥，对此他似乎也没有任何的犹豫，仅仅在解开道朗的腰带、让他已经完整的硬挺着的阴茎暴露在了空气之中时从喉咙里发出了一声漫长的叹息，好像他为了这一刻已经等待了太久。道朗必须承认他对此也感同身受。

他的弟弟、他的战士、他的奥佩伦此刻正跪在他的脚下，握着他的阴茎，脸因为贪婪的渴望而潮红着，眼神失去焦距，神态急迫的不可思议，似乎已经等不及要用自己侍奉他的君主。而即便是在这样的时候，他依然没忘记抬起眼睛，用其他人绝对未曾见过的恳求的目光向道朗询问允许。

道朗认为自己恐怕也没有比放下手去轻抚他的弟弟滚烫的脸庞，揉捏过他红润的嘴唇以外更好的答复。

“你永远有我的准许，奥佩伦。”他喃喃着说，声音前所未有的温柔又饱含爱意。

奥佩伦为此露出的微笑证明他的决断一如既往是正确的。

 

就熟练程度而言，道朗确定奥佩伦不是毫无经验就是极少这么做，这也是自然，他的弟弟是一名亲王，而哪怕他再放荡也仍旧有着马蒂尔骄傲的不会服从的血液，但更是因为如此，奥佩伦此刻的青涩令他难以置信的更为愉快，他看着他的男孩在他胯间努力的摆动着头颈，垂下眼睛时睫毛透出的阴影浓密又诱人，双颊凹陷下去再鼓出来，口腔紧又炙热的裹着他的柱身，柔软的舌尖抵着龟头的顶端，时不时努力舔弄盘曲怒张的经脉，唾液和前液从奥佩伦的嘴角溢出，顺着下巴滴落在他的长袍上晕开一滩无从解释的水渍，道朗甚至难以说服自己假装去在乎。

眼前的美景足以令他放弃所拥有的一切，奥佩伦的双肩弓起成圆润又优雅的拱桥状，两手握着他无法纳入的尾部和囊袋，那些手指则是意料中的灵巧的很，揉弄的方式令道朗必须克制自己才不会叹息出声，而在这样进行了一会儿之后，他的男孩忽然抬起眼睛看向他来，意有所指的目光中依然充满渴望和恳求，此时还多了一些开头生疏动作造成的泪水，那画面让朗道忍不住的伸手替他抹去了眼角溢出的几滴，而借着这个时刻，奥佩伦空出了一只手，在他的哥哥的凝视下慢慢的挪到了自己的身后。

道朗挑起一根眉毛，而奥佩伦只是从鼻腔里漏出一声柔软的含糊呻吟，没有移开视线。

明确了自己这顽劣的弟弟的意思之后，道朗抬起头看向已经被遗忘许久的另外两个人，表情和声音在瞬间恢复到平时冷淡又威严的态度，“你们需要离开，就现在。”

他在让视线重新落到他的弟弟身上之前就听到了匆忙离去的脚步声，这意味着大床已经空闲了出来，但思索片刻后道朗就意识到自己不会在一张奥佩伦刚和他人性交过后的床上同他做爱。

而就从奥佩伦变得越发软腻的喘息声和他摆动腰臀在手指上把自己操到发颤的情况而言，他确定他的弟弟也等不到那时候了。于是他伸出手，托着奥佩伦的下颚让自己的阴茎滑出他的口中，看着那根软甜的舌头上还牵连着前液，涣散的眼中除了他什么也不剩下，道朗让自己爱抚了奥佩伦红肿的双唇好一会儿，直到他的弟弟看起来就快吸着他的拇指把自己操到高潮，他才忽然一转手腕揪住他脑后凌乱的一簇卷发，逼迫奥佩伦回过神来，胡乱的喘息呻吟着重新看清他的脸。

“我计划让你在我的阴茎上射出来，奥佩伦，不是在那之前。”道朗温和但坚决的说，就着这个姿势把他已经两腿发软的弟弟从地上带到自己的膝盖上坐好，让对方被汗水和爱液打湿的高热肉体完整贴住自己的。

没有任何犹豫，他接着将手指替代奥佩伦自己的插入了那个已经湿润开合的穴口，几下顶弄后就从他的弟弟口中勾出了一声拔高的呻吟，急不可耐的双臂攀上他的肩膀，湿热的嘴唇磨蹭着他的鬓角像是催促又像是索吻。

这让道朗微笑起来，他一手揉捏着奥佩伦紧翘结实的臀肉，一手用两指拓开了紧致的甬道，感到热情的肉壁一阵迫切的收缩绞紧，由体内深处溢出的肠液把他的长袍打的更湿，奥佩伦似乎已经失去了大部分的语言能力，他的性器顶在道朗的小腹上滑出数道湿漉漉的水痕，此刻反复在他耳边重复着的只剩“求你”和“道朗”两个词而已。

“好孩子，”道朗说，吻了吻奥佩伦冷汗津津的面颊，确保自己在进入时他的弟弟始终注视着他的眼睛，由得他能窥伺到那双明亮黑眸中一切的欲望和渴求，而他在其中找到的给予了他最为满意的答案。

“你从不曾停止惊喜我，奥佩伦。”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noncon；吸血鬼哥xa！蛇

 

 

吸血鬼老哥x阿尔法红毒蛇

 

正覆盖在他背上的那个东西没有呼吸，没有气味，也没有体温。

奥佩伦在那些比一般人更为尖利的手指陷入他的腰侧、仿佛他比羽毛还轻的轻松一提时多少意识了过来，正侵犯着他的这个存在恐怕并非人类。

而这个东西——这个存在，它唯一有些热度的器官已经借着血滑入了他的体内，把阿尔法并非用来容纳阴茎的穴口撑至极限甚至是撕裂，将狭窄的甬道填的满胀、每一寸肉壁都积压到极致，以至于奥佩伦感觉自己的胯骨和腹腔里都一阵难受的酸楚，而那根阴茎还在持续不断的撕开他的内里，一味的往里钻去。

这本应该让他痛不欲生的，奥佩伦知道这点，他身上还有在一开始反抗时留下的伤，还有一只被卸脱臼又重新接上的脚踝，但在男人第一次无法忍耐的痛呼出声时，他身后的那东西就往他脖颈上被咬出的一个豁口里滴了些什么，而打那之后，无论奥佩伦多么希望，那些强有力的抽插和顶撞就没再带来过任何能促使人清醒的尖锐痛苦，取而代之的是被填充的饱胀感和一点酸楚乏力，还有比那更微妙的平衡着的、隐约的快感，以及像醉酒后的朦胧感觉。

最后一点让奥佩伦仅剩的警戒和反抗的心也慢慢沉了下去，意识沉沦时被遗忘于谷底。

这异样存在的目的如今已经变得相当明确了，它进入的不可思议的深，而当它的阴茎终于敲上了大多阿尔法都退化了的那个旧伤口般的器官时，奥佩伦一边大口吸气竭力缓解从体内深处被勾出的不适感，一边感到它满足的在他耳边长叹了口气。

它想要像占有一个欧米加一样的占有他：它咬开了他的腺体并往里注入了自己的东西；它还要把他打出生起就闭合了的生殖腔操开，填满自己的精液。

这非人的东西想要彻底捅穿奥佩伦，而这正如同红毒蛇在战场上以毒矛穿刺他的敌人，此时此刻他身后的那根阴茎进入的如此之深，奥佩伦在意识浸泡于冰火两重天时甚至无法控制的莫名被逗乐了。

他耷拉着眼睛，感受着他那废弃的器官被反复撞击后终于不情愿的打开了一个小小的口子，有些湿润的液体从那里面涌了出来，奥佩伦确信那只可能是血，而这立刻叫那东西抓住了机会，长驱直入的把厚实的龟头一道塞了进去，卡住那个小小的内腔，持续猛烈的抽插起来。奥佩伦的眼神茫然，感到大量古怪的感觉在他的肚子里不断堆积、搅合、翻腾，损耗着他所剩无几的意识，让他的胸膛绷紧，小腹发酸，臀部抽搐。

他迷迷糊糊的想：原来这就是他们被刺穿时的感受。而他恐怕也要死了。

 

直到奥佩伦忽然听见了道朗的声音。

 

他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的听了好一会儿，然后开始颤抖起来。他又重新开始挣扎，前所未有的激烈又狂躁，他不在乎体内的那根阴茎会把他戳出个洞来，他只想要逃离这一整个状况。

“放开我……不，放开我！”奥佩伦嘶声吼叫，挥动着手臂试图把背后的体重推开，他的双眼红的几乎滴血，但事实上，充溢了眼眶且正模糊着视线的液体透明无色，他只得狠狠皱起眉才能不让它们被发现。

那个声音——道朗的声音又说了些什么。奥佩伦用力摇着头，他不想要听到，也不想认知那个存在。他咬紧牙关，闷不做声的继续用力挣扎，直到身后的那个东西终于失去了耐心，一只手掐住了奥佩伦的脖子。

他被翻转了过来。

奥佩伦激烈的抓挠踢踹着那具磐石般不为所动的躯体，直到他看见抓着他的脖子、正完整压制住他的人正是道朗。

“冷静，奥佩伦。”他的哥哥说，一如既往安抚的用指节抚摸着他的颧骨，动作温柔，但他的指甲比以往都要长，说话时露出的牙齿锋利的像竖锯，肤色在月光下苍白的不带半点血色。

“会在你感觉痛之前就结束的，”道朗安慰他，低头吻了吻他的嘴角，舔去了那里的一道血痕，“乖孩子、奥佩伦，不要抗拒我。”

奥佩伦在颤抖，他感到不可置信。

他的哥哥在深夜袭击了他，卸了他的一只脚踝，然后强奸了他。他的生殖腔里含着他的哥哥的阴茎，而他还看到自己的小腹上一片黏稠。他在不知不觉的时候射过一次了，奥佩伦恶心的想吐，但最后涌出来的却是眼泪，他虚弱的推着道朗的胸膛，在战场上他或许是所向无敌的红毒蛇，他精于武艺，擅长调毒，享受杀戮，他是最完美的那种战士。

但从没有人教过他该怎么反抗自己的哥哥。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au

 

 

手指骨结在蜷曲时痛的发麻，但奥佩伦依然不管不顾的紧紧揪住道朗的衬衫，将他猛的推入厕所，拿后背撞开门板。

“按顺序来说，我应该先说恭喜。”道朗被逗乐了，配合的反锁上门，低头对他说。

奥佩伦没有功夫回答，汗液淌入眼睛也只是用力挤掉，他舔着嘴唇，以捕猎者的眼神紧盯着面前的男人。他的哥哥正站在他面前，匆忙赶来时甚至西装都没彻底换下，只脱去了一件外套和领带，但即便只是这样穿着素色衬衫和西装裤，道朗也依然活像是刚从华尔街走出来的似的，高挑，英俊，以及虚妄的和善微笑。更不要提那一袭浅灰色有多配他的眼睛。

他一如既往的体面优雅，不近人情，垂眼看着人时的目光冷淡极了，好似只要再拿上一支笔就可以去参加马迪尔的股东大会。而奥佩伦想要他的阴茎进到自己体内来。就在这里，就现在。

显然，他的哥哥也足够了解他，那双铁灰色的眼睛在读懂奥佩伦流露出来的渴望后便焕发出以往都被藏匿起来的光，环绕瞳孔的冻冰像冰山融化开的一角，直到彻底碎裂进汪洋的深色海面，那两道视线此刻尖锐炙热的几乎足以烫伤皮肤。紧跟着，他又在奥佩伦能贴上来之前掐住他的下巴，以同样凶猛的力道将他推向洗漱台，膝盖蛮狠的撬开两腿，一只手掌从缎质拳击短裤宽大的开口滑进去，再狠狠捏住一把绷紧汗津的臀肉。

从牙缝里挤出一声嘶声低吼，血管里依然在涌动的暴力元素突突撞击着奥佩伦脑内的一根筋，让他浑身发抖，热血沸腾。他想要见血、想要反抗、想要把胆敢这样碰他的人敲掉所有牙齿，那其实也是他刚才在擂台上做过的。但这是道朗，于是他仰起头，手指重新攥进道他的哥哥衬衫的皱褶里，将那些狂乱又原始的野蛮渴望化作一个绝望的吻。

相对的，道朗的手开始在他身上能触及到的一切地方滑动，蟒蛇般游走，时而轻柔的隔着披肩揉捏他还在充血的胸肌，时而合拢手指直到一边乳头被按掐的火辣刺痛起来，那让奥佩伦难耐的呜咽出声，快感却由此被放大数倍，他张开双腿环绕上道朗的腰，臀部被下流的抓揉的触感好的过分，他迫切想要再感受对方全部的体温贴上来，无比思念他的哥哥的阴茎的热度，那欲望变得如此强烈，很快就灼烧干净他所有挑逗或情趣的耐心，以至于他们之间的第一个吻就相当粗糙且笨拙，他撞了上去，把自己的嘴唇在道朗的犬齿上划出了一个豁口，铁锈的味道顿时充斥满口腔，但就在疼痛炸开的瞬间，奥佩伦短促的吸进了一口凉气，阴茎因此在裤裆里热情的弹动了一下，吐出一小股前液。

下一秒，道朗宽大的手掌就到达了那里，掌心温暖，覆盖着一层坚硬的茧。他把奥佩伦的拳击短裤和内裤一起推到腿根处，被松紧带勒住囊袋的感觉不好受，但如果这就是道朗的目的的话，奥佩伦发现自己一点也不介意被这么对待，他咬住还在渗血的下唇，从喉咙里不断发出沙哑的呻吟和喘息，双眼紧紧盯住他的哥哥。他知道道朗将视这作为邀请。几秒后，两根手指划过他的会阴，完全避开正硬的顶起了一大块布料的阴茎，直接顶入体内来。

奥佩伦抽了一口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，把所有注意力集中在那里，感受着他的哥哥的手指在体内顶刺曲起的动作带来的美妙感觉，肠道被剪刀状的撑开，热情的蠕动着，吐出粘腻的体液，并且迫不及待得到更多。他们已经有快一周没有做过，但奥佩伦不认为自己此时此刻还会需要润滑或者扩张，他早已经湿透了，在半小时前、从他在擂台上看到道朗注视他的方式的一瞬间起。

“直接进来。”他声音发颤的说，手指在他的哥哥的脑后交叠，插进被向后梳起的黑灰卷发之中，索求着注意力。他已经等不下去了。

奥佩伦从喉咙里拉出一声漫长又难耐的呻吟，睁开双眼时眼角甚至有些湿润，他呼吸不稳的诱惑又恳求着，“求你，道朗，就这样进来。”

道朗凑上来亲吻他汗津津的额头，坚硬的胡须蹭过一块被拳头擦过而青肿这的伤口，奥佩伦因为那瘙痒的刺痛而欢愉不已。因为他知道他的哥哥不需要自己再说第二遍。

这铁定看不出来，但其实道朗才是他们之中在性行为上更为放肆的那个，他喜欢奥佩伦向他臣服，喜欢他被逼迫到极限的样子，喜欢他开口求饶，但永远不会因此就放过他。有些时候，奥佩伦会在事后用嘶哑的嗓子调侃他就是个天生的虐待狂，而道朗只是着迷的抚摸着他脖颈上被勒出来的指印，最后才温和的回答他说我从未否认过。

奥佩伦知道那不用他明说，他的哥哥也对此心知肚明：他爱的正是这样的道朗。

而此时此刻，他被掐住喉咙按到了洗漱台的镜面前。

“就是这样，亲爱的。”道朗的声音在他耳边喃喃道，声音低哑，充满情欲，奥佩伦被诱惑了似的勉强睁开眼睛。他的哥哥有意让他看清倒影里的自己：外套被卷到胸口以上，胸膛被抓揉的鼓起，双腿大张，被操到除了呻吟以外半个字都说不出来，但连一条裤子都没被脱掉。他的阴茎依然被困在勒紧的内裤布料之中，随着每次碾过前列腺的猛力撞击都要绝望的弹动一下，高潮越发逼近就越是痛苦。他猜测这也是道朗所希望的。

“非常完美，奥佩伦，只为我。”道朗的声音包裹着他，甜蜜又温柔，和身下快节奏的动作截然不同，令他忍不住的瞪大眼睛，急促的喘息着，和他的哥哥在镜面里对视，与此同时，道朗的腰胯技巧性的往前一压，龟头从红肿开合的穴口一滑到底，皮带扣撞到他们身下的大理石台面上，金属撞击的声音清脆，但奥佩伦能感受到的只有体内被完全、彻底的填满的感觉。道朗又热又厚，强势且热情，占有他的姿态野蛮残酷的一点也不像外界对他的评价。这让奥佩伦呜咽出声，快感因为心理层面的满足而层层叠加，极限在愈发逼近。

“我以你为傲，兄弟。”道朗最后对他耳语道，直盯着镜子中奥佩伦的双眼。

这话终于将奥佩伦彻底击溃。他仰头近乎是抽泣的呻吟，然后像个天杀的青少年似的射在了自己的短裤里，并因为高潮后的过度敏感而浑身颤抖不已，在继续被用力插入时柔软的哽咽出声，却仍然不情愿放开他的哥哥的双臂和肩膀。他想要道朗射进来，让他能在第二天也感觉到他的哥哥在自己体内留下的痕迹，于是眷恋又慵懒的拿高潮后疲软的手指勾勒起道朗的颧骨，以眼神传达着他的欲望，他的哥哥侧过头亲吻他的手指，嘴角挂着一抹危险的微笑，不用语言沟通也能够知道他的弟弟想要的是什么。

另外，奥佩伦至始至终也没有错开他们之间的对视，因为他知道道朗会想要看着的。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au  
> phone sex  
> BDSM undertone

 

 

奥佩伦习惯在响铃第三声后再接起电话，工作电话一般都会转接给他的经纪人，而拥有他的私人号码、且会在深夜来电的人想要的东西通常都是那几样。他从沙发上放下腿，迈步走到料理台边拿起手机的时候心里就有了一个预测，来电显示证实了他的想法。他在第二声响铃的时候按下接通。

“我以为你还要四五个小时才能打过来，”奥佩伦对电话那头说，用这句话代替了‘你好’，嘴角挂上懒散但真诚的微笑，他转身回到沙发边，盘腿坐回自己离开时还带着体温的凹陷处，“股东大会如何？”

“一如既往的无趣但必须”道朗回答，顿了顿，他用饱含笑意的声音补充，“以及你也好，奥佩伦。”

听筒那头的答复很简短，显然不想继续讨论工作，句子的前半段被风声模糊了几个单词的尾音，但几秒后立刻又清晰起来，伴随着一声听起来像是合上车门的声音。奥佩伦想象道朗应该刚从大厦走出来，在到达泊车前就拨打了他的号码，那让他止不住的翘起了嘴角。

伴随着一声叹息，道朗听起来也确实有些疲倦，“你在做什么？”

意识到这是他的哥哥想要消磨时间的意思，奥佩伦把电视调到静音，接着将遥控器随手扔到茶几上。他向后靠到沙发扶手上，回复时语调里带着随意和难得的放松，“在家，一个人，享受着难得的清闲，虽然我总觉得缺了点什么，你有主意吗？”他调侃的问。

“或多或少有一些。”他的哥哥在电话里回以轻笑，真诚的满足或满意于他的好心情。接着，他拖长声音的补充道，“不过我必须说，我离开的时候你的状态算不上……体面。”他说，语气因为斟酌措辞而变得意味深长。

那让奥佩伦的喉结滚动，吞下一声哼声。他对着电话翻了翻眼睛，知道哪怕看不见道朗也能猜到他的表情。尽管这其实是事实。道朗早上离开的时候他还在床上，因为漫长的干高潮而浑身发颤，双颊潮红，腿根绷紧到肌肉酸痛不已，他的腰胯和肩胛骨都在隐隐作痛，姿势也极端的不舒服，但不剩半点移动身体的力气。他只在一个羽毛似的吻落在汗津津的额头时眨了一下眼。

“这话可不太公平，道朗，”奥佩伦抱怨道，努力把那些画面推到脑后，在回答时听到自己的声音有些低哑。他调整了一下坐姿，用肩膀和耳朵夹住电话，伸展开了腿，“我以为你就是喜欢我因为你而变成那样。

道朗漫不经心的嗯了一声，停顿了几秒，然后说，“确实如此。”

因为这个回答，电磁噪音和彼此柔软沙哑的呼吸成为听筒内唯一清晰的声音。

奥佩伦缓慢的眨了一下眼睛，然后仰起头，依然夹着电话，手指搭上自己的小腹。他微笑起来，声音柔软又邪恶，低的像是在自言自语，“你在想 _什么_ ，道朗？”

这话让他的哥哥真实的笑了起来，轻缓的低音变得生动，鲜活的就像正在耳旁呼吸，那令奥佩伦的耳朵不自在的发烫起来。

“我在想，”他的哥哥慢条斯理的说，思考的同时刻意放缓语速，“你，和每次你 _以为_ 我没在看的时候你是如何取悦自己的。”

奥佩伦吸进一小口短促的气，听到自己的呼吸呛在喉咙里。他抿起嘴唇，因为道朗话中的暗示而不敢置信，伴随一丝相当难得的羞耻感。

“你在家里也装了摄像头？认真的？道朗，时时刻刻掌握我的行程已经不够了吗？”话一出口他就已经知道了答案，奥佩伦从喉中泄露出一声细小的无奈叹息，短暂的拿空余的手背盖在自己的眼睛上。但反正他也不是真的在抱怨，而道朗也知道这点。

理所当然，他的哥哥对这统指责唯一的答复只是缓慢的呼了一口气。再次开口的时候，他的嗓音急转直下，在瞬间变的低沉又嘶哑，带着坚硬的边角，“事关你的时候，弟弟， _永远_ 也不会够。”

而正是这话，让奥佩伦感到毛骨悚然的同时也浑身燥热了起来。他再次短促的吸气，手指按上电话的时候指尖因为情绪的波动而轻微颤抖，他在鼻吸下咒骂一声，按开扬声器，把手机放到耳边的扶手上，捏紧手指时骨节泛白，“所以，你都看到了什么，兄弟？喜欢我的演出吗？”

“噢，奥佩伦，你 _知道_ 我喜欢。”道朗在电话那头轻笑起来，恐怕也猜到奥佩伦为了之后会发生的事而腾出了双手。他完全可以想象到那幅画面，他的哥哥叠着腿坐在加长商务车的后座，大衣和西装一丝不苟，一半脸对着窗外，嘴角噙着一个淡薄的笑容，但目光里有充满穿透性的占有欲在翻滚咆哮。

“你触碰自己的方式，奥佩伦，颤抖的手腕和仰头时脖颈的线条，我只能想到换做是我亲吻那些皮肤时你会发出多美妙的呻吟。”道朗的声音再次变得轻柔但严肃，很像他们平时讨论工作时的语气，但他说出的这些话的目的显然时想只用声音就把对方的脑浆也操出来。

必须承认，奥佩伦完全相信那很有可能。他咬住自己的下唇，努力试图控制住自己凌乱的喘息。他紧紧闭上眼睛，然后一点也不羞愧的把一只手滑进了睡裤里。他在某个时刻已经半硬起来，而光是手指裹住欲望的触感已经令他情不自禁的漏出了一声呻吟，熟悉的快感混淆了感官。他的另一只手撩开了自己的T恤，从小腹摸到胸口，试图模仿着记忆里另外一双手的动作。

而恰好是这个时候，他的哥哥继续说了下去，依然是那种陈述事实的口吻，“我有注意到你多喜欢从胸口开始，”他说完，在电话那端传来短暂的抽气的声音时扩大了笑容，语调丝毫没有动摇，“而且我猜，我亲爱的，那也是你现在正在做的。”

奥佩伦难以呼吸，他撸动着自己完全硬起的性器，拇指蹭过顶端溢出的前液涂抹到柱身作为粗糙的润滑，这完全不够，但略带干燥刺痛的触摸在另一个意义上令他更加兴奋，有点像他被道朗翻到背面操开时性器被夹在自己的小腹和床单之间的感受。他在自己意识到之前已经喃喃出了他的哥哥的名字，就在短促急切的呼吸之间，他的手指找到了一边的乳头，另一只手的手指滑落到饱胀的囊袋，再划过依然有些红肿的穴口。

道朗没有应答他，但再次开口时，他的声音里多了一份完美自控之下也难以隐藏起来的炙热，“这提醒我了，我从来没问过你喜不喜欢我给你的礼物。”他轻柔的继续，“那是我的失误，我应该问你的。但每次看到你在被拉扯乳环时的反应，奥佩伦，我觉得自己完全可以猜到你的回答。”

“甜美、 _甜美_ 的呻吟，亲爱的，每次我那么做你都会瞳孔放大、硬到滴水，里面不可置信的持续绞紧，贪婪的小东西，不是吗？”

“操，道朗，我——操！”奥佩伦因为这些话而浑身发烫，他呜咽出声，快感像一簇簇电流般窜进他的脊椎，通彻脑内，让他仰起头大声呻吟，他反复循环着他的哥哥的嗓音和那些话，熟悉的画面在脑中浮现，他快速的套弄着自己，与此同时按压起刚才被提及的那个乳环，金属环在被拉扯时依然会感到紧绷的酥麻和疼痛，敏感又下流，手指回到性器上。奥佩伦不再克制自己的嗓音或是其中饱含的欲望，“我想要你，道朗，但你甚至不在这儿，这不公平——”

他的哥哥打断他，声音里所有严谨的控制终于在此刻崩塌解析，他的声音像是从胸膛深处传出来的轰隆声，低沉沙哑，带着同样急不可耐的热切，奥佩伦可以从眼皮下的黑暗里看到那双灰绿色的眼睛正为自己 _熊熊燃烧_ 。

“我就在这儿，亲爱的，你现在就在我的手里，”道朗说，随后立刻不得不深吸一口气之后才能继续下去，“是我的手指包裹着你，抚摸着你的嘴唇，揪紧你的乳环，而在明天早上之前，将会是我的阴茎把你钉进床单里，你会叫着我的名字被 _逼出_ 高潮，一次又一次。”

道朗的声音在这个时刻已经变得凌厉又锋利，像绕在脖颈上的铁丝，像割开气管的刀片。“然后，我会彻底 _毁了你_ ，把你击溃成只能喘息着喃喃我的名字的碎片，就像今天早上一样。不过你猜怎么，我亲爱的？

”奥佩伦的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他控制不住的颤抖起来，本能的别过头，试图更近一点的靠向那个声音的源头，他的手指在自己的性器上抽搐般的收紧，他已经高潮了，把自己的裤子搞得一团糟，但他停不下来，那个声音没有 _允许_ 他停下来。

此时此刻，电话另一头正向他诉说这些下流画面的不再是他的哥哥，或是他的复仇计划的协犯，那甚至不再是道朗。那是他的 ** _主人_** 。

“你会为此向我道谢，”他的主人自信又邪恶的轻笑，“你有我的保证。”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代auABO  
> 双A  
> warning：non-con

 

 

_“——不、求你，那太多了——”_

_他在喘息，在挣扎，汗水顺着额头流进眼眶里，刺辣的模糊视线。按在后颈上的那只手掌不容拒绝。_

_热度顺着脊椎一路攀爬，在小腹里翻涌的像是要把他的内脏都统统烧沸，他无法呼吸，被强行撑开的地方已经不再疼痛，但饱胀感和酸楚挥之不去，而他还在 **继续** 。_

_“道朗，停下，拜托，请停下——”_

奥佩伦从服务生的托盘里顺走一杯干威士忌，冲面前侃侃而谈两周前的时尚走秀的欧米茄模特持续微笑，表情完美的暧昧又带着鼓励，在时机恰当的时候插入一两句调皮话或附和，伴随必须的调情的口吻，有着金发与修长双腿的模特很快被他逗得仰头咯咯笑起来，长坠状的钻石耳环衬托出她天鹅般的脖颈，连接着纤细的双肩与锁骨，非常引人注目的美景，更不用提她挑的香水与本身柔软甜蜜的信息素足以称为绝配。奥佩伦确保自己也这么告诉她了。

“不得不说，马迪尔先生，这比我预计的还要有趣的多，”模特咯咯笑着，腕骨突出的手虚掩着红唇，脸上因为毫不掩饰的赞美而微微泛红，水蓝色的眼睛从浓密的睫毛下扫过面前阿尔法的脸，然后滑到嘴唇，再回到脸上。她大胆又甜美，奥佩伦想象不到这样的一个美人有哪里会不值得他喜欢。“我很享受今晚。”

这让他扩大了自己的笑容，半侧过身，故作惋惜的摇摇头，“噢不，亲爱的，今晚还没开始呢。”紧接着，他暧昧的眨了眨眼，故意让自己把酒杯端到唇边时的手肘轻擦过她的一侧手臂，他的信息素由此染到她身上。这个细小的接触让对方双瞳略微放大，嘴唇张开。“另外，请叫我奥佩伦就好，马迪尔先生总让我想起我的哥哥。”

_他记得自己拒绝过，不止一次。但道朗没有应答，他一次也没有应答过。_

_“你可以的，奥佩伦。”他说。_

_“接受过一次，你就可以接受第二次。”他说。_

_“我相信你能做到，奥佩伦。”他说。_

_阿尔法的生殖腔通常在分化前就会合拢或是退化成无用的壁，但如果在那之前就被打开过得话、而且日复一日的被打开的话，那就又完全是另外一个故事了。_

_“我希望你含进去，”道朗亲吻着他无法被标记的腺体，呼吸湿热，熟悉，充满攻击性，但绝不缺乏爱意，“奥佩伦，为我 **全部** 含进去。”_

宴会性质的活动总让奥佩伦感到无聊，但说实在话，这多少也和他相当容易无聊有关。正式场合和各种约束向来都令他难以忍受，那是道朗更熟悉的氛围，也是他们一早就约定好的分工安排。不过奥佩伦能够理解，有些场面他确实是无论如何都逃不开的，更不用提他的哥哥确实对此感到相当抱歉。

隔着一整个客厅和至少二十几名宾客的距离，奥佩伦也能明确感知道朗的视线落到自己的身上的准确时刻。那是一种本能，非要说时野兽的直觉也并非不对，他的哥哥在外界看来或许是最绅士的那种绅士，有时甚至可能会被说成软弱，总是在微笑，总是在闪烁其词，几乎不像个阿尔法的温和，诸如此类。但真正靠近他的人，不仅限于奥佩伦，都明白道朗才是这个家族背后真正的头脑。所有的一切都源自他们的计划、出于道朗的允许，他以无形的手推动鼓励社媒大肆传播马迪尔家族的次子的强大和高调，而自己则选择站在了阴暗里，成为负责计划和观察的那个。他们是毒蛇和草，蛇危险且鲜艳，而温顺的细草用自己将它隐藏保护着，直到弹出獠牙的那一刻。

不难想象，此时此刻的状况也是道朗一手操控好的。奥佩伦半心半意的继续同面前的美丽女性调情，交换暧昧的言辞和热切的目光，他的哥哥一早就猜到他会在晚餐前菜结束前就无聊进骨子，而一两个有趣的美人好歹能让他坚持到后续小叙。这让他忍不住的想要微笑，因为他仅剩的家人有多了解他，也因为这种体贴的行为带来的阵阵暖意。阿尔法兄弟们一般都合不来，但那不会是他和道朗。

于是奥佩伦跨过客厅朝道朗的方向投去漫不经心的一眼，视线交错时柔软的翘了一下嘴角。他的哥哥正靠在壁炉旁同一名政客讨论想必相当枯燥的话题，在捕捉到奥佩伦的小动作时没有停下话头，但冲他举了一下杯。

“——我热爱我的家庭，每个人都应当是，不过我也必须承认，内心的一部分，我更渴求热烈又不顾一切的爱情，会烧尽理智的那种，你知道？我猜每一个欧米茄都逃不过那样的幻想。”面前的欧米茄说，然后歪头冲奥佩伦好奇又有些羞涩的咬了咬嘴唇，那让她的下唇看起来饱满又湿润，“你呢，奥佩伦？”

奥佩伦的目光在那双红唇上流连逗留许久，直到对方笑起来，玩笑似的拍了一下他的手臂，他这才恋恋不舍得收回视线，耸耸肩后又抿了一口手中的威士忌，换了一只脚作为重心，然后毫不犹豫的说，“家庭，永远都会是家庭。”顿了顿，他忽然一笑，随后动作一模一样的咬了一下自己的下唇，“不过当然了，想必你也从那些杂志访谈上了解到过我有多重视 _其他东西_ 。”他轻柔又挑逗的说，“为什么要把一切局限于某个定义呢？人该活在当下，享受现在，我亲爱的。”

_咸，那是他尝到的第一个味道，就贴在他舌尖，像生锈的刀片，紧跟其后的是那种会让你把血和暴风雨前的海搞混的腥味，但无可否认，无论是哪一种，这种气味会给人带来后背绷紧的警惕和不安，攻击性无从隐藏。_

_奥佩伦第一次感受到这种被紧逼进角落的紧迫感，是在他的哥哥把他面朝下按进床单里的时候。道朗很温柔，准确来说几乎有点温柔的过头，他让奥佩伦险些以为自己只是在做一场荒唐又可怕的春梦，但在阿尔法的结卡进他那时候尚未彻底消退的生殖腔口时，撕裂的刺痛和被撑得过满的感受令他瞬间清醒了过来。_

_挣扎或咒骂都是徒劳，奥佩伦在意识到这点后就转向了一个他从未想过在自己的哥哥面前会需要做的事：他求饶。他在急促的抽气和哽咽间请求、 **恳求** 道朗停下，直到喉咙干涸的只能像只破风箱般嘶哑的嗤嗤做响，他因为疼痛和恐慌而浑身颤抖不已，眼眶通红，嘴唇被咬破，而这总算得到了他的哥哥的注意力，于是他伸手掰过他的下巴，铁灰色的双眼带着刺人的穿透力，严厉又专注，紧盯进奥佩伦的眼睛里。有那么一瞬间，他真的以为道朗会放开他的。直到一只拇指摩挲上他的下唇、挤开他的牙齿、按住他的舌头，然后把接下来的话统统塞了回去。_

宴会在晚上十一点前步入落幕，奥佩伦充分发挥了自己的魅力，但依然有所保留的只在和他畅聊一夜的欧米茄唇边轻吻一下，接着亲自把她送进一辆商务车里。他在回头的时候看到道朗同样正把最后一个企业家送出门口，于是走回去停在附近的位置，直到他的哥哥完成了所有必须的寒暄和道别，他走过去，在距离门栏几步外仰起头，扯开自己的领带，然后毫不掩饰的长叹了一口气，捏起脖子和肩膀相接的僵硬肌肉。

这一番动作让道朗明显的翘起了嘴角，侧头投来一个被逗乐的眼神，“我以为你已经足够享受今晚了。”他一边说一边侧过身，示意他的弟弟回到屋内，西装外套无论怎么说都难以抵御纽约秋季的夜风。

奥佩伦耸耸肩，他还没感觉冷，但欣然顺从，“享受某些东西和享受所有是两个概念，道朗。”他半是调侃的说，气氛轻快又普通，但就在进门前几乎擦过道朗胸口时，他往门框另一侧躲开了一点。

这是个绝对错误的动作，奥佩伦甚至在他的重心侧移前就意识到了，但他同样发现这些条件反射在愈发难以控制。不过无论如何，结果已经造成了，而道朗的手臂在他能彻底脱身前就已经伸过来，将他完整的堵在门口。

再一次的，在自己意识到之前，奥佩伦的身体开始发颤。他别过头，试图露出自己的脖颈或是做任何事来表达自己此刻情绪依然稳定，但他管不住本能，他躲开了道朗的视线，直到一只手掌隔着衬衫按上了他的小腹，单薄的布料无法阻隔传热，而他的哥哥施加了足够的压力让奥佩伦能明显感觉到热度，还有那份坚定的 _压力_ 。

从喉咙里泄露出一声闷沉的喘息，奥佩伦瞪大眼睛，感到腹腔里一阵怪异的钝痛，像是被注满了太多水的坝，只差那么一点就要即将崩塌，他抓住道朗的手腕，痛苦的拧起眉毛，但无法找到说话的声音，况且他已经说过太多了。

值得庆幸的是，他的哥哥显然立刻就察觉到了他的不适，给予压迫感的手掌在几秒后就转为温和的轻触，只是单纯的搭在那里。道朗缓慢的呼吸进奥佩伦歪靠在门栏上而暴露出的脖颈，直到那份颤抖平息下来。

“你的皮肤在变冷，奥佩伦。”道朗在终于拉开了两人间的距离后说，挑起了一根眉毛，他的语气没有任何变化，就好像刚才的一切完全正常，奥佩伦猜从某些角度而言，那也不假。

“是啊，确实是。”于是他以同样的口吻回答，然后让自己无声的滑进屋内。

_“停。”他说。_

_他的哥哥亲吻他的肩胛骨，手指深深陷入腰部两侧的肌理之中。_

_“拜托，道朗，你知道这不对。”他说。_

_他的哥哥咬住他的脖颈，直到把那里鼓掌起的腺体咬至淌血。_

_“别让我失去你，我不能也失去你。”他说。_

_他的哥哥把结再次撞进他的体内，不可置信的深入，直到用精液灌满他的生殖腔，直到他的小腹因为难以承受这种压力而在肌肉与皮脂上还怪异的鼓起了一点。_

_道朗亲吻他血流不止的脖颈，手指抚摸过他的小腹，最后温柔的回答，“你不会失去我，奥佩伦。”_

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au  
> Martell家族的亲情向

 

 

 

雨后的石板街道在落日被麦凯格塔遮蔽大半的条件下泛着粼粼的光，石砖间的缝隙是黑色，面上折射出暖黄色的基调，有点像中世纪时骑士的盔甲。奥佩伦弓起肩膀，膝盖弓起搁在道朗的座椅扶手上，一蹬后便趴到窗台上，探头往外看个不停，他的哥哥立刻分出一只手臂来固定住他的大腿，让奥佩伦笑嘻嘻的道了一声谢。他们的假期凭租大宅直朝着海湾，迎面而来的夏风里裹挟着海水的咸腥和货轮上承载的威士忌的橙和烟味，偶尔可以看到有快艇疾驰过平婉的海面，划出一条飞溅的白色弧线。

在这里听不到浪击石壁的声音，北大西洋的水一旦踏入海湾就会变成温柔的协奏，马达的轰鸣过去后余下轮渡的鸣笛声，悠扬漫长，在蜿蜒的大街小巷中穿梭，拂过高耸的三角形山墙，到达后山坡的草坪才逐渐消散。奥本是个这样的平和小镇，没有多少事可以做，但至少有着这样安抚人心的宁静氛围。第一年时，他们在大宅的铁栅栏旁的墙壁上挂上了家族的名牌，而如果换做是美国或家乡，恐怕他们的台阶一早就已经被纷纷造访的人群踏烂，但在一个这样的城镇上，‘马迪尔’只是普普通通的代替街道号的一个门牌。

用小镇的悠闲来逃避都市的繁忙是一种奢侈，所以他们相当珍惜每一分每一秒，哪怕只是用来做些格外幼稚的事。道朗通常会选择阅读，奥佩伦和埃利亚会在附近的鹅卵石街上拿鞋底去蹭每块石头，寻找着松动的迹象，试图撬起色泽格外鲜艳的那些，因为两个人都觉得在这样的条件下，这虽然无聊但也挺好玩，很像是回到了小时候收集玻璃弹珠的日子。

轻巧的扁平状卵石被他们用来投掷水面，那又是一种竞争游戏，埃利亚会叼着自己的开衫下摆，在腰上打个漂亮的结来，然后提高裙摆、眯起眼睛、摆出姿势，严肃的模样活像在学校辩论队里排练一辩开场稿，但最远的时候，她投出过起码八米远。奥佩伦一点儿也不知道她那细瘦的胳膊里究竟哪儿藏着那么多力气，道朗说那都在于手腕力道的把握。

临海的气候让空气有些过于湿润，奥佩伦和埃利亚表达过对此的担心，但道朗告诉他们夏天的时候，南边来的风会把海雾和湿气吹跑一半，所以他们完全可以一起去海边或是上街走走。埃利亚还有些半信半疑，总要在出门前叮嘱他们的哥哥别忘了膝带，但奥佩伦高兴坏了，他会打从一睁眼就窜进他的哥哥的卧室，或是爬上床，或是跳到书桌上，取决于这时候道朗在哪，然后一起在房间里吃早餐，埃利亚意外的不是个早起的人，所以清晨的时光通常都属于他们兄弟二人。

有一次，奥佩伦把面包掰成细碎的小块扔到了阳台外面，出于某些理由就擅自决定这有实验价值，几天后还真的吸引来了一只恰巧在低空徘徊的海鸥。奥佩伦一瞬间就着迷了，道朗便任由他钻到自己的床上，蜷成一团靠在他的胸口，躲到床帷旁偷偷的观察，避免自己太过兴奋而把那只大鸟吓走。这是他们在平时极少能有的余裕，他们的哥哥是个大忙人，也是个矜持的绅士，但奥佩伦有山猫般的灵魂，他向来喜欢新鲜的东西。对他而言，荧白色的海鸥警惕的啄食面包是新鲜的；晨起时声音沙哑、黑发垂在额头、没有任何防备的道朗也是新鲜的。

饮食对马迪尔们而言占据的成分不重，埃利亚对少数几样海鲜过敏，但大多数都可以入口，而海湾边新鲜的生蚝是她的最爱，冰块加上几滴柠檬，她可以就这么在街边坐上一整个下午。奥佩伦的饮食偏好意外的恋家，他喜欢风味浓郁的料理，原汁原味的生鲜对他的吸引力不大，所以总喜欢在舛错复杂的小巷里游逛，跟着自己的鼻子搜寻好的餐厅或是店铺。

而道朗则一门心思的专注品酒，他对奥本威士忌有着难以解释的痴迷，最具代表性的独属14年的，泥煤、海草与柏油的气息，干草及木材的风韵为酒酿在烟熏的气息中增添余味，醇厚的酒体，轻微的果酸，掺杂一丝出其不意的温润甜美，烟熏及海藻的味道辛辣迷人，挥而不散，谷物的甜美醇香糅入其中，最后，再以果味的一丁点青涩感和橡木的气息作为收尾。

奥佩伦不明白，于是有次趁着他的哥哥不注意时偷喝了一大口，随即被呛的两颊通红，眼眶湿润，把那口酒剩下的一半直接吐了回去，埃利亚被恶心的大叫起来，道朗这才注意到这边发生了什么，奥佩伦在他走过来时一下子跳起来，快的像个小旋风，一头就扎进了人来人往的街道里，他咯咯笑个不停，时不时还回头看向在露天吧台边看着他的道朗与埃利亚，表情丝毫没有反省的意思，反倒像恶作剧得逞。

远赴异域的度假生活让不需要他们带上面具，也不再背负家族的名号，这对道朗的影响似乎不太大，而奥佩伦不论在哪儿都习惯做他自己，唯一例外的是埃利亚，他们在海边赤着脚漫步，奥佩伦时不时会仰起头肆无忌惮的大笑，把埃利亚一把扯进他的怀里，然后卷发就缠住了一颗纽扣，疼的她又是大叫又是捶打，破口大骂的样子半点也不像个贵族血统的小姐，折让奥佩伦笑的更响，满足了后才会替她解开，还把那件惹恼了他的姐姐的衬衫脱了下来，远远抛进缓慢涨落的潮水，再光裸着上身的去抓埃利亚的手腕，她装模作样的尖叫起来，然后捂着鼻子跳开，奥佩伦立刻朝她扑过去，他们像两头小兽一样的打闹不停，直到一头撞进了路线轨迹后方的道朗的胸口。

十五岁的身躯在阳光下亮的像琥珀，青涩又柔韧的线条依然纤细，散发着温暖的热度，每一寸都能完美贴合住一只宽大的手掌。奥佩伦这时候还在喘着气，胸膛起伏着，呼吸里带着甜味，仰头看过去的时候，他的表情没来得及做出其他反应。道朗正试图平衡另一只手中被无辜波及的酒杯，他最终抬高手臂，选择侧头喝掉一口，与此同时朝奥佩伦挑起一根眉毛，像是在调侃他先前的失态。那让他的弟弟一下子瞪大眼睛，蜜糖般的瞳色和杯中的液体颜色相近，然后奥佩伦忽然不怀好意的窃笑起来，把下巴垫上道朗的胸口，眼睛细细弯起，一侧酒窝深陷进去，嘴唇不自觉得撅着，然后，他忽然紧紧抱住道朗的腰，手指滑进衬衫和休闲西装间的缝隙里，开始挠他的哥哥的痒，直到道朗真的也被呛到咳嗽起来。

然后他们坐在堤坝上看日落，棉花糖色泽的云彩的形状有一半都像是高中教科书里的人像。

苏格兰的气候变化反复无常，好几回在外出到一半时就遇上降雨，天空被不期而至的乌云埋没，阴霾模糊了水平线，把海和天连在一起，他们不得不冒着雨，一路跑回大宅，然后匆匆道过晚安再各自钻进浴室。有的时候，奥佩伦会在这之后悄悄溜进道朗的卧室，没有擦干的头发打湿枕头，只露出一双眼睛的紧盯着窗口的雨点，像只警惕着雷声的猫，直到道朗从自己的浴室里出来，掀开被子的一角，然后把他从里面捞出来。

这样的夜晚总是很容易让年轻的男孩躁动不安，他不喜欢在一整天的热烈之后以这种仓促的方式收尾，那令他觉得怅然若失，又不知道为什么。于是奥佩伦会像小时候一样贪恋体温的蜷进道朗怀里，完全不在意距离或是他的哥哥上身依然赤裸着，脸颊迫切的贴上对方因为热水而湿烫的皮肤，呼吸埋进锁骨和肩窝，用柔软的声音请求道朗抚摸他的头发，自己的双手则穿过男人的腰侧环住光滑结实的后背，在皮肤上用手指写着字，然后要他猜。每次道朗猜错了，即便知道他的哥哥是故意的，那也能够让奥佩伦再次仰头笑起来。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> martell家大三角

 

 

“我要你以诸神的名义起誓。”

奥佩伦说，声音没有因为欲望而动摇半分，他轻柔的捧起他的哥哥的脸颊，在额头上印下第一个吻，伴随又一下沉重的起落，道朗嘶声抽气，手指深陷进奥佩伦被汗浸的柔韧肌理里，没法把视线从他弟弟的脸上移开。他们相结合的地方炙热的灼人，奥佩伦吞入他的方式迫切却生涩，每次扭动都过分粗暴，这让腾升起的担忧远超过了脑后嗡鸣的背德感与阴暗渴望。

道朗意识到自己不应当继续下去，但奥佩伦的表情看起来是如此的绝望又 _疯狂_ 。。

“我要你以家族的荣耀起誓。”

第二个吻落在他左边的面颊上，他的弟弟显然已经完全迷失在了自己的意识之中，他说着话，吻着他的哥哥，但眼睛里看到的却不是任何人。

道朗记得奥佩伦是那么的热爱他的姐姐，自十五岁起就憎恨着每个可能会迎娶她的人，不计一切的试图将她留在身边，再在失败之后头也不回的离开了阳戟城。他早该知道的，他本应看出来的，倘若他没有沉浸在试图掩饰属于 _他自己的_ 那份疯狂之中的话。

而最后一个吻，奥佩伦轻贴上道朗干涸许久的嘴唇。湿热的话语在唇齿间交换，那语调轻柔又甜蜜，像是蛇的信子的轻轻一碰，看似无害，却饱含剧毒。

“我要你以 ** _我的_** 性命起誓，道朗。”

这让道朗瞪大眼睛，瞬间从渴望之中清醒过来。短暂的惊讶之后，他感到一阵被羞辱了的愤怒烧入胸口，蒙蔽住双眼，他前所未有的狂怒，粗暴的把他的弟弟从胸口扯开，翻起上唇露出牙齿。

“滚下去，奥佩伦！”他嘶声低吼，感到胸口阵阵钝痛，“我不需要你像个妓女一样出卖身体以让我为我的妹妹复仇；我也不需要我的弟弟用他自己的性命来威胁我。”

不少人曾说过多恩的红毒蛇是个疯子，道朗曾一度对那种言论嗤之以鼻，但现在，他忍不住的怀疑这说法不无道理，因为奥佩伦对他的话置若罔闻，他本就在不顾一切的向道朗寻求一个承诺，但此时此刻，他表现的却好像是无论谁再做什么都已经无济于事。

他的弟弟素来都是个英勇善战的战士，在武力对抗上没有几个人会是红毒蛇的对手，但现在就连多恩的亲王的怒火对他也同样的一文不值，那双矫健的腿仍然缠在道朗的腰际，显然是对这种反应早已有所预计。他不为所动，只是仰头大笑起来，毫不费力的把自己重新贴进他的哥哥气喘吁吁的胸膛里，蛇般柔软的双臂搂住他的脖子，再次吻在道朗因为怒火和痛心而抿起的唇角。

“为我起誓，哥哥，”奥佩伦亲昵的拿鼻尖蹭着道朗的面颊，话语柔软的像他小时候的撒娇，却也顽固的像无法撼动的山峦，“发誓你会为埃利亚复仇，发誓你会叫兰尼斯特们血债血还，发誓你会 _不惜一切_ 为她正名。”

紧接着，奥佩伦又伸出舌尖去勾勒他的哥哥的嘴唇，抬眼时黑色的双瞳里闪烁着明亮的光，他紧盯进道朗的眼睛里，微微一笑，像是在挑衅着他来拒绝自己。

“向我发誓，道朗，”他诱惑道，拨撩着他的哥哥，“然后我就是你的了。”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 现代AU

 

 

 

奥佩伦拿手指轻敲着玻璃橱窗。里面存放着他在12年时为某个时尚品牌拍摄的一组硬照，封面上的他歪头盯着镜头，半耷拉着眼皮，嘴角斜翘，因为明确指示而缺乏上衣，胸膛上由红色墨水引入皮肤肌肉的毒蛇正朝一侧动脉吐着蛇信。

他明确记得摄影师对这组照片的要求：“给我欲望的表情，宝贝。”而这本被放在最靠里的走廊尽头，却也最贴近卧室。

这让奥佩伦忍不住的笑了起来，侧头给了他的哥哥一个调侃的眼神，“要是我现在下楼走一圈得话，会不会发现你有堆满整个仓库的杂志存货？”他听说这版早就没有印卖了，但放在玻璃柜里的这本还是新到几乎能嗅到墨水的味道。

道朗头也没抬，对他的调侃有种已经习惯了的熟视无睹。他埋头继续签下一份资金流转单，简单的回答，“你可以自己去看看。”

奥佩伦的手指因为这句话停顿下来，他回过头，瞪着他的哥哥。

如果他没理解错的话，这句话的真正含义是‘ _ _对__ ’。所以，显然，道朗的仓库里还真的有存他的杂志。而就从他对他的哥哥的了解来看，这个男人习惯把事做到极端，所以他哪怕在下面发现自己从出道第一年到现在的所有完整存档都不会奇怪。

这让他在感到毛骨悚然的同时也被一股莫名的情绪捕捉住。道朗从来不是会表现出热烈的感情的人，他甚至极少在股东大会以外的地方见自己的女儿，两人之间最密切的联系是在讨论当即销售额的时候。但奥佩伦必须承认，道朗越是这样，他就越会在他的哥哥因为他而做出那些甜蜜到吓人的事时兴奋到管不住自己。

这很病态，他当然知道，但他控制不住自己，也不是很想控制。

而此时此刻，奥佩伦相当想要把道朗手里那堆见鬼的文档统统推到地上，再爬上那张宽大的桃花心木办公桌，让他的哥哥只能专注的看着自己。

“只要是你在的时候，我基本上就住在你的公寓里，道朗，你完全没必要买那些纸质的替代品。”奥佩伦忍耐的说，声音压得比平时要低。他缓步走向道朗，直到对方捕捉到他语气中的欲望，于是放下笔，抬头看了过来。

他的哥哥用一贯的眼神看着他，平缓，安静，像风平浪静的海面，但奥佩伦知道在那之下是暗流翻涌的独占欲。

“那不是替代品，奥佩伦，只是拿来留作纪念。”道朗温和的回答。

奥佩伦对此只是不置可否的挑了下眉毛，他站定在对方跟前，一只脚登上座椅的扶手，借力向后让自己坐上去，撑住桌面。他故意大幅度的活动肩膀和腰背，让道朗能够看清自己的肌肉撑开衬衫时崩出的线条。

然后他慢吞吞的把道朗手里的文件推到地上，期间一直牢牢盯着他的哥哥的眼睛。

“你也不需要纪念品，道朗。”奥佩伦弓起肩膀，柔软的说，像是家猫被揉到它喜欢的地方时发出的呼声，也像蛇在弹吐蛇信。

道朗冲他危险的眯起眼睛，瞳孔略微放大，掐断过他人喉管也签署过鲜血契约的手掌伸向奥佩伦，直到抓住一只裹在西装裤下的膝盖，再顺着大腿的线条一路往上滑到腰胯。

奥佩伦为此微笑起来，在他的哥哥的双手下顺从的展开着自己，哪怕是被捏住脖颈的按倒在办公桌上时也未曾改变半点，他的那副表情和杂志封面上的一模一样。

“我一直都是你的。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underage；现代AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage；现代AU

underage&现代AU

 

—

 

 

 

 

奥佩伦把这当做他和道朗之间的一种小游戏。

第一次在欧洲的度假别墅里发现针孔摄像头的时候，奥佩伦确实诧异过好一阵，伴随一丝不得不承认的不安。他当即把整个宅邸翻了个面，结果颇为丰厚，在每个卧室里都找到起码两个以上的摄像和收音器，于是紧接着他又从一些地方拉到关系，试图追踪查询这些监控器的主人，期间他难免胡思乱想自己或身边的谁是否得罪了哪些人，随即又觉得以他的情况来说，他能干的最错的事也不过是睡过一两个西亚王子的情妇，可即便如此，他们也从不曾在这些卧室里谈过任何能引人侧耳的事。

逻辑推论于是指向另一个奥佩伦不太情愿相信的简单结论：他可能有了一位相当有能力的跟踪狂。

说实在话，奥佩伦虽说向来号称自己来者不拒，但哪怕是他也有自己的底线，被窥伺私生活算是其中之一，更别提其中的安全隐患问题，他会在镁光灯下暴露出来的自然都是他无所畏惧的，但那不代表他确实没有想要藏起来的东西。

于是，在他又从自己在美国的三所住宅里找出同一种类的监控设备，却依然无法通过警方获得任何有用的购买记录时，奥佩伦终于认输了，他不能再拖拉下去。如果在明面上的信息网无法找到这份关注的源头的话，他至少还有另一个信息来源。

意识到自己已经被逼迫到需要求助的境地足以令奥佩伦怒火中烧，却仍然不得不拿起电话，在临时入住并反复检查过三遍的酒店客房中烦躁的转过好几圈，最终拨出一个前缀为远东的私人号码。

道朗•马迪尔。马迪尔集团隐藏在暗面的最终幕后，同时也是他的血亲哥哥。道朗是那种不苟言笑的类型，他的长相继承了他们早逝的父亲，随着年龄的增长也愈发相似，五官变得深邃且尖锐，第一眼就会给出不近人情的印象，就这方面来说，他和奥佩伦或他的姐姐都截然不同。

在外人眼中，他们与这个年长的哥哥关系相当不好，无论是埃利亚或奥佩伦都在各类采访中对道朗避而不谈，他们会谈政治、谈性取向、谈当季时尚品牌的走秀、谈马迪尔公司最近的抉择赞助了哪几个慈善机构，但他们从来不提及家族成员的关系。

马迪尔是个分工严明的家族，为了继续扩张家族的合法产业、为了掩盖住那些不见光的活计，每个人都有他们需要扮演的角色。而如果说道朗是家族的实际掌控者的话，那埃利亚就是交际者，她嫁入其他豪门，成为首席执行官的娇妻，在镜头下挽着丈夫的手臂露出温婉的微笑，构建起企业合作的桥梁，而奥佩伦则是门面，他在杂志封面上不加掩饰的展示自己的身体、在LA各大派对上被拍到和不同性别不同肤色的人亲热、在颁奖仪式上充分发挥自己人格魅力的侃侃而谈。

他们用光鲜漂亮的外表遮拦内在烈火灼烧的野心，而没有人能说他们马迪尔的孩子中有哪个不是个绝佳的演员。

当然，这意味着他们的关系自然也会比众人眼中的要好上很多。就拿奥佩伦和道朗来说，他至少每半年都会回家乡一两周，对外宣称那是他给自己的休假，过一阵子彻底脱离社媒雷达的隐居生活。而实际上，他在这些时间里都会关紧房门，和他的哥哥商讨家族下一步的发展，直到两人伴着一整瓶麦卡伦把竞争对手的当季销售额看到头痛难忍，这才会扔下那些报告纸，然后去家族宅邸后的花园里聊一会儿不那么干枯的话题。

道朗与奥佩伦相差足有十岁，家族秘密除外，共同话题倒是依然不少，不过无论一开头是如何展开的，奥佩伦发现自己总免不了想要打探他的哥哥的私人生活。他们之间自打奥佩伦十五岁起就产生出了一种超脱于兄弟情义之外的微妙气氛，像是某种气场之间的制衡，距离相近，势均力敌，但却都无从摆脱现状。

 

彼时二十五岁的道朗对刚踏入青春期的奥佩伦而言就像一块导磁面板，他的大哥拥有马迪尔家族基因一贯的英俊和优秀，门萨俱乐部的金钥匙再加上那个优雅的微笑，相结合时足以产生温和却致命的魅力，甚至连他在外留学时寻得的妻子梅拉里奥也美丽聪慧到令人不知道该嫉妒哪位才好，而正是他这样优异的兄弟、血亲、有妇之夫——道朗的一举一动都将奥佩伦牢牢吸引住。

他也曾有过笃定认为这是自己由于荷尔蒙作祟而产生的混乱时刻，内心惴惴不安的畏惧着另外一种假想会成真，憎恨着自己不受控的吸引力和背德的渴望，试图用在交际圈中和与道朗年级或气质相仿的人乱搞以证明自己只是有了个类型。当然，这些时刻如今都已经过去，奥佩伦知道自己到底想要什么，也学会了如何去掩饰。但令他至今也难以释怀、甚至不惜在独立后毛遂自荐成为家族的花瓶，远赴美国独自生活的原因，是道朗对这一切的纵容。

他们的哥哥有着和马迪尔家族的其他人不尽相同的性格，这点在奥佩伦能够听懂隐喻后就被以各式各样的方式和各式各样的人都告知过。道朗是他们的母亲的第一个儿子，在缺乏兄弟姐妹的情况下与各色的智商和行为测试度过了整个童年，他如万众期待般的聪颖、明智、善于计划。

唯一的问题在于，在他开始伪装之前，没有人见到过道朗表达出任何形式上的激烈情绪。要么是他极为擅长隐忍，要么是他天生就缺乏一些东西，连他们的母亲都没能在过世前搞清楚道朗究竟落入哪个范畴。倘若出生于政治世家的话，那他们的哥哥这样的人必然会成为备受期待的天之骄子，一个天生的扑克脸，对政治家而言再也没有更妙的事了，但他们是马迪尔，是以火热、强势、足以灼烧干净整片燎原的热烈而闻名的马迪尔，道朗这样的存在就如同屋中大象，冰封的铜铁，家族中人人都绕着他走，质疑着他的冷漠、畏惧着他是否会有到来的那一天的爆发。

__“人一旦意识到他或她被特殊对待，就会产生令自己都意外的想法。”_ _

大学时期，奥佩伦曾在金融课程上学到过一课，他们的讲师用这个形容来解释一名执行官该如何引导手下员工，他一开始会参与这门课的根本目的其实是为了睡到讲师的助教，但意外之喜是课程远没有预计的那样枯燥，因为他发现这话搬出来后，在其他地方也一样适用。

奥佩伦在十四岁的时候才意识到他的哥哥对待自己有多特殊。那时候的道朗已经学会在家族面前伪装，他会微笑，会点头，能够彬彬有礼的向别人介绍自己的课程专业，偶尔说一两个符合时宜的笑话活跃气氛，直到人群满意于这匹曾经的家族黑马变成了符合他们理想的模样，最终散去后，道朗就会瞬间收起笑容，放下酒杯，面无表情的告诉还徘徊在厅堂的奥佩伦和几个借宿大宅的小表亲们回到自己的房间里去，宴会已经结束了。

但区别在于，道朗会在那之后再折返来到奥佩伦的房间，然后带他去宅邸后的花园里做最简单的抛球练习。他的哥哥在大学时曾挫伤过膝盖，留下了令人惋惜的后遗症，但这从未阻止他支持自己的弟弟去尝试各种形式的运动。而在那些时候，道朗偶尔略微翘起嘴角的微笑是真的，看向奥佩伦时宠溺的眼神是真的，为了鼓励或单纯只是想要靠近些的搭肩的动作也是真的。他分辨的出来这些东西，奥佩伦在识别他人情绪的真假上有着异样的天赋，那或多或少和见证了道朗的改变有关。

而在奥佩伦的十六岁生日时，道朗背着他们的母亲动用了自己的私人账户而非家族基金，为他的弟弟买了一辆他渴望已久的猩红跑车。他甚至在奥佩伦兴奋到难以自持的跳到他身上来时配合的托住了他的大腿根部，任由他的弟弟紧紧环住他的脖子，再当着他妻子与埃利亚的面，扎扎实实吻到了他的嘴上。在奥佩伦因为意识到自己的行为而整个惊恐的僵住身体后，道朗动作温和的把他的弟弟放回到地下，再扶住他的后颈，低头回吻在奥佩伦的额角。

他首先看了周围的人群一眼，然后微笑起来，“至少你比母亲更喜欢我的礼物，奥佩伦。”

于是所有人都大笑起来，鼓着掌，为马迪尔的第二个儿子献上自己的贺词，没人再关注他们骄纵的小王子刚才是否不小心暴露出了自己最真诚的渴望。

只有奥佩伦注意到了。他能感受到道朗在这过程中至始至终扶在他后颈上的那只手，宽大的手掌搭着他的肩与颈相接的地方，温热坚实，充满了强烈的存在感，拇指在没人看得到的地方轻柔的画着弧线，而那令他几乎就要无法忍耐的再重复一遍刚才自己失控时的举动。

不过奥佩伦很快就学会了不再去揣测道朗的那些举动意味着什么，或是能够意味什么。因为同年，他的哥哥与他美丽的妻子便诞下了他们的第一个女孩，第二年是个男孩，奥佩伦赶在第三年能到来之前就搬出了马迪尔大宅，跟随着他的姐姐的脚步远赴北美留学。

 

道朗在机场送别时的最后一个问题是他想要如何处置他的跑车。

奥佩伦耸耸肩，回答说放着或是卖了，我有好几年不会回来，而保养太费事。然后他冲他的哥哥歪过头微笑，大胆的挑衅着。这是他从为了埋没自己的欲望而睡过的人那了解到的一个小把戏，此时此刻他嘴角翘起的角度透露出精打细算的暧昧，脖颈牵引的线条长且诱人，目光里闪烁着不加掩饰的欲望。这是他承诺过自己永远不会展现给道朗的一面，但他想要在离开之前得到一些反馈，哪怕是一次也好。梅拉里奥不在这里，埃利亚也不在，奥佩伦不会做什么，但他迫切又绝望的想要知道道朗会怎么做。

他的哥哥说好的，然后走过来给了奥佩伦一个体贴但点到即止的拥抱。

雪松木的味道包裹住他，奥佩伦僵硬的让道朗把自己的头引导着靠上他的肩膀。他们的身高差距在这几年内快速缩小到了半个头不到，尽管道朗依然是更加高的那个，但奥佩伦在体型上已经因为好几年的体育活动而变得矫健结实。他依稀记得自己曾说有信心可以在成年以前完全超过道朗，距离那个时间点还有四个月，奥佩伦惋惜的想到那个愿望恐怕无法实现了。当然，对那时的他来说，值得惋惜的东西还有很多。

“我依然会照看着你的。”他的哥哥在他耳边低声说，手掌停留在奥佩伦的后背上，轻的几乎感觉不到分量。

他们分开时，道朗似乎没有任何情绪的变化，一贯的语气，一贯的表情，一贯的眼神。或者奥佩伦只是这次没能看出来那双铁灰色眼睛里掩埋着的究竟是什么。

于是他只能点点头，没再多说一个字。

最终登机的时候，奥佩伦甚至没有回头去确认道朗有没有目视他的离开。

 

十年是一段相当长的时间，足以让人遗忘很多事。奥佩伦在留学期间和家族产生过一段为时三年的空白期，他在那段时间里一次也没回去过，一次也没联络过埃利亚以外的人，仿佛彻底忘却了自己当初离家时给出的理由，全诚投入的一头扎进新生活的氛围之中。他的姐姐不明白这是为什么，但她也没有逼迫奥佩伦诉说原因。在毕业典礼上，她和当时的一任女友是除了校方摄影师外唯二替他录下了优秀毕业生致辞的人。

唯一一次例外在奥佩伦十八岁生日的那天。

美国的生活与他很相称，而他也同样充分发挥了马迪尔家族的风范，在短短几个月内就成功展开了自己的交际圈，因此几个关系较好的朋友在他的生日逼近时主动提议要为他举行一个派对，奥佩伦想不出半个自己为什么要拒绝的理由。

当晚最大的惊喜来自多恩，道朗给他打了一通电话，让奥佩伦甚至来不及抓上外套就匆匆离开了派对现场，一头扎进纽约夜晚的空气里。他抱着自己被凉风刮的耸起的肩膀，嘴角依然擒着柔软的笑意。他们聊了几句，美国的生活和他的专业课程，诸如此类的东西，然后换到他的哥哥的妻子在电话那头祝贺他成年快乐。奥佩伦道谢，惯例的以自己的方式赞扬了她的美貌，接着礼貌委婉的表示自己该回去了，那好歹也是他的生日派对。

“你们兄弟还要再聊几句吗？”梅拉里奥在电话里调侃的说，“道朗甚至在今天的日历上做了标记。”

“我们家可没有日历，马迪尔夫人。”奥佩伦笑起来，以同样的口吻回答她，“下次吧，我真的得回去了。”

后来，他在派对上同某个黑发男孩亲热时不小心把手机掉进了一个冰桶里，一整夜过后才发觉过来。损失相当惨重，一整个短讯界面的调情记录、这个学期的课程表、他这周刚做到一半的课件PPT，以及那只手机里所有的联络人，所有的东西都随着一节小小的储备电池被化开的冰水泡的一干二净。几年后，在他不得不面对整个家族的询问时，奥佩伦才装模作样的想起来这回事，并诚恳的胡扯说自己当时太忙了，一直没能找到恢复手机的方式，或是问埃利亚要个电话的时间。

道朗对此的评价只是简单的一句，“至少你现在有个新手机了。”

 

奥佩伦直到毕业后才跟随埃利亚回了一趟多恩，那还是因为他必须回去不可，他即将要正式开始为家族事业选择自己未来的道路和发展模式，不久前有几个经纪公司通过学校联系上了他，奥佩伦立刻意识到这或许会是一个很好的机会，他的姐姐也很赞同，当时她已经有了一个婚约对象。一切都息息相关。

顺便，他们还有一场葬礼要参加。

一个远房表亲偶遇意外，说实话，奥佩伦甚至已经记不清对方的是他父亲还是母亲那边的亲戚，但马迪尔的人就是马迪尔的人，无论对方血管里流淌的还剩多少分之一属于他们家族。直到回到家中，奥佩伦在真正了解到那句话之下暗喻着的实情究竟是怎么样的。道朗在他自己仍在大学时便从母亲那里接手了他们的家族企业，但他从不带工作回家，所以无论是奥佩伦或埃利亚都不曾真正了解过他们家族的企业所包含的范畴究竟有多大。

时至今日，马迪尔家族的产业百分之八十已经完全转正合法，在道朗接手后那个数字又拔高了一些，但依然留有残余的问题。这就引出了那之后，奥佩伦和他的姐姐两人还未来得及换下葬礼时用的黑色套装，便要在一扇关起的房门后阅读一份又一份被递给他们的文件，只偶尔沉默的抿一口酒，再交换一下眼神。

道朗直到最后也没有问他们任何问题，他们自然不用给出彼此都已经心知肚明的答案。

而于公于私，奥佩伦都有充分的理由。

说回现在。

奥佩伦有预测过因为这类事而去联系道朗可能会引发的后果，他的哥哥从未口头抒发过任何形式上的感情，但奥佩伦明白他是被爱着的，即便那或许并非是他所希望的那种爱。所以道朗可能会和他一样愤怒，也可能会率先谴责他的不谨慎，或者让在电话里要他等一会儿，因为他也得检查一遍马迪尔家的大宅是否同样遭到的入侵。但无论如何，奥佩伦挺确定自己在这事彻底解决之前都不能再回去了，他不会冒险让他们的计划因为一个该死的跟踪狂而暴露。

不过，奥佩伦没有料到的是，道朗甚至没接起他的电话，只在当天夜晚用私人号码回了一封短讯。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU&BDSM undertone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU&BDSM undertone

现代AU&BDSM undertone

—

 

  
  
  
奥佩伦第一次将拴绳放入道朗手中时，他在前一天刚过完自己的24岁生日。  
派对，酒精，大麻把他的脑子搅合成糟乱的泥潭，有人往他的酒里放入白色的粉末，透过震耳欲聋的音乐告诉他那只是维克丁，笑容在摇曳的派对专用霓虹灯头下显得诡异又虚假，有点像希区考克镜头中的惊悚片的画面。奥佩伦盯着他小丑似的脸，思考着是谁放了个药贩进来，并且打心底的不信从那张嘴里吐出来的半个字。但最后，他耸耸肩，然后大笑着把那杯酒一饮而尽。

举起空杯向空气致敬，奥佩伦在身边的人能够醉醺醺的喊出‘干杯’前松开手，随后无比贪婪的看着那玻璃杯从半空掉落下来，最终砸在凭租别墅铺垫满昂贵地毯的地面上。杯子没有碎， _ _为什么它该碎__ ？但无论如何，无声息的陨落无法满足此刻他希望破坏一切的躁动，于是又转移目标的开始在真皮沙发上和任何看的顺眼的人亲成一团，温暖缠人的肉体与麻木的神经不起冲突，欲望被放纵后就变成了一头出笼的猛兽，他让那一刻里高于一切的快乐冲灭过往所有的原则和谨慎，任由自己像寄生虫般依赖于此，而不是成为欢愉的主人。  
这样做的后果便是在当日凌晨，他被戒断反应逼入绝路。那不是因为滥用毒品而造成的生理伤害，不，但就某种程度而言，奥佩伦依靠他仅剩的恍惚意识猜测这或许更糟。  
他在反锁的浴室浴缸里开着花洒，衣衫完整，就连西装外套都还工整的叠挂在化妆镜前的椅背上。但这个时刻，即便水流打湿衬衫贴上皮肤他也无法辨别出冷暖，这份欢愉后的空洞和麻木沁入骨髓，庞大的足以遮蔽所有感官，让他只能听见来自体内的那些杂音：如海浪咆哮着扑击峭壁般愤怒的、血管壁中血液奔涌的声音；由胸腔深处传递至脖颈的心跳震耳欲聋，响亮的像是有人在他耳边猛烈击鼓；在那之中，最糟糕的却是他自己的声音，那些被埋没在内心的话语被混合着烈酒吞入、或是由某根柔软的舌头推进他口中的处方药激发出来，在脑内放大无数倍，像被一组该死的立体环声音响包围似的，再紧紧抓着他的脚踝将他拖入这场无论演员、观众、指导都独由他一人分饰的舞台剧中。  
最终，奥佩伦不得不将手背塞进齿缝里死死咬住，才不至于被那些纷杂的声音和体内深处并发的痛苦打碎，他默念着自己的名字，咀嚼那个引以为傲的姓氏，试图从中寻得力量，可重复过一千遍的话与没有其他观众时的自傲及其容易失去根本的意义，很快他就又开始走神。一个黑洞在吞噬着他，并非从头或脚开始，而是自内心深处往外扩张，意识到自己的无能为力总比对一切感到狂怒来的更具打击。奥佩伦仰起头，让水流划过脸和眼睛，徒劳的努力着，尝试用些有实体的存在来洗刷这突如其来的失控，但无论他把水温调至多高，在这个时刻，他始终无法想象还有什么能让他再热起来。  
直到有谁扭开把手，推开门，然后就这么走了进来。  
道朗停在门口，一手插在口袋里，另一手依然搭在门把上。他的哥哥穿着黑色及膝羊绒大衣，里面是高级订制的黑色西装，妥帖的扣到第三颗纽扣，黑色的领带用针别在胸口，还带着一副漆黑的高级皮质手套，他风尘仆仆的肩上挂了几片尚未融化的雪花，却依然显得像从十八世纪的英国或是某场葬礼走出来似的，而相衬之下，这间原本还算得上宽敞的浴室瞬间变得相当令人羞愧，当然也包括里面的其他人。

奥佩伦挪开视线，继续他的走神。如果道朗想打招呼，他可以先开口。

果然，他的哥哥在片刻沉默后率先开口了，一如奥佩伦预测的那样，这也是他没有因为那些字词而畏缩的原因。

“埃利亚会非常失望的。”道朗边说边带上门，接着走过来关掉花洒，居高临下的俯视奥佩伦，几秒的打量后，他补充，“你用热水毁了一套上好的西装。”

 _ _他没有预测到这后半句__ 。奥佩伦想，后知后觉的意识到自己的错误。 _ _但这也确实像埃利亚会说的话__ 。他于是咳嗽起来，垂下头，一只手臂搁上膝盖，笼统的指了指旁边的椅子，“外套放在那儿了。”他张开嘴才听见自己的声音有多嘶哑。

一声轻的几乎不可闻的叹气，然后道朗没有动摇的挑起一根眉毛，语调优雅的回答他说，“可惜裤子依然穿在你的身上。”  
这让奥佩伦顿了顿，然后一把摊开手，他清清嗓子，“好吧，伤害已经造成了。”他说，“我猜你不是很满意，兄弟？”说话的时候他也没有看向道朗，这个动作是非常刻意的。

他的哥哥别过头，环视了一圈四周，像是认可，又像是单纯的心不在焉。空气里充斥着不知哪来的消毒水和高档的香水味，外加原本的柠檬味空气清新剂，实在说不上清新宜人，那让他皱了一下眉。再次转回来的时候，他看向奥佩伦的目光几乎称得上的是在同情，“不，这和我想要什么无关，弟弟。”他柔声说。  
“别用应付孩童或蠢货的语气对我说话，道朗，”奥佩伦嘀咕，姗姗来迟的感到羞耻和被刺痛。他把手收了回去，绕到脑后笨拙的寻找着花洒的开关，“你该更了解我的。”

这次没有再传来叹息，道朗在他脸上掴了一掌，皮革与皮肤接触时发出响亮的脆响，那份火烧火燎的刺痛混杂着羞辱，让奥佩伦呲牙怒吼起来。他弓起背脊狂怒的瞪向袭击他的人，但看到的却不是他的哥哥，只是一个模糊的人影。  
“你一直都知道自己想要什么，奥佩伦，现在也是。”道朗的声音告诉他，与此同时把一只手伸过来，穿过腋下将他撑起。奥佩伦还没来得及挣扎，头就被迫靠上一个坚实的肩膀，他听到自己的呼吸声短又急促，于是发出一声干哑的嗤笑声，没有回答。  
紧接着，他的哥哥在他头顶温和的说，“你只是需要有人来提醒你。”  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；BDSM

现代AU&BDSM

 

 

  
“过来，奥佩伦。”  
奥佩伦立刻从自己的膝盖上爬起来，随即意识到他此刻完全的一丝不挂。赤裸的面对某个人与他而言几乎称得上是家常便饭，但当一个随意的情人被换做成道朗的时候，他发现自己变得和任何普通人一样难以控制住那份羞耻心，想要挡住身体的冲动异常强烈，于是他起身的动作也开始遮遮掩掩。  
“停。”道朗忽然说，表情严厉。  
几乎是立刻的，奥佩伦被定格在原地，甚至屏住了呼吸，他抬头看过去，发现道朗已经危险的眯起了眼睛，他还没有完全适应他的哥哥以这样的语气和他说话。  
“再来一次。”道朗命令道。  
小心的呼出一口气，奥佩伦没有回答，但服从的回到地上。他让已经开始酸痛的双膝触及地面，膝盖上的皮肤在接触到羊毛质地的地毯时变得瘙痒起来。道朗在他们到达前便电话通知过助理，提出了对公寓布置的要求，奥佩伦只听到了其中的一两个，而那之一就包括一张羊毛手工枪刺地毯。显然，他的哥哥在那个时候已经预计到了这一刻。  
快速抛开无关的想法，奥佩伦绷紧大腿上的肌肉，忍耐下那些被精心赐予的不适，在完全跪下后僵硬了足有半分钟，脑内快速定夺着下一步该怎么做。他不确定自己上次做错了哪个步骤，但道朗的不满是完全认真的，他可不希望再给对方随意滥用惩罚权的理由。到现在为止，奥佩伦也多少切身体会到了他的哥哥在这方面的掌控欲，道朗甚至会因为自己给了他无谓的惩罚理由而惩罚他。  
再次犹豫的站起来的时候，奥佩伦又一次被叫住。然后是第三次，第四次。  
“继续重复这个动作。直到我说可以为止。”道朗提高嗓音说，表情因为不满而愈发冷厉，他的语气残酷，像是割开黄油的刀，每个字都带着刁钻的力道，几乎要扎进奥佩伦的肉里一样刺人。  
那让奥佩伦猛地抬起头，这回不加掩饰的露出了恼火的表情，双手在依然维持着半蹲动作的腿侧收紧，他的脚踝已经开始轻微摇晃，重心因为肌肉的僵硬而变得不稳定。  
但在这个问题上，显然道朗不容反驳，他用拇指擦着蜷曲食指的侧面，像是在考虑要拽紧一根无形的栓绳。最终，他松开手，然后一字一句的对奥佩伦说，“这次，你要在这么做的时候想着我，而不是你那可怜的自尊心。”  
跪在地上的男人因为这句话而愣住，片刻后反应了过来。心脏在胸腔里古怪的跳动几下，异样的感受从中涌了出来，奥佩伦把险些要脱口而出的话吞回去，他放下视线，缓慢的呼出了一口打从刚开始就屏住了的呼吸，感到那份紧张感和不安随之离开了他的身体。  
他放松膝盖，再次跪回原地，跟着收拢肩膀，让手臂贴住腰侧，然后慢慢的站了起来。道朗没有出声，所以奥佩伦大胆的朝他投去一眼，发现他的哥哥正用捉摸不定的目光盯着他。他安心的收回视线，接着往前迈步走去，直到脚掌踏上地毯的边缘，接触到冰冷的大理石地面才停下，此时他正站在道朗跟前不足几寸的距离。  
他的哥哥仍然没有叫停。奥佩伦不需要命令，这次他主动的跪了下来，膝盖接触地面时毫无声息。  
房间内陷入一阵宁和的安静之中，直到两根温柔的手指挑起他的下巴，奥佩伦才意识到自己低垂着头。道朗铁灰色的眼睛在他脸上搜寻了一会儿，然后一个满意的微笑出现在他的哥哥的嘴角。  
“好孩子，奥佩伦。”道朗赞赏道。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noncon；underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noncon；underage

noncon&underage

—

 

 

 

青少年的体温总是比较高，这也是这个年龄段特有的生命力的体现，奥佩伦的身体散发着热气，颧骨上浮起暗红色，被汗浸湿的黑色卷发温顺的搭在额头上，随着呼气偶尔被吹动，他的身上有几个淤青，膝盖和手肘上有挫伤，印在蜜褐色的皮肤上不算很明显，已经有了消退的痕迹，道朗知道那是因为曲棍球练习。

一只手抵上他的胸口，他发现奥佩伦正看着自己。他的弟弟眼眶湿润，睫毛被打湿后根根分明，嘴唇让他自己咬的红肿，平时总带着的自信又无忧无虑的神态消失不见。

“等下，道朗……”他磕磕绊绊的说，偶尔短促的抽一口气，眉头紧紧皱着一团，看起来很不舒服。那只手又推搡了一下，没有推开，于是滑到了肩膀上。“你、你在做什么？”他小声问，嘴唇打着颤，表情疑惑又慌乱。但他们都知道奥佩伦一早就知道答案了。

他的腿被按下去，大腿几乎贴上自己的胸口，被打开的穴口正往外溢出润滑剂，把臀缝弄得粘湿成一片，被迫吞纳进更多的手指，在抽插时发出一点水声，带出情欲和咄咄逼人的热度。道朗没有停止动作，始终保持着他的耐心，继续戳刺着柔软的肠道，他已经下定决心要做足准备工作，他的弟弟还太过纤细，不可能轻易容纳超过两根手指的东西。他的肩胛骨和胸膛太过淡薄，连接着窄细的腰和臀，浑身上下都是硌人肋骨的关节，肌肉曲线尚且只有一个青涩的雏形，他就像一个需要被珍藏在手掌的玻璃工艺品，美丽但脆弱，再小心的对待也不为过。

奥佩伦在被手指戳到某处时发出了一声细碎的呜咽，双眼茫然的瞪大，惊讶又不安的看向道朗，像是在问为什么也像在寻觅安慰，在没有得到回应的时候，他发出了那种受伤的小兽般的声音，轻微扭动着身体，但找不到真正逃脱所需的力气或是胆量。一只踝骨突出的脚踝依然挂在道朗的肩上，像根一掰就断的树枝，颤抖又纤细。他想象自己一只手就把它完全裹住的样子。

“嘘，乖孩子，”道朗最终说，把肩上的那只手拉到唇边，亲了亲发白的指关节，确保自己始终紧盯进奥佩伦的双眼里，“没事的，全部交给我就好。”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dubious consent；underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubious consent；underage

dubious consent&underage

—

 

 

 

奥佩伦像蛇一样缠在道朗身上，手臂紧紧勾着他的哥哥的脖颈，腿盘在腰上，相叠的脚踝顶进道朗的后背，他随着每次的抽插顶撞呻吟出声，眼睛因为过于密集的快感几乎翻进脑后，在眼皮之下看到数道白光，汗和唾液从嘴角滑落，但他实在没法去在乎。道朗又沉又热，宽大的手掌用力揉捏着他的臀肉，把他分的更开，角度和力道刁钻的像生物课上制作蝴蝶标本，目的明确的要把他钉进讲台里，大开大合的动作将他原本就所剩无几的力道和理智一并操了出去。奥佩伦浑身发颤，能感觉到自己只差一点就要滑过那条线，他的性器被夹在两人之间，敏感的顶端磨蹭着道朗衬衫的布料，轻微的刺痛着，弹动着等待宣泄。而那让他仰起头，拉长脖颈的曲线，暴露出大片被留下层叠红紫色印记的皮肤，扭动着腰让自己吃的更深，让体内的性器能够碾过他想要的地方，姿态放荡又沉迷，把自己放逐进被给予的激烈快感之中。

直到他听见门口传来一阵桌椅碰撞的声音。

奥佩伦倏地睁开眼睛，然后看见他的两个 _ _同班同学__ 正站在教室门口，各自背着一个运动包，显然刚从训练回来。其中一个的手还搭在门把手上，他们原本打闹说笑的声音在看到面前这一幕时瞬间消失，震惊写满了他们的脸。

恐慌和 _ _羞耻__ 瞬间包席卷过奥佩伦的大脑，他瞪圆眼睛，听到自己的呼吸卡进了喉咙里，身体无法控制的一阵抽搐般的绷紧。他的同学看到了，他知道自己一直都有某些名声，但这和那种小打小闹的调情截然不同，奥佩伦相当确定他们完全看得出来，此刻正把他操进讲台里的人是个成年男人，更不要提这是道朗，是他的 _ _哥哥__ 。他无法想象这件事如果传出去了——而且他能对天发誓，这件事绝对会像引火线一样传播出去——会发生什么。

“停，道朗，停下，有人——”他小声呜咽，试图得到他的哥哥的注意，但道朗还在操他，皮带扣撞着讲台边缘的金属碰撞声一刻不停，又热又厚的性器往体内不断深入，几乎顶穿他的肚皮也不肯停，而那带来的快感和被发现了的羞耻灼烧着奥佩伦的大脑，让他的眼眶一阵难堪的发红。他不敢再去看门口的情况，不知道他们是不是已经走了。但无论如何，他无法信任自己会对此做出什么表情，也不想在这种时刻露出软弱，于是只能选择把脸用力埋进道朗的大衣领口里，开始用力的推搡着他的哥哥的胸膛，但对方始终不为所动。

“等下，道朗、道朗，他们看到了！”奥佩伦哽咽着说，已经感到愈发恼火，他想要逃开，但两腿一阵发软，感觉自己距离崩溃只差一线之隔。他咒骂着半小时前的自己，此时此刻一点也想不起来当时他究竟为什么会觉得和道朗在教室里搞上是一个天杀的好主意。而他的哥哥就像没有听到他说的半个字一样，甚至还因为他的抗拒而从胸膛深处发出一阵不满又不耐烦的低沉声音，然后空出双臂，一只抓住奥佩伦的手腕反扣到了头顶，另一只手用力捏住了他的下巴。

“那就让他们看着。”道朗嘶声告诉他。

下颚的骨骼被他的哥哥的手指捏的生疼，道朗极少会用这种方式触碰他，如果换做平时或是任何其他地方，奥佩伦会觉得这性感极了，但不是现在。现在，他只能惊讶又无助的含糊呻吟，把想说的话统统吞回去，身体颤抖的像在暴风雨的海面上摇曳的小船。道朗接机又往他体内狠狠顶了一次，然后是第二次，顶端碾过前列腺的位置，让奥佩伦因为过于直接的快感而蜷起了身体，他小口小口的急促喘息着，从喉咙里漏出被噎住似的抽泣声，头脑在一瞬间空白，然后就这么射在了自己的小腹上。

紧接着，他在能恢复之前就被再次压平回讲台，道朗笼罩在他身上就像一片无法驱散的阴霾。奥佩伦感到眼眶里滚烫，鼻腔一阵发酸，羞耻和惊慌和委屈的情绪一其涌了上来。他紧紧抿起嘴，艰难的把喉咙里哽住的块吞下，把更多软弱的声音也一并咽回去。

而直到道朗终于射进他的体内之后，奥佩伦才被放开，他的腿一时间没法合拢，被侵犯过得地方湿润敞开，润滑液和精液从红肿的穴口淌下，下流又耻辱的触感在股间蔓延，他心跳快的像鼓点，完全无法抑制住身体颤抖的本能，甚至没法直视对方的脸。他在他的哥哥调整好呼吸后试图把他拉进怀里时畏缩了一下。那让道朗的动作顿了顿，但没有就此打住。

一件厚实的大衣被披到了奥佩伦的肩膀上，然后一双手臂把他带进了道朗的胸口，粗暴的捏过他的下巴的手按在他的后颈，引导奥佩伦靠上他的肩膀，手指一下下的梳理着他发尾卷曲的结，动作温柔。

“别担心你的同学们，亲爱的，”道朗的声音在他头顶低声说，嗓音里还带着没有完全消退的欲望，但他听起来足够冷静，也足够温和，“他们什么都不会说的，我会确保这点。”

奥佩伦知道道朗说的是真的，但出于某些他自己也难以解释清楚地原因，这依然没有让他安心下来。道朗的手指和胸膛温暖温柔，和他刚才的动作截然不同。

他用两根手指挑起奥佩伦的下巴，让他抬头对上自己的视线。奥佩伦意识到自己很容易迷失在那双灰绿色的眼睛里，无论他有多不情愿那样。

“相信你的哥哥，奥佩伦。”

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underage；现代AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage；现代AU

underage；现代AU

哥&蛇

—

 

 

 

 

从巴里往南，沿着亚得里亚海岸线自驾行，一路可以欣赏到曼妙的海景。

奥佩伦得说，这恐怕是他的记忆里，自己见过他们的哥哥做的最不可思议、也是最为出格的一件事。据他的秘书而言，道朗在当日会议结束后就率先跳上车，打发走了司机，又扯开了领带，然后告诉她所有工作推迟一周，接着，他就一眨眼的驱车消失了，甚至连个理由都没给。他在当天下午出现在奥佩伦面前，带着他离开米兰，在阐述完自己的计划后，（虽然那只是一句简单的，‘这是个惊喜，奥佩伦，但你可以挑选我们的最终目的地，我很抱歉埃利亚不能来，她有学校实践活动。’），两人便一同享受起这场逃离了都市人群和家族名声束缚的意外之旅。

他们一路经过波西塔诺、马诺罗拉，和波托菲诺，最终在波利尼亚诺逗留了一周，因为这是奥佩伦选中的地方。他第一眼就喜欢上了这里的由浅入深的褐色底调民居、阳光洒满悠长弯曲的石板路、依附在墙面和窗台上的爬藤月季散发的甜香，再上临海地区独有的海盐气息的风，就像他们儿时的家乡的味道。奥佩伦爱死这里了，而就从道朗在这段时间里一次也没接过任何工作电话来看，显然他也是，他们一起度过了珍贵又美好的五天。

直到埃利亚在某天夜里打了一通电话来，“提前祝你十六岁生日快乐，小弟。你这个小疯子，我爱你！别忘了替我向哥哥问好。”奥佩伦才后知后觉明白过来他的哥哥突如其来的叛逆之旅是怎么一回事。马迪尔家族习惯为他们的直系血脉的孩子准备一场盛大的庆生宴是历来的传统，但无论是奥佩伦或埃利亚都一点也不喜欢本应属于他们的日子被扭曲成商业性质的活动，这不代表他不能理解，只是他以为他们的旅行会在他生日之前结束，但埃利亚告诉他道朗替他请了整整一周的假。

奥佩伦是真的以为这次突如其来的旅行只是他的哥哥为了缓解压力，但显然，他以为错了。他本来已经和道朗道过晚安，正在擦自己在下午时被海水打湿的头发，准备再享受一会儿夜风就去睡，但在意识到这次的旅行很有可能是他的哥哥 _ _为他__ 精心准备的生日礼物后，他知道自己今夜完全不可能再睡着了。他必须去找道朗。

他们居住的是一栋远离人群的临海湾独栋民宿，在新图拉真大道的一只分支的尽头，尖顶充满中世纪的修建风味，距离不远的地方还有一个老钟楼，顶层俯瞰着亚德里亚海的美景。道朗的卧室在靠南一面，奥佩伦推开门时看见他的哥哥正坐在阳台边的单人沙发椅上，一旁的圆桌上放着半满的矮杯和一只烟缸。他正赤裸着上身，下身换上了宽松舒适的睡裤，卷曲的黑发被随手笼到脑后，剩下几缕随意的挂在眉骨位置。奥佩伦知道道朗偶尔会抽烟，但没有真的看到过，此刻他忍不住着迷的盯着环绕在他的哥哥身边的白色淡雾，那大幅柔化了道朗的五官，再加上从阳台洒进来的月光，那让他看起来难得的放松又慵懒。

道朗在发现奥佩伦时挑起了一根眉毛，他没有立刻出声，而是率先呼出一口烟雾，夹着烟的手搁在一边扶手上，另一只空的手冲奥佩伦摆了个过来的手势。奥佩伦欣然服从，接着就完全为了掩盖不知道如何道谢的羞涩而开始自我发挥，他看了一圈周围，然后坐上道朗的膝盖，那让他的哥哥笑了一声，但配合的用空余的手环上他的腰以做固定。

“睡不着？”道朗在一阵舒适的沉默后率先开口。他的声音里还带着一点沙哑，拇指在奥佩伦后腰的一小块皮肤上画着圈，但表情仍然一如既往的关切又温和。

“嗯哼，有点。”奥佩伦漫不经心的点点头，想了想，又摇摇头。他有点恼火的抿起嘴唇，发现自己真的一点也不擅长道谢或是用口头表达自己的感情，“好吧，不全算是。”

道朗立刻捕捉到了他的情绪，再次挑起眉后，他搂紧奥佩伦的腰，安抚的轻捏了两下，语调柔和的问，“介意和我说说吗？”

张着嘴犹豫了半天，奥佩伦看进他的哥哥的眼睛里，那双灰绿色的双瞳和他的或埃利亚的截然不同，从很早以前起奥佩伦就一直觉得道朗有着最神秘也是最漂亮的瞳色。但此时此刻，这对他张口道谢一点帮助也没有，耳朵和脸颊上浮起一阵热度，奥佩伦扭过头，最终只是小声的嘀咕道，“……我的后背有点疼。”这倒不是假的，今天下午的时候他不小心撞到了石阶。

显然，道朗也想起了那个小小的意外，他了然的啊了一声，然后把烟头碾灭在烟缸里，接着拍了拍奥佩伦的腿，“来吧，背对着我。”他催促道。

奥佩伦吃惊的挑起眉，然后又忍不住的笑起来，乖乖照做了，他背过身，用膝盖夹住道朗的腿，脚尖压进沙发的坐垫里，双手撑在他的哥哥的膝盖上。“我不知道你还学过按摩，道朗，”他笑嘻嘻的说，把宽大的睡衣撩到自己的腋下夹着，让后背光滑的皮肤完全暴露在身后的男人眼前，“你在大学读的不是金融专业吗？”

“准确来说，是融资管理和国际经融。”道朗回答，听起来有点走神。他的手掌在几秒后按上了奥佩伦的后腰，捏着青少年细窄的腰线，直到奥佩伦怕痒的咯咯笑起来，扭着腰想躲开，他才慢慢往上推去。男人的手掌宽大温热，带着坚定的力道抹平掌下酸涩的肌肉，在碰到那个淤青的时候，奥佩伦忍不住的倒抽了一口凉气，捏紧了道朗的膝盖上的布料，他的哥哥立刻放松了手上的力道，开始在附近紧绷的位置推拿着，替他疏开因为一天的疯玩而揪紧的肌肉结。不得不说，那感觉确实很不错，奥佩伦慢慢的放松下身体，仰起头发出舒服的哼声，向后靠了一些，让自己更加贴进背后道朗的双手里，感觉安全又温暖。

他们的新姿势让奥佩伦正巧面对着阳台，他能看到被夜风吹的摇曳的纱帘之后的亚得里亚海与山相连的景色，在月光下远处的灯塔被融成一个小点，波光粼粼的水面上只剩几班夜间渡轮，再过去一点是灯火明亮的渔村覆盖的山崖，美得像从电影里走出来的一帧画面。

空气里带着海水和甘草的味道，掺杂了一丝烟味，但奥佩伦能够感受到的只有覆盖在他身上的那双手。

“道朗？”他忽然说，声音柔软又羞涩，“今晚、就刚才，我其实是想来道谢的。”

话一出口，奥佩伦让他自己也吃了一惊。背后的手因为这句话停住了，道朗没有出声，显然在等他多说一点，奥佩伦能想象到他的哥哥冲着他的后背挑起眉毛的表情。

犹豫了片刻，他咬咬嘴唇，继续下去，“就，我猜这次的旅行是为了我的生日？”他不太确定的小声说，愈发明显的意识到自己此刻坐着的位置，他不自在的在身下支撑起他体重的膝盖上捏紧自己的拳头，感到随着每一个字的继续自己的脸都在越发发烫，而且说实话，他一点也不知道这是为什么，这样的缺乏自信完全不像他。

“我知道我以前经常说你总是在工作，但我真的不是在抱怨，我们都理解的，道朗。就只是……我，呃，我们有时候会很想你。”他知道自己已经有点语无伦次，他和道朗的相处模式与埃利亚的截然不同，他们之间从来没有过什么深刻或者长时间的口头交流，好像约定俗成的让兄弟间的默契代替了所有的话语，可是直到现在，奥佩伦才意识到自己其实是想说出来的。

“所以，就，呃，这次？这次我真的很高兴。绝对是有史以来最好的生日礼物了，”顿了顿，他紧张的笑了一下，然后又添上一句，“不管这是不是因为我的生日，哥哥。”

气氛陷入短暂的沉寂之中，奥佩伦唯一能听到的只有夜风的声音和自己的心跳，他觉得双眼快要被月光刺伤，于是低头看着自己捏的发白的手指关节，忽然意识到自己刚才在无意间抓了道朗受伤的那只膝盖，那让他一下子慌了神，咒骂一声后就匆忙要爬下去，与此同时嘴里着急的道着歉。但在他能离开之前，一只手臂忽然绕到他跟前，紧紧环住了他的腰，把他向后拉去。

光裸的后背紧密贴住一个坚实的胸膛，奥佩伦因为那温暖的接触而猛吸一口气，有些茫然的睁大了眼睛。道朗的手臂把他固定在了原位，不久前还在为他驱赶酸痛的宽大的手掌完全包裹住他的一只拳头，而在奥佩伦能做出反应之前，另一只手穿过他的腋下伸过来，轻柔的捏住了他的下巴，把他的头转了过去。

在昏暗的光线下，道朗灰绿色的眼睛明亮的像折光的镜面，奥佩伦忍不住把它们同先前在月色下渔村的灯火联系到了一起，随即发现自己相比之下更加喜欢眼前的这幅画面。他的哥哥没有微笑，但表情不可思议的柔软，近在咫尺的呼吸温热，夹杂着烟草和酒的味道，他注视着奥佩伦的方式就好像他是世界末最后的珍宝。

“不客气，奥佩伦。”道朗低声告诉他，然后把嘴唇贴上他的脸颊，几乎就要擦过唇角。

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；双A；孕期蛇产乳；noncon background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO；双A；孕期蛇产乳；noncon background

ABO；双A；孕期蛇产乳；noncon background

 

—

 

 

 

 

超过一周，胸口过于饱胀敏感的感觉始终挥散不去，以至于奥佩伦在衬衫摩擦过的时候都会觉得刺痛，他明白自己在一味的逃避问题，但看在天杀的上帝的份上，他真的不想面对现实。

涨奶让他的胸肌线条比过去更加明显，但明显也更加柔软，乳晕周围略微鼓起，但乳头古怪的稍稍凹陷了下去，一碰就酸胀的不适。他试过自己解决，按照医院检查时发的手册按摩自己的胸部，缓慢的轻柔按压外缘直到把堆积的乳汁挤出来，但出于各方面的因素，或许是手法问题，或许是他的第二性别决定了他永远不可能像其他欧米茄或贝塔那样的顺利，又或许完全是出于他那点可怜的自尊心理作祟，但总而言之，奥佩伦烦躁的发现自己无论如何都做不到。而这给他留下的选择不多，因为涨奶而持续失去睡眠已经开始变成一个货真价实的问题，但他同样没法向他人求助。

而唯一可能会注意到他的困境的人恰好也是一开始把他推进这个地狱的那个，他的哥哥在他显孕后就为他办理了休学手续，半是强迫的将他带回家中，他们没有再睡在一起，甚至没有再认知他的怀孕以外的任何事，但那不代表道朗就没有因此而对他投以更加多的关注。

说实话，奥佩伦其实怀疑他一早就了解到了他的不适，只是在等着奥佩伦自己主动去寻求他的帮助，他知道道朗想要让他认清他们之间关系的转变，但他没有证据，也不想那么做，更是乐得道朗在这方面继续装傻，他不想再让任何理由扭曲他们之间的关系，那还得假设他们的关系还能 _ _更加__ 扭曲，可在长时间的煎熬之下，他或多或少意识到自己迟早要投降。

道朗终于有所动作是在一天早上，奥佩伦跳过了早餐，混乱的信息素让他难得懒得再假装好脾气，直截了当的表示要把自己关在房间里一整天。他的关节疲乏，后腰酸痛，喉咙因为呕吐而嘶哑的发不出太多声响，而他该死的胸口还在疼。把自己埋在床单之下的时候，奥佩伦正恹恹又苦涩的想着他或许真的该去买个天杀的吸奶器，让自尊心见鬼去，但在他能定夺前，房间的门被推开了。

他的哥哥走进来的时候，奥佩伦想过要装睡，但随即意识到那绝对不会奏效，他现在的姿势太不舒服了，而且哪怕他真的睡着了，道朗也会把他叫起来调整。不过不能装睡不代表他不能拒绝开口，所以直到等道朗来到他的床边坐下，奥佩伦也只是眯起眼睛的看着他的动作，最后挑起一根眉毛作为唯一的反应。

显然，他不配合的态度逗乐了他的哥哥。道朗翘起嘴角，表情纵容，他抚摸着奥佩伦的卷发，拇指划过他的额角。“你还好吗，奥佩伦？”他温和得问，“你错过了早餐。”

这个问题几乎要让奥佩伦大笑起来。

他是个二十一岁的怀孕的阿尔法，时刻挂记着做中期妊娠唐筛的日子，因为他的孩子的父亲是他的 _ _哥哥__ ，而除此之外，他还在孕期第十三周的时候就有了天杀的涨奶问题。

“天哪，道朗，我也不知道。你觉得会有什么不好的？”他尖刻的说，无法抑制住语气中的酸涩和嘲讽。

他的哥哥没有说话，但那些手指停下来。奥佩伦这才意识到自己做了什么。他屏住呼吸，忽然感到一阵强烈的不安和畏惧，他扯起嘴角，试图把刚才的爆发掩盖过去，假装他的世界并没有逐步踏入崩塌解析，但失败的一塌糊涂，因为道朗只是沉默又专注的看着他，一个字也没说。

“……抱歉。只是糟糕的早晨。”他喃喃道，错开他们的视线。他能从声音里听到自己的疲惫。

这只是信息素在捉弄他的脑子。奥佩伦无数次告诉过自己。这不是他，他并不 _ _脆弱__ 。但此时此刻，他发现自己一点也没法控制那份不断扩张弥漫开的黑暗情绪。“我最近不太舒服。”他诚恳的说，咬着牙齿强迫自己只说出必要的真实信息，他不需要把其他东西也带出来。尽管如此，这依然很艰难，但道朗在乎他，这是奥佩伦如今唯一能够完全肯定的事实。

“我看得出来。”道朗最终回答，听起来更像失望的叹息。那让奥佩伦忍不住的皱起眉，但在他能表现出更多自己的焦躁和失落之前，他的哥哥又继续了下去，“让我帮助你，奥佩伦。”他柔和得说，听起来真诚又关切，那些灵巧手指也回到了先前的动作，安抚着他，替他揉着隐隐作痛的额头，毫无攻击性的雪松木的味道温柔的包裹着他，让他放松下紧绷着的精神。

奥佩伦知道自己不应该因为这一时的软弱就说‘好’的。

*

道朗坐在他身后，后背靠着床头，让他的后背完整的贴在自己胸口，成为一墩坚实又温暖的依靠。奥佩伦能感觉到衬衫磨蹭过赤裸的皮肤的感觉，他最近敏感的不可思议，哪怕是床单也会让他刺痒，但即便如此，他依然没有养成穿睡衣的习惯，而其余无数次的经验教训也没能让他长半点记性。

“道朗……你不需要这么做。”他勉强吞下那些充满暗示意义的喘息后说，听到自己的声音已经滑到无助的边缘。他的哥哥的手正在他酸胀的胸部上按摩着，就像他自己做过的一样，从外缘缓慢推动，松弛着肌肉和附近绷紧的小块状，但那带来的感受和他自己的手截然不同。道朗的手掌宽大炙热，充满力道，就和他在奥佩伦耳背脖颈后的呼吸一样，但最令人战栗的是那份存在感，太过肯定也太过自信了，道朗相当清楚自己正在做什么。

“交给我就好。”颈后被落下一个羽毛似的吻，那触感让奥佩伦瞪大眼睛，感到那里的皮肤被坚硬的胡须刺的发烫起来。道朗的声音就在他的耳边，低沉又轻柔，带着一贯体贴的亲和感，但不容拒绝，不，他的哥哥从来都不接受 _ _拒绝__ 作为答案。

那些手指缓慢挪到了他的乳晕附近，轻按着鼓起的肉，压迫感让奥佩伦抽了一口气，往后缩了一些，道朗立刻放松了力道，巧妙地选择画起了圆，一圈圈的推动着肿胀的乳肉，直到奥佩伦在他怀里重新放松下来，他不得不别过头，一边耳朵紧紧贴上道朗的脖颈，咬紧嘴唇才吞下那些舒适的呻吟。他能感到自己胸口的一些压力被缓解了，但取而代之的是一种细微的、难耐的紧迫，像是有什么东西需要立刻被释放出来。

奥佩伦艰难的反手找到了身后道朗的肩膀，某种阴暗又下流的渴望在他的胸腔里呢喃细语，直到随着他的哥哥手指的动作愈发娴熟，转变为翻滚的几乎灼烧光理智的咆哮。而在道朗开始用手掌包裹住他的胸部，拇指和食指蹭着他的乳晕，逐渐加重力道开始向乳头的位置推挤时，奥佩伦无法忍耐的在鼻息下漏出了一声颤抖的喘息，用力抓紧了他的哥哥的肩膀，开始难耐的小声喃喃着道朗的名字。

他知道自己此刻非常想要—— ** _ ** _需要_**_** 某些东西，但问题在于，他完全不知道那会是什么。奥佩伦闭紧双眼，感到自己的面颊因为羞耻和挫败感而沸腾起来，但同时，他也知道自己早就已经输给了那根细线之后的渴望。道朗在他耳边传递来安抚的嘘声，伴随着数个温柔又亲密的轻吻，他的嘴唇在他的耳背、下颚、脖颈轮番滑动，直到最终停留在他的那个腺体上。

道朗没有咬他，但他的胡渣又硬又刺，嘴唇滚烫，舌尖带着铁锈的气味。他的哥哥的信息素因为欲望而变得尖锐又具有攻击性起来，被另一个阿尔法威胁的感觉如此强烈，但奥佩伦发现他在脑中所能想象到的只有道朗操进他的生殖腔时在那里收紧牙齿直到流血的触感。

而那让奥佩伦呜咽出声，混乱的生理信号搅乱他的意识，情绪濒临崩塌，他反复舔着自己的嘴唇，不断的漏出更多细碎的呻吟，又实在说不上这种感觉到底是好是坏。道朗的手指还在推挤着他的胸部，但这次他用上了让奥佩伦感到强烈压迫感的力道，而在他意识到之前，有什么东西被挤压了出来。

湿润的，温热的液体，散发着甜软的气味。

奥佩伦睁开眼睛，意识到自己正像是剧烈运动后一样的气喘吁吁，他有些茫然的低下头，看着自己的胸口被自乳头溢出的浅白色的液体打湿，总算反应过来发生了什么。而在那个瞬间，巨大的羞耻和 _ _恐慌__ 几乎烧光他脑内所剩无几的自控力。但在他能开始挣扎之前，道朗继续了下去，他重复着先前的动作，让更多的乳汁能够顺畅的流出来，液体涌出的过程轻微灼烧着乳头，顺着鼓起的胸肌线条一路滑下去，打湿奥佩伦的小腹和睡裤，在柔软的布料上晕出一片深色，那感觉比起怪异来说更显得色情，奥佩伦小口的抽着气，感到一个巨大的块哽住了他的喉咙，连带着鼻腔也一阵酸楚。

“够了、道朗，停——”他断断续续的说，试图别过头去看他的哥哥，但那双嘴唇还贴附在他的脖颈上。

而作为回应，道朗在奥佩伦的耳边发出了轻哼声，从胸腔深处传出的声音带来的震动轻微动摇着奥佩伦的后背，他听起来是如此的满足又欣喜，奥佩伦一时间被本能冲刷走不适，开始犹豫起自己是否还应该制止这一切。不过很快，这个选择权就被从他的手中彻底夺走了。

显然，他的哥哥似乎觉得终于觉得这已经足够，他开始缓慢的抽身向后靠去，但奥佩伦甚至还没来得及松一口气，在他胸口的双手便忽然滑到了他的腰上，几乎是抓着把他翻了个面，然后再次带到了道朗的腿上，逼迫他用自己的膝盖夹住他的腰两侧。这个崭新的姿势除了能让奥佩伦清楚看见他的哥哥的双眼里的欲望之外，也让他猜到了之后要发生的事。

道朗至始至终没有开口，他的鼻尖顶着奥佩伦的锁骨，温热的呼吸喷洒在湿漉漉的胸口，他的哥哥率先在他的胸膛一侧印下一个像之前那样的柔软的吻，但紧跟着，他伸出了舌尖，一寸寸的舔过一边乳汁淌下的痕迹。

到了这个时刻，奥佩伦知道自己的眼眶在发烫，他颤抖的用手指抓着身下的这幅肩膀，努力做出拒绝的姿势，从喉咙漏出破碎的呻吟，但当他试图抽身的时候，勒住他的腰的双臂一阵收紧，道朗抬起头看了他一眼，仍然一言不发，但那双灰绿色的眼睛传递来了一个无声但绝对的警告： _ _你哪也去不了。__

__

__

__


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 致命解药AU；underage；noncon background；流产暗示

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致命解药AU；underage；noncon background；流产暗示

致命解药AU

underage&流产暗示

—

 

 

 

奥佩伦陷入他们的床铺之中，帷帐半掩着，但他依然能看到地洞内的部分场景。曾经被形容黑暗魔法的实验室没有多少变化，就好像中间没有逝去将近两百年的时间，洞内以油灯和火把维系大部分的光线，长桌上铺满凌乱的手稿，最现代的也不过是几台显微镜和抽血仪，他的画像被挂在最深处的岩壁上，金与铁打造的画框是蛇的形状，一如他喜欢的那样。

奥佩伦回避开那副画像中自己写满憎恨的眼神，半心半意的想着道朗是否给这个地方也通了电，直到一只手轻抚过他裸露的胸膛，再缓慢滑下到小腹。

那让他难以抑制的畏缩了一下，奥佩伦皱起眉，垂下视线时对上他的哥哥的目光。道朗脸上的表情让他咬住嘴唇，试图掩盖自己的不适。

“还会痛吗？”他的哥哥问，在那条猩红色的毒蛇墨印上留下一连串细碎温柔的亲吻。

奥佩伦一早就知道这个问题会来，但依然无法控制住自己在真的听到时的发出的叹息。

“不……已经不会了。”他同样柔声回答，听到自己的语调里的紧绷。

这不是假话。他的伤口早已愈合，当初几乎整个撕裂他的下腹的刀伤如今愈合的完美无缺，唯一留下的存在痕迹是一道半臂长的弯曲疤痕，家族纹身足以把那个丑陋的污点完全挡住，但他们都知道，更为深重的问题出在奥佩伦的心里、在他的脑内深处，那是一片永远无法被治愈或平息的痛苦之地。

“你没有失去她，奥佩伦。”道朗告诉他，抬起头时灰绿色的眼睛里折射出床头的光，看起来像一团徐徐燃烧着的火，带着无声息的狂怒和被给予过千百次的承诺，他凑上来亲吻他的弟弟、他的 _ _欧米茄__ 的额头、脸颊、唇角，直到奥佩伦主动靠近，让两人的嘴唇完整贴在一起。

他没有回答，舌头舔着他的哥哥的下唇，在上面轻咬吮吸，手指则摩挲上道朗的脖颈，然后滑落下去，在后背所有凹凸不平的烧伤痕迹上羽毛似的轻点着，画着圈，像是畏惧再重一些的触碰就会重新让这些旧伤开始淌血。

道朗感受着那些小心翼翼的试探，知道奥佩伦正在陷入回忆，他安静的纵容他这么做了一会儿，但最终还是把他的手腕一并拢进掌心，重新按回床铺之中，曾经这种行为会让他的弟弟狂怒又惊恐的像只小兽，疯狂的踢蹬拒绝，但如今，奥佩伦只是缓慢的叹息，用忍耐但平静的眼神回望向他，温顺的等待着。

“你也没有失去我。”道朗承诺道，低头让嘴唇划过脖颈上散发着甜香的腺体，“我亲爱的，永远别害怕会失去我。”

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；双A；怀孕蛇；noncon背景；现代AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO；双A；怀孕蛇；noncon背景；现代AU

ABO；双A；怀孕蛇；noncon背景；现代AU

 

—

 

 

 

圣奥罗森是距离他的学校最近的私人医院，奥佩伦事先和负责他的丹尼斯医生通过几次电话，他花了点时间才做足了解释自身特殊情况的心理准备，但那依然不太好受，得到的答复也难以让人满意，尽管丹尼斯在电话里听起来像那种电视剧或电影里能看到的任何产科医生一样，温柔而且相当的耐心，似乎是真的关心她的潜在客户的状况。

他们的第一次见面证实了这个想法，她甚至和护士一起等着奥佩伦做完所有检查，体贴的在他含糊搪塞过第一个关于孩子的父亲的问题后就没再提过任何相关的话题，转而开始在不同检查的间隙耐心的向他解释每个项目的目的和判断。

说实话，在血检之前他还抱着一丝侥幸心理，或许这只是一次错误判断、或许这只是信息素紊乱造成的、或许他的生活不会真的就这么一整个 _ _下了地狱__ ——但BGC-H报告单下来的最终结果说明他已经怀孕8-12周，奥佩伦不知道自己在看到那些数据的时候做出了什么样的表情，但他有听到丹尼斯在办公桌的对面发出了一声柔软的叹息。

他们没有在第一次会面就讨论太过深入，只是订下了下次检查的日期，因为奥佩伦在那天下午还有一节专业课。但在回到学校的车程上他已经彻底进入了焦虑状态，头脑一片空白。丹尼斯光是看到他的表情就已经知道了他的第一选择会是什么，但仍然坚持不管怎么样，他一定要谨慎再做决定，有关是否留下这个孩子的问题太多了，（“ _ _三个月，他或她已经有雏形了，恐怕药物引流已经不在选择内，你还得为自己的身体状况考虑，亲爱的。__ ” _ _奥佩伦向她点头，但依然不知道自己在听到那句话的时候露出了什么样的表情。__ ）她温和的提议奥佩伦最好和身边值得信赖的人讨论过再做定夺，比如朋友或家人，而那几乎让他大笑出声。

奥佩伦在那天看到验孕棒上的两条杠后只试过一次要联络道朗，然后就在第一声响铃时因为很多原因而选择按下挂断，并且至今没有再回过他的哥哥打来的任何一通电话。再一次的，侥幸心理让奥佩伦以为自己还能有机会，就连他自己也难以相信他居然也会有这么软弱的时刻。他依照医嘱开始注意饮食，停止所有重负荷活动，搬出了他的学生宿舍，但他仍然不知道该做什么，不知道道朗对此会有什么想法，更重要的是，他甚至不知道自己究竟是怎么想的。

向天发誓，奥佩伦已经被告知、也主动去了解过这里面所有的问题和风险，他首先是个阿尔法，丹尼斯在第一通电话里就认真的告知了他这个第二性别会意味着远远高出普通情况的风险率，其次，他还是个天杀的在读大学生，奥佩伦知道自己已经在圈子里有了一些轻佻的名声，但睡过不少人和突然有了个孩子完全是两码事，而最后，他还独自面临着这个孩子的 _ _血缘父亲__ 的问题，丹尼斯当然不知道，奥佩伦永远没法想象自己会告诉她或是任何人，但因为这个他还是格外坚持下次检查里的妊娠中期唐氏筛检。

他知道，就理智而言，他不可能留下这个孩子，他也不该会 _ _想要__ 留下这样的一个孩子。看在上帝的份上，别人会怎么看他？道朗会怎么看他？ _ _埃利亚__ 会怎么看他啊？奥佩伦甚至能够想象到他的姐姐会做出的反应，大骂他为什么没有早点告诉自己，在怒火间挂掉她的丈夫的电话，兴许还要摔掉一两个离手边最近的餐盘或者马克杯，甚至摔门就走，但在最后的最后，她会回来，然后捧着奥佩伦的脸亲吻他的额头，告诉他一切都会好起来，因为她会在那里每一步都陪着他。

但奥佩伦知道她不会在那里，再也不会了。她在多恩领外一处高地的私人墓园里，在马迪尔家族铁雕纹蛇的高耸栅栏之后，在一尊大理石纹的石碑之下，在与他永远距离六尺的泥与沙硕之中。

直到现在，奥佩伦也仍然没有从那种深入骨髓的寂寞和愤怒和 _ _无能为力__ 之中脱离出来，说实话，他无法想象自己真的能有做到摆脱那种情绪的一天。

除此之外，他还尽量不让自己去想如果埃利亚知道他的孩子是谁的会怎么样，因为那永远也不会发生了，但他始终无法摆脱埃利亚喜欢孩子，在那一切发生之前正尝试和她的丈夫要一个孩子的事实。

三个月的时间很短暂，但足够让一颗重9克长2厘米的受精卵生长成为重23克长10厘米的胎儿，他或她还无法检测准确性别，但已经具备了完整的人形，他们的鼻子、牙齿、声带已经长出来了，手指和脚趾与眼睛清晰可辨，骨骼开始变硬，毛发和指甲开始生长，在彩图上，你甚至可以看到他们的脸会是什么样的。而在这些想法不让他因为愧疚和痛苦而吐到胃袋几乎翻出来的时候，奥佩伦发现自己会忍不住的去想他们是否会继承马迪尔家族的高鼻梁和黑眼睛。

这显然也对他做出任何决定毫无帮助，因为在第二周过后，奥佩伦为了下一次的检查而踏入圣奥罗森的时候，他仍然不知道自己会做出什么样的决定。这持续到他敲开丹尼斯的办公室的门，然后看到 ** _ ** _道朗_**_** 坐在她对面的单人椅上，在见到他僵在门口时抬起头，冲他温和的微笑。他的哥哥穿着工作风格的漆黑大衣和西装，甚至连围巾都还没摘下来。

“啊，奥佩伦，来的正是时候。丹尼斯医生刚向我介绍了她自己。”道朗说，声音一贯的平稳轻柔，但奥佩伦只觉得入坠冰窖般的浑身发冷，那双灰绿色的眼睛对上他的，他无法从里面判断出任何情绪。但那不是奥佩伦最畏惧的部分，他最畏惧的是他的哥哥手里正拿着的那张 _ _检查报告__ 。

“你应该早点告诉我的。”道朗告诉他，带着那个真诚的令他毛骨悚然的微笑，“你知道无论是什么事，奥佩伦，我都会陪着你。”

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半蛇奥佩伦；蛇蜕皮的详细描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半蛇奥佩伦；蛇蜕皮的详细描写

半蛇奥佩伦；蛇蜕皮的详细描写

 

—

 

 

 

 

接近泥泞的沼泽色泽的死皮挤压着尾部，部分地方源于过于干枯而形成了坚硬的棱角，那些鳞片以刁钻的角度扎进新生的肉里，让奥佩伦从喉咙里发出非人的声音，蛇受到威胁时的嘶声混杂着沙哑的痛呼。

他的上半身因为疼痛而冷汗津津，蜷成一团的同时毫无目的的高昂起头，在三天前奥佩伦的视力开始急剧退步，截止到现在，那双黑亮的眼睛已经完全蜕变成一种混沌的乳浊色，他无法看清超过三步以外的东西，也没法辨别颜色，那让他对自身的状态更为恐慌不安，凸起的喉结反复滚动，弓起的肩胛骨和脊椎线条看起来尖的足以刺伤他自己的皮肤。而在下半身，他的蛇尾的状态看起来更糟糕，在几分钟前便已经停止了刚才激烈的翻滚或拍打墙壁的动作，转变成一种节奏缓慢，但明显看得出极度痛苦的反复盘曲和蜷紧，尾尖时不时轻微的抽搐颤抖着，在地面上扫出数道刮开沙硕的划痕。

距离道朗接到消息的时候已经过去至少半小时，他匆匆赶到后厅，随即看到自己的弟弟正以那个痛苦的姿态盘缩在地上，黑发和苍白的半张面孔上都沾着地上的沙石，徒劳的反复磨蹭着身体却仍然没能让腰际的老蛇皮褪下去半分。

“奥佩伦？”道朗绷紧声音，呼声被又一声痛苦的呻吟掩盖过去。

他皱紧眉，本能驱使着他立刻前往给予对方一切所需的帮助和安抚，但理智告诉他这时候贸然接近奥佩伦绝对不会是个好主意。这是他的弟弟的第一次蜕皮，且在缺乏经验的情况下深陷入痛苦之中，他首先要做的应该是让奥佩伦意识到他的存在。

于是道朗深吸一口气，逼迫自己维持耐心，又尝试了一次，“奥佩伦，是我。”他说，然后谨慎的向前迈出两步，鞋边轻擦过尾尖在地面留下痕迹的地方。

这次，他的弟弟似乎终于发现了屋内第二个人的存在，但他花了一点时间才意识到那是道朗，在本能的自我保护措施的呲牙和吐信之后，他狼狈的撑起身体，随即又悲惨的从牙缝里漏出一声呜咽。奥佩伦过于年轻青涩的身体仍然纤细，骨骼生长的速度远超过了肌理，他的皮肤看起来几乎无法容纳自己，绷紧的随时都会被刺破，汗水不断地顺着脖颈和胸膛落到地上。

半分钟后，奥佩伦终于成功的曲起手肘，他用灰白色的眼睛茫然的扫视着屋内，再出声时的嗓音微弱，带着颤抖的尾音，“道朗？”

他一贯年轻又勇敢的兄弟此刻的无助让道朗感到一阵难耐的战栗，但不是现在，奥佩伦现在比任何时候都需要他，所以道朗只是吞下喉咙里干涩的渴望，然后再次往前迈出两步，直到在奥佩伦的跟前蹲下。他的膝盖阵阵酸楚的疼，但道朗知道那和他的弟弟正经历的根本不值一提。

“是我，兄弟，我在这里。”他喃喃着，让奥佩伦发颤的手指找到自己的脸，一阵试探的、仅仅限于指尖的摸索之后，他的弟弟终于确定是他，单薄的胸膛激烈的起伏后吐一口湿热的长气，然后他便像沙漠中终于找到清泉的旅人般轰然倒下，与此同时那些纤细的手指仍紧紧拽着道朗胸口的衣领，以自己的体重把他的哥哥一起带到了地上。

而在道朗能调整好姿势之前，奥佩伦已经亟不可待的整个蜷到了他的身上，他的上身紧靠着道朗的，双臂环抱着他的头，手指在背后的布料上阵阵收紧，头颅垂下，下巴垫在他的哥哥的耳边，把断断续续的短促又疼痛的抽气声吐进他的耳内，冷汗同时打湿两个人的身体；而他的尾巴像寻觅到了猎物的森蚺般同样缠上来，在道朗的腰和腿上叠了两次，随后绕过他的一只膝盖紧紧勾住，再以平时绞死羚羊或鹿时的姿势攀附上整个小腿。他用全身上下的躯体竭力向他的哥哥传递着自己的焦虑不安和痛苦，难耐的磨蹭绞紧，从喉中不断蹦出不连贯的单词，道朗不用听都能知道那是在呼唤他的名字。

“你会没事的，亲爱的，相信我。”道朗告诉他，侧过头亲吻那汗津津的侧脸和脖颈，听见他的弟弟在耳边发出几欲哽咽呜咽的声音，他艰难的以这个姿势维持着平衡，竭力轻柔的拖着奥佩伦的腰臀与蛇尾衔接的部位，让他能更好的坐在自己身上，而在他让手碰到某块枯老的蛇鳞时，奥佩伦仰头短促的尖叫了一声，然后倏地收紧双臂，尾尖恶狠狠的抽打地面发出鞭打的巨响，再猛地一低头，把两根牙齿扎入道朗的肩膀里。

他几乎能感到那对利齿撕开皮肉、毒液从囊腔进入他的血管的瞬间。那感受像是被猛锤了一拳在他的后脊椎上，带来令人眩晕的不适和针锥的刺痛，好在他的弟弟完全只是为了一时的发泄而非真的惩罚，几乎是下一秒他就拔出了自己的毒牙，转而继续可怜的呻吟进道朗的耳朵里，身体因为痛苦而轻微抽搐，谴责着他先前不体贴的突然行为。道朗相当确定这对现在状态下的奥佩伦而言只是一种普通的抱怨方式，他毫无置人于死地的恶意，但依然令道朗后背阵阵发凉。如果他没有一直和奥佩伦练习他的毒液免疫的话，他相当确定自己现在已经变成一具干尸了。

他只能庆幸自己从来没有忘记过他的弟弟在那稚嫩又美丽的外表下究竟有多么危险。

道朗缓慢的呼出一口气，忍耐着自己的疼痛和不适与一份古怪的悸动，转而继续亲吻奥佩伦湿漉漉的后颈和肩膀，往他耳里说着安抚的轻柔话语，与此同时揉着对方腰后僵硬绷紧的肌肉，直到终于慢慢习惯了那些敏感的位置被触碰，逐渐在他怀中放松下来，松弛的蛇尾摆动，粗糙的表皮难耐的轻擦着他的下身布料。

这次，道朗确保奥佩伦已经有了全面的准备，才把手再次放到了那块先前令他爆发的部位上。只看过一眼就让他眉头紧皱起来，显然那里的死皮太过坚硬，内翻的部分划开了一块浅褐色的柔软皮肤，血正从那个被拉长的创口里涌出来，从窄细的腰侧一路蜿蜒往下，直到把地面和道朗的裤腿都打湿了一小片，他非常小心的先把那块鳞片与内里新生的肉隔开，然后再在奥佩伦伴随着小声呜咽的配合下开始帮助他褪下那层死皮。

每次他们再遇到与先前类似的情况时，他的弟弟都会本能似的用力攀住他，双臂搂住他的后背，脸埋在颈窝间发出细碎的呻吟，蛇尾难以控制的绞紧，以至于最后接近结束时，道朗已经几乎感受不到那条腿的知觉。

但好在有过一次经验之后这整个过程就变得迅速的多，很快他就开始能够看到在那层浑浊的干皮之下露出的鲜艳的、新生的鳞片，奥佩伦的第一次蜕皮后，他本应有的色泽会变得比过去更鲜明醒目，花纹也更加清晰，而此刻道朗见到的是一种非常艳丽的深红色，与血和火相近，给人以一种激烈又热昂的感触，却也同时完美的昭现了他本身的危险性。

道朗听到自己在某刻喃喃进奥佩伦的脖颈里，嘴唇贴住那里轻颤着的皮肤，手指刮过一边刚挣脱出老皮层的柔嫩的鳞片，告诉他那颜色与他 _ _极其相衬__ 。而这从他的弟弟那里赢得了一声嘶哑但柔软的轻笑。

最终结束的时候，道朗相当确信他和奥佩伦身上已经沾满了两人份的汗和血，他的弟弟调整着呼吸，时不时用蛇信轻触舔过他先前在道朗脖颈上咬出的两个洞眼，后者知道这不是道歉或赔罪的意思，奥佩伦很有可能只是单纯的想要尝尝他的血的味道。道朗毫不意外的发现自己对此一点也不介意。

在总算满意之后，奥佩伦疲惫但好奇的靠回他的哥哥的胸口，双眼里的灰白色已经完全褪去，又重新变成了过往的黑亮。他的一只手仍搂着道朗的背，另一只手游走在自己的腰侧和小腹处，小心翼翼的摸着那些互相连接的柔嫩的新皮肤，又歪头探究的盯着自己新生的蛇尾，检查着每一寸陌生的花斑和新的棱角。他已经在某一刻松开了原先紧紧捆住他的哥哥的力道，此刻只是单纯的搭在对方身上，时不时还竖起尾尖轻摇几下，活动着先前太过紧绷的肌肉，看着那鲜艳夺目的颜色在厅堂内光线衬托下亮的如同跳跃的火，和地上那一块黯淡的旧皮形成了鲜明的对比。他显然对自己的新模样相当满意。

但紧跟着，奥佩伦忽然又抬起头，被汗津湿的黑发柔顺的卷贴在额头上，让他看起来比蜕皮之前还要年轻一些，表情彻底摆脱了之前被折磨至极的痛苦，满脸写满兴奋与殷切的寻求着来自年长者的肯定的。

“你觉得怎么样？”他用仍有些嘶哑的声音问，略微翘起嘴角，眼睛明亮的不可思议，分叉的舌尖探出齿间，紧张的反复舔着自己干燥的下唇。

而正是奥佩伦这样的神态让道朗忍不住的微笑，他的腿依然酸楚发麻、脖颈刺痛不已、头脑因为毒液而轻微眩晕，但他强迫自己坚定的环住他的弟弟的腰，将他更用力的带进自己怀中，然后用另一只手轻柔捏住对方尖瘦的下巴，让他新生的半蛇能够抬头看进他的眼里。

“你看起来完美极了。”他温和的保证。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

现代AU

—

 

道朗的手搭的比以往低，也更为用力，将他的衬衫压入腰侧的皮肤，手指捏出皱褶和凹陷的纹痕。新姿势让奥佩伦可以完美的靠上他的哥哥的颈窝，他们之间相差半头左右，一侧的耳朵已经几乎贴上道朗的下巴，刺人但柔软的海盐渍色胡渣瘙痒着他的耳廓，温暖又难得的亲昵。于是他充分利用了这点小小的优势，把自己更多的体重交付出去，叹息着将鼻尖顺势埋进他的哥哥的衣领中，一只手勾住道朗的纽扣与布料间的空隙，让彼此身体贴的更近的同时也试图用那冷淡的雪松木气味平衡自己体内正灼烧的热度。当然，那毫无用处，奥佩伦皱着眉，闭紧眼睛，从喉咙里发出一声有些恼火的喘息。

作为回应，那从道朗的胸膛里牵引出一声更为低沉的声音，介于无奈叹息和失望的谴责之间，他没有说什么，但浑身散发着那种无言的怒意的氛围，叹息时声带震动连带奥佩伦的侧脸也轻微颤抖起来，他的弟弟立刻抓紧了手中的衣角，像八爪鱼似的贴到不能更近，柔软的黑棕卷发蹭着道朗的脖颈，用那具坚实柔韧的身体传递着热度。奥佩伦这模样活像十四五岁时他每次犯错后的撒娇耍赖，不愿意从他的哥哥或姐姐身旁离开半步，要不是他仍然没有睁开眼睛，道朗说不定还真能笑出来。

他的弟弟正不断从喉咙间持续漏出不适的轻软呻吟，双颊也不自然的潮红着，在意识模糊的边缘游离。

这让道朗不得不只能继续以这个姿势引导他继续前行，时刻紧紧环着他的后腰，以防他被意外的障碍物绊倒，直到他们找到一间空置的宾客卧室。他带着奥佩伦一路往后退，直到后者的膝窝忽然撞上床沿，然后就脱力般的往后倒进了整理的一丝不苟的床铺里，而道朗接着这个空隙反手锁上门，接着快步逼近躺在床上微弱喘息的奥佩伦。

他的弟弟此刻足以称得上是衣冠不整着，衬衫纽扣解到第三颗，露出大片光裸平滑的蜜褐色皮肤，头发也乱糟糟的，垂落在额头上，柔软的陷进脑后的床垫里。他在失去支持的时候便睁开了眼睛，平日里尖锐敏捷的黑色双眼泛着湿润的水光，视线有些茫然的在屋内转过一圈，没有停落在任何对方。而配合着他不正常的快的呼吸与双颊上的红色，以及西装裤之下的鼓起来看，道朗对发生了什么已经有了个定夺。

他在注意到不对劲的时候，奥佩伦正在某个人的搀扶下跌跌撞撞的要上二楼，道朗不难想象如果他当时没有加以阻止的话会发生什么。

大胆、张扬、无所畏惧，他的弟弟热情又强势，像一团烧的正热的火，迷人又危险的在黑夜中熊熊燃烧，从那副猎豹般优雅强韧的体型到嘴角擒挂的挑逗微笑，奥佩伦无一处不散发着上位者对自身力量的自信与游刃有余。而没有人会比道朗自己更明白那种由此而生的想要挑战他、剥夺他、打碎他、再 _ _占有他__ 的欲望。

一想到他完美的弟弟将在某个人身下柔软的呻吟，被迫打开自己，皱着眉接受对方所给予的一切，无力反抗的脆弱，甚至为此留下并非生理层面的泪水，道朗就狂怒到难以再维持那份保护他们至今的理智与冷静。人人都说他冷的不像个马迪尔，但他自己深知那只是因为他们找错了地方。

在道朗意识到之前，他已经以一只膝盖顶开了奥佩伦的双腿，双手托着他的腋下将浑身乏力的男人更靠后的推到床上，然后欺身压了上去。他的弟弟散发着不可思的热量，隔着布料也能让人感觉到烫，那似乎也对他自己造成了不小的影响，奥佩伦呻吟着，在道朗抽出他收拢的衬衫又撕开纽扣、暴露出更多裸露的皮肤时难耐的扭动起腰，胸膛上的乳头因为接触到微凉的空气而敏感的硬挺起来，他反手抓住了一把床单，手指骨结用力到发白，但那张脸上的表情依然有些茫然，就好像到了此刻他仍旧不知道自己想要什么。直到几秒后，奥佩伦忽然眨了两下眼睛，仿佛找到了短暂的清明，然后吐出了一个不确定的名字。

“道朗？”他的视线搜索着，迟缓的对上身上的男人，一阵紧蹙的对视之后，奥佩伦放松下身体，更深的陷入下面的床垫，然后打开了自己的膝盖。他毫无防备，略微翘起了嘴角，黑色的眼睛依然湿润但相当明亮，他声音轻柔的重复了一遍，“……道朗。”

而这完全足以烧断道朗脑中长年来一直紧绷着的那根细线。

*

奥佩伦的呻吟甜又哑，在每次被深入的时候仰起头，后脑勺顶进床单里，露出汗津津的脖颈和反复滚动的喉结，那里的皮肤已经被印上了好几个红紫色的痕迹，他舔着自己的嘴唇，两腿缠着道朗的腰背，配合节奏的扭着腰，不断下压臀部让自己被操的更深，然后又拿手臂去勾着道朗，急不可耐的要他低头来吻自己，仓促的唇齿纠缠时再把那些短促急切的喘息声推进他的哥哥的嘴里。

他就像个贪得无厌的小混账，要求那双手无时无刻都在自己身上，要道朗的呼吸紧贴在自己的嘴唇上，他敞开身体就为了把他的哥哥留在自己身边、留在他体内，他以所有他想象的到的方式索要道朗每一刻的关注。

而道朗纵容他，他向来都纵容奥佩伦去做想做的一切，无论是一辆跑车还是远赴美国留学，把某个不喜欢的队员打断双腿或者在集团年度议会上当众出柜，道朗早已习惯克制自己的欲望，因为他真正想要的并不是拨动木偶弦就能得到的东西，还因为他的弟弟从来都容不得任何束缚。

但这次，他想给奥佩伦留下教训。

所以在一开始，他没立刻给予对方想要的，而是把这个过程拉的无限的延长，他亲吻奥佩伦的脖颈，吮咬他的乳头，手指在敏感的腰侧留下指痕，膝盖顶着碾蹭他勃起的性器，他把奥佩伦打开到能够容纳四根手指，体内湿润又柔软，甚至在他抽出后也空虚的难以完全合拢。以至于最后，他的弟弟被这样磨人的前戏逼出生理性的泪水，湿热的躯体在床单上绝望又难耐的扭动，用发颤的声音恳求道朗来操自己，承诺只是他， _ _只要他__ ，而不是别的任何人。

道朗觉得不够。

于是他继续施压，把奥佩伦翻个面过去，脸朝下的按进散发清新洗涤剂的气味的床单里，让他连呼吸都为此卡顿，他继续自己先前的动作，从发线与皮肤交接的地方开始，他的弟弟随着他每次亲吻或重咬而呻吟，喘息声里终于染上痛苦的味道。他试图折过手去拉近或推开背后的男人，但随即被捏着手腕的又压了回去。奥佩伦能做的不多，他的性器硬的往下滴水，乳头磨蹭着柔软的床单，臀部却可怜的悬在空气中，红肿的臀肉所得到的唯一接触只有偶尔道朗附身时西装裤的布料带来的摩擦，粗糙且短暂，完全不够达成任何效果，但他甚至连求助的资格都被已经被一并剥夺。

道朗把手指塞进奥佩伦半张的嘴唇间，夹着他的舌头，抚摸他的齿根，把唾液抹到他的下唇，染出亮晶晶的色泽来，他不得不含着他的哥哥的手指含糊呻吟，心脏在胸膛里砰然狂跳，与此同时依然能清晰感到道朗的体重就在自己背后，近在咫尺，却依然被精准的把握着距离感，不允许他为此感到任何的安慰。

这显然让奥佩伦焦虑又痛苦，但道朗的目的就是这个。他阴郁的盯着他的弟弟在自己身下扭动挣扎，试图获得更多却惨痛的失败，他的思绪没法从刚才看到的一幕上转开。

奥佩伦几乎就要和那个男人走了，摇摇晃晃，意识不清，依靠在他人的肩上调笑着，毫无防备的交出自己。

光是回忆起那画面就让道朗的胸口因为怒火而收紧，他在一边光滑弓起的肩上留下重叠的咬痕，让奥佩伦为此痛呼出声，然后忽然紧紧抓住一把黑发，把他从床上拉了起来。他的弟弟在后背和大腿与他得到接触时发出了柔软又粘腻的呻吟，并试图向后用臀部磨蹭他的胯和腿跟，道朗威胁的嘶声阻止，另一只手绕过去猛的掐住对方脆弱的脖颈。

奥佩伦的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他的身体有一瞬间僵住，直到再次放松下来。

“你太不谨慎了，奥佩伦。”道朗阴沉得说，随后再用那只耳垂了一会儿磨牙，让他的弟弟为此反手扣住了他的肩膀，忍耐不住的发出了鼓励的声音，那震动在他的掌下清晰，另外还有那个充满生机的脉搏。

“要是当时我没有发现，然后会发生什么？你计划就那么把自己交付出去吗，我的弟弟？”

随着每个字，道朗的手指都会收紧一点，奥佩伦在他的掌中吞咽口水，仅仅因为他的哥哥的允许才得以呼吸，喉结吞咽时艰难的上下滑动，那必然很痛苦，但他反倒挺起后臀，把自己更用力的靠近了这个充满攻击性的动作里。仰头靠近道朗的肩膀时，他甚至能看到他的弟弟依然翘着嘴角，眼睛因为欲望而睁大，半张的嘴唇上留有红肿的咬痕。

他的神态过分的清明，并且丝毫没有掩饰自己对这一切的享受。

“道朗……”奥佩伦柔软的叹息，声音因为缺乏氧气而有些卡顿，透露着嘶哑的棱角，但一如既往的诱惑又甜美，他在对方允许范围内尽量歪斜过头，眼神闪烁着，嘴唇上的笑容狡猾的很。

“你真的以为我会那么做吗？让药物或酒精混淆意识？让随便哪个人像 _ _这样__ 捏住我的喉颈？”他的手指在此刻攀上道朗的手背，没有施加任何压力，只是像点舞般的触摸着那里的经和关节，羽毛似的轻柔触碰，挑逗又充满暗示。

而在道朗用研究的眼神紧紧盯住他，试图判断他所说的是真是假的时候，奥佩伦选择仰头靠上他的哥哥的肩膀，拿鼻尖和嘴唇讨好又亲昵的轻蹭对方的下巴，手指扣着依然捏住他喉管的手掌的手腕，另一只手绕到背后，同样捧住道朗抓着他头发的那只手。这个动作让他们从头到尾都紧密贴合在了一起，摄取着彼此的体温。

“但我必须得说，哥哥，”奥佩伦说，像小时候恶作剧得逞时似的大笑起来，黑亮的双眼中却闪烁着贪婪的光，“我最喜欢的就是那些你为我失去冷静的时刻。”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 现代AU

—

 

 

 

地毯旁的地面上放着几份文件，道朗必须格外注意才不把蛋酒打翻在急待阅读的协议上。他正在客厅的地上对着几个数额皱眉，借着壁炉前的火光阅读时深刻意识到再这样下去自己迟早会瞎的像只老蝙蝠，但相比之下，他更不希望打扰到卧室床上的另一个人。

埃利亚在帮忙收拾完晚餐的残局后便向他们道别，早在假期前几天他就给管家与所有的佣人发放了通行许可，奥佩伦回来的时间可以说是恰到好处，此时此刻整个大宅中剩下的只有他们二人。这让道朗更加愧疚的叹了口气，明白自己应当按照承诺的那样不让工作再占据难得的假期，他知道奥佩伦有多期待他们之间的独处时光。

想到这，他已经准备收起所有东西再回到床上，加急文件也可以等到明天，再说，他早从半小时前就已经开始时不时的分神，幻想着他的弟弟光裸的橄榄色皮肤在白色床单间牵伸的画面占据了他一半的意志。

一声门的锁扣被轻柔含住的金属声音打断他的计划。在道朗能回头前，他接着听见光脚踩在地毯上的脚步声。

“我看见你还是没能遵守我们的约定，道朗。”奥佩伦在他背后说。他听起来意外的清醒，像是从未入睡过一样，语气带着一贯的调侃和半假的嘲讽，“一点节日精神也没有，你会让家族蒙羞的。”

但道朗能听到那些玩笑下的无奈，那让他愧疚的叹息出声，“抱歉，临时来的通知。”再次揉了揉自己的眉间，他把手里的文件放回地面，挺直后背坐了起来，“但没什么不能等几天的。”

一双手从背后环绕上来，带着从被单间钻出来的未散的温暖，奥佩伦漫不经心的哼了一声作为应答，似乎已经开始想别的事了。他把下巴垫上道朗一侧的肩膀，灵活的手指拨着衬衫的第一颗纽扣。

这个动作叫道朗翘起嘴角，他抬手按上胸口的那只手腕，没有加以阻止，而是在桡骨处的皮肤上画起圈，纵容鼓励着，“你在想什么？”那只手解开了他的一颗扣子，然后再滑回肩上，捏着那里酸痛的肌肉。

 “你，和你的工作，”奥佩伦在他耳后半心半意的回答，手指从按摩的动作转变为抚摸，轻佻又诱惑，“还有怎么让你从那些工作上转开注意力。”顿了顿，他无奈的补充，“你让我听起来像个缺乏关注的妻子。”

这话让道朗不加掩饰的大笑起来，他喜欢这个比喻，但怀疑对方对此并非抱有同样的态度，于是选择没有回答，他抓着那只手腕稍微用力的牵引，意图把背后的男人拉向自己。奥佩伦顺从的跪直起来，然后侧身滑进他的大腿，分开膝盖夹着腰际的坐下来，两臂松松垮垮的挂上他的肩膀。他的身体温暖，带着道朗卧室的枕香的味道。那几个动作也相当一气呵成，奥佩伦扭着腰调整位置，让他们的上身完全贴在一起，在得到肌肤接触时发出了一声柔软的声音，用拇指轻刮着道朗下巴上的胡须。他这才注意到他的弟弟一丝不挂。

“……我可以想象到几样东西能转移我的注意力。”道朗喃喃着告诉他，没法挪开视线。他看着壁炉的火光在奥佩伦身后闪烁，勾勒着他的轮廓，给这具柔韧又完美的肉体镀上一层金色，铜红的折反光像蛇般在蜜褐色的皮肤上扭动。

他的弟弟选择在此时仰头大笑出声，脖颈线条被拉的长又诱人，与此同时还垂下眼皮看着他，在舔过自己的下唇时，他挑起一根眉毛，意有所指的眨了眨眼，“那你还在等什么？”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古代AU；underage；穿孔描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古代AU；underage；穿孔描写

古代AU；underage；穿孔描写

—

 

 

道朗推门而入时，奥佩伦正双臂环胸的靠在阳台边，侧脸被窗外的星光照的半亮，鼻梁与睫毛投掷下的阴影无限拉长，年轻的男孩拥有惊人的美感，足以差使群星在大漠的边际为他庆生。

他扭头看见道朗，于是歪头微微一笑。

“我一整天都没看到你。”奥佩伦柔声说，语气里带着控制得当的谴责和撒娇，但道朗看的到他眼中未平息的火苗，“要不是刚才的生日宴会上你露了一面，我会以为你已经忘记我了，哥哥。”

这话几乎引人发笑的不属实，毕竟如今整个多恩上下已经都知道道朗亲王拥有了一名爱不释手的新宠。当然，他们不知道的细节还有很多，譬如这名有着盐人外貌的神秘男孩的真正身份是什么；譬如他们的亲王为他犯下了怎么样令人发指的恶行。

“所有人都认为你会在最后的时候称我为后。”奥佩伦笑着摇头打趣，被逗乐似的略眯起眼睛。他在放下双臂后朝道朗转过去，优雅又悄无声息的来到他的哥哥面前，抬手替他抹平衣领上的一处皱褶。

“但你半道就消失了。”他盯着那银白色的布料像是在研究一味毒药的成分，专注又认真。道朗知道他正在试探自己。

“一些事需要我去处理。”他回答，声音一贯的平稳。

他垂头看着面前的男孩，看着他高挺的鼻梁与深邃的眼眶，看着那头卷曲的黑发和玫瑰色泽的柔软嘴唇，感到内心那份长久以来的渴望像星火燎原般灼烧，终于即将到达忍耐的极限，那匹被困太久的蛮兽正放声嘶吼，叫嚣着要露出尖牙和利爪，要去占有他本应得的恩赏与猎物，他的野兽只差最后一点就要冲破这幅皮囊的囚牢。

__只差一点。_ _

__只差_ _ **_**_最后_ ** _ ** __一点。_ _

道朗告诉自己，不满足的发出漫长叹息，用空余的一只手去轻柔托起奥佩伦的下巴，让男孩的眼睛从自己的领口上挪开。但他所看到的让他的话语卡在喉咙里，并用力皱起了眉。

“……你不高兴。”道朗低声喃喃，将纷杂的思绪推到一边，拇指刮过高耸的颧骨上的一小片蜜色皮肤。他又贴近一步，彼此的呼吸交融，那双黑色的眼睛近在咫尺，他担忧又严厉的逼问，“发生了什么？”

他们已经手刃了仇敌，以鲜血为逝去的家人复仇，用兰尼斯特堆积的尸体替埃利亚正名。但奥佩伦看起来仍像是失去了什么般的茫然又失落。

“只是琐事……我忘了成功也意味着要失去一些东西。”奥佩伦安抚的回答，与此同时把脸颊贴进他的哥哥的触碰里，柔软又疲倦的呼出一口气。

再次抬起眼睛的时候，他重新露出了那个精打细算过的暧昧微笑，黑色的双瞳里闪烁着狡猾邪恶的光，他托着道朗的手背，伸出舌尖舔过被金色环扣穿刺的饱满下唇，转开了话题。

“你还没告诉我这次深夜来访的原因，”他说，轻柔又挑逗的像是要把这几个词吹进他的哥哥的呼吸里，身上甜酒与花果的香味浓郁又醉人，“是什么才让我有幸得到你的造访，道朗亲王？”

道朗又看了他一会儿，若有所思，没有其他动作，但也没有拒绝这不加掩饰的调情。尽管他显然不情愿说出来，但道朗多少对奥佩伦失落的原因有大致的推断，即便他正不遗余力的挑逗着道朗，但他能看到他的弟弟正用另一只手的拇指轻抚着食指上的一只蛇形指环。

那让道朗半心半意的哼了一声，决定暂且放过奥佩伦，至少如果进展顺利的话，不一会儿他的弟弟的反应就会自己告诉他那个推论是否正确了。

“我来赠送你的十六岁生日礼物，奥佩伦。”

于是他温和给出了答复，与此同时俯身逼近过去，在他的弟弟惊诧的瞪大双眼时选择让这个彼此都期待已久的吻落在他的额头。他没有在话音刚落时就拿出准备好的礼物，反倒后退开一步，拉开了两人间的距离。道朗注意到奥佩伦在他这么做时身体小小的前倾了一下，那让他止不住的翘起嘴角。

“把衣服脱了，奥佩伦。”道朗在奥佩伦能开口前又说，语气一如既往的温柔，“让我看你。”

多恩的亲王在他的弟弟歪头做出疑惑的表情时挑起一根眉毛，没给任何解释，只用空余的手做了个‘请’的手势。

奥佩伦冲他眨了几下眼睛，判断着道朗的意图，但最后，他翘起嘴角，完全只是为了娱乐他的哥哥的乖顺，没有任何反抗的遵从了这个不带胁迫的命令。

编织进太阳图纹的金边浅色纱袍从男孩坚实但依然窄细的双肩滑落到地上，露出那具完美的橄榄色身躯。这并非道朗第一次在自己的幻想以外见到奥佩伦的身体，但那画面依然如之前每一次那样夺走了他的呼吸。

他的弟弟仍然太过年轻，单薄的肌肉依附在生长过快的骨骼上，看起来纤细又脆弱，但已经拥有了他将成长为的男人的雏形。而在他的身体上，凡是道朗目所能及的地方都带着精美的各色配饰。

奥佩伦曾因为计划的一部分而只穿着轻纱的为道朗在厅堂起舞过，灵巧又柔韧的弓起身体，像蛇般舒展自己，让那些配饰随着他的每个动作都丁玲作响，与音乐的节拍鼓点完美掐和。而这令人们在他身后悄声议论，他们猜测他是个异域的娼妓；猜测他是亲王从地底深处寻觅得的非人邪神；猜测这意味着他淫荡卑贱又价值连城。但道朗比任何人都更清楚奥佩伦佩戴这些饰品的原因。

从耳垂到脚背，他的每一寸皮肤都被缀饰包裹了起来，悬在肩与胸膛上的金丝细链和垂落在臀侧的纱穗在交错间露出光滑的蜜色肌理，随着呼吸时的起伏而轻柔的彼此摩擦，服帖的像他的第二层皮肤，又足以留下引人幻想的空白。

那些或是造型独特或是镶嵌宝石的环扣大小不一，道朗能够想象到奥佩伦在第一次尝试的时候寻找着最适合佩戴的位置。他深深凝视着面前这具被金玉点缀的身体，无比满意的发现他的男孩聪明的不可思议，又如此完美的清楚他的心意。每个环都在道朗设计它们时所构思的部位上。

在自己意识到之前，道朗已经伸出了手。他拾起了奥佩伦在脖颈上挂着的那只金锁，用指腹把玩拾扣下的流穗，看着它们从指缝间穿梭滑落，顺滑的像水流一般。他听到面前的男孩在被触碰时呼吸短暂的停顿，但那也无法让他从眼前这一幕上挪开视线。道朗清楚地记得自己的每一份礼物送出的具体时间，而他手中的这个正是他赠与他弟弟的第一个。

“你对待被给予的礼物的态度相当认真。”道朗听到自己的话语已经出现崩塌碎裂的一角，他的野兽不满于这细微的接触，在心底哀嚎着渴求 _ _更多__ ，那令嘶哑渗入他的嗓音中，像是干涸太久的砂石遇到了第一束溪流，他不得不清清嗓子才能继续下去，“哪怕是第一个都被保养的非常好。”

一阵长的几乎凝固空气的沉默，道朗看着自己掌下的胸膛开始激烈起伏，绷紧又放松，垂在身侧的双手捏紧成拳到轻微颤抖，直到一个同样轻又沙哑的声音最终给出回答。

“……我从没说过这是我收到的第一个。”奥佩伦喃喃，听起来失魂落魄又如此的 _ _惊叹__ 。他忍不住的靠近了一步，双手松开时手指抽搐，似乎急于在道朗的衣领或卷发间寻得它们的一席之地，却又在最后一刻犹豫了，于是只好堪堪制止住自己的动作。

那让道朗轻笑起来，向男孩的面孔投去短暂的一瞥。

“你不需要告诉我。”他好脾气的回答，让手指滑到一边的乳头上，少许施加压力，轻按着浅色嫩肉下的金属硬环，这个动作让奥佩伦在他的手中再次颤抖起来，并发出了一声抽咽似的柔软声音，男孩的脸颊潮红，双眼因为欲望而黑的如同深海漩涡，挺起胸膛倾靠进他的手指间。

“就像你也不需要告诉我这是你收到的倒数第二份礼物。”道朗简单的说。

奥佩伦皱起眉，用力咬了一下自己红润的下唇，在上面留下两个清晰的齿痕。疑惑再次浮现于脸上，“倒数第二？但是——”

他的话语因为道朗轻扯环扣的行为而卡在喉咙里，男孩紧紧闭合了一下双眼，从鼻息下漏出一声情色的呻吟，再次睁开眼睛时，他的眼角有些湿润，眼中却烧着火，半张的嘴唇里红色的舌尖探出来，即将要渴求更多。

但道朗没有给他继续下去的机会，他坚定的收回手，打断道，“那是因为你还没收到最后一份。”

而这个回答让那些原本失望的表情瞬间从他的弟弟脸上消失。

带着无比的耐心和细致，道朗把这段时间里一直被他紧攥在另一只手中的包裹打开，从中取出一只锻造精美的金冠冕。他的余光注意到奥佩伦僵直住了身体，但仍然不为所动，野兽已经张开了嘴，湿热的呼吸喷洒出来，唾液沿着锋利的獠牙往下滴落在猎物的脖颈上，无声的宣告着 _ _我的，我的我的__ ** _ ** _我的_**_** 。

“我无意在其他人眼前为你奉上后冠，奥佩伦。”

道朗的声音紧绷却温柔，灰绿色的眼睛直直望入奥佩伦的双眼里，声音低的像是在分享一个秘密，一如他第一次出现在埃利亚的葬礼上，头戴王冠，身着多恩的太阳长袍，背后的领军举着金枪贯穿红日的旗帜，他悲伤的微笑，告诉他说，‘ _ _我是你的哥哥，奥佩伦。我来接你__ ** _ ** _回家_**_** _ _。__ ’

与当时如出一辙，奥佩伦在面对这个声称是他的血亲、要与他一同为埃利亚复仇、又在此时此刻要为他带上后冠的男人时，他似乎永远都无法找到反抗的焰火或力气。他瞪大眼睛却无法呼吸，无法挪开视线，无法 _ _拒绝__ 。

而那令道朗满足的微笑，在他的注视下将那顶冠冕放上对方柔软卷曲的黑发间，拇指与食指滑下来，在轻颤的蜜色皮肤上流连，留下羽毛般的触摸。

“这应当是只属于你的时刻，就像之前每一次那样。”

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半蛇奥佩伦；产死卵的详细描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半蛇奥佩伦；产死卵的详细描写

半蛇奥佩伦；产死卵的详细描写

—

 

 

 

 

道朗难以说清自己是被惊雷还是那声巨响惊醒的。他只记得在半睡眠间猛地弹坐起，心跳如雷，口干舌燥，因为一场模糊不清的噩梦而呼吸卡顿，后知后觉的感到冷汗已经浸湿了整个后背。他试图平复胸口，去推开那些寻觅不到缘由焦虑恐慌的情绪，说服自己那只是一场该死的梦而已。

但紧跟着，他再次听到了梦中的那个 _ _声音__ 。

像野兽被逼入绝境时的嘶吼，痛苦又绝望到令人毛骨悚然，比铜铁利器碰撞时的尖利声音更刺耳。道朗瞪大眼睛，眉头紧蹙，浑身瞬间绷紧到指尖发颤。他步履不稳的从床上爬起，顺着声音的方位走到自己的门口，还未来得及侧耳倾听便被又一声窗外的响雷惊动。他的心跳几乎悬在喉间，碰碰撞击着胸膛，崩裂胸骨般的狂躁又急快。

道朗已经很久没有体会到这种感觉了，这种如此强烈的 _ _不安的预感__ 。

而当他为平息自己的内心而猛的一把拉开房门时，他眼前的场景就像那场噩梦的延续被残忍的扯进了现实。

奥佩伦，他半人半蛇的战士，他的弟弟，他的神祗，他的 _ _珍宝__ ，正拖着一条猩红的蛇尾和更多的东西，在他开门的瞬间便一头栽进了屋内，而伴着窗外骤雨，他又从獠牙间迸发出一声非人的尖叫，面部五官因为痛苦而彻底扭曲。

有一瞬间，道朗只是僵在原地，看着那些血和其他的液体从他的弟弟的尾尖蔓延开，在缺乏光源的条件下几乎与蛇尾的其他部分融为一体。他甚至无法判断这究竟是又一场噩梦还是真实的现实，直到一只手紧紧攥住他的裤腿，紧跟其后的是一股巨大又紧迫的力量，将他拉扯着跪倒到地上。

他的手按到了血，而他的弟弟在他耳边 _ _尖叫__ 。

“有什么东西——”奥佩伦试图说话，竭力想要解释，但那声音如今已经变得嘶哑又无力，像是被痛苦挖空了般的缺乏生机，他的人形的上半身上覆盖着雨珠般大的汗，每一寸肌肉都紧绷到绝对会疼痛不已的程度，而他蛇身部分在一圈又一圈的滚动着，反复绞紧着自己，但在接近尾部的位置，道朗能清楚地感到那些不自然的肿胀和僵直竖起的尾尖。

“ _ _他们__ 在我体内，道朗、拜托，我不能——”又一声尖叫打断了他自己的话，奥佩伦的獠牙恼火的下压，猛扎进失去血色的下唇里，用力到溅出的血花迸到道朗脸上，但奥佩伦无暇去在乎，他松开手里的衣料转而去用力捂住下腹，从手指的缝隙间可以看见他的小腹与蛇身的连接处正怪异的凸起着。

“帮我……道朗！我不知道……我不知道 _ _怎么了__ 。有哪里不对劲，有哪里出错了——”他呜咽出声，混杂着短暂的抽气与痛呼，泪水从瞪大的眼眶里不断溢出来，道朗看到那对倒竖的金瞳已经扩张到了几乎占据整个眼眶的程度，漆黑的像窗外的雨夜，他的尾尖几乎成直立状的竖着，剧烈的颤抖不停，而在那与肿胀的尾腹衔接处的地方，有什么东西正把他的腔口撑开。

奥佩伦在他的哥哥没有回答时立刻别过头去试图看向那个令他如此痛苦的部位，而当他再次回过头时，那双以往一贯明亮又鲜活的眼中所溢出的恐慌让道朗失去了脸上所有的血色。

道朗知道 ** _ ** _那_**_** 是怎么了。

数月前他就对这一切都有所猜测：奥佩伦比以往更反复无常的态度转变、突然对特定食物缺乏兴趣、不能更明显的急剧 _ _膨胀__ 的蛇尾——他的弟弟对这一切变化总是持回避态度，拒绝被问及任何问题，不难想象他为什么会这样逃避，因为他们都知道奥佩伦在这个形态从未与任何人交媾。但也是因为如此，道朗所能做的只有向诸神祈祷这次将是自己少数判断失误的时刻。

不过，显然，那些祷告毫无用处，因为在看到第一个扁圆的 _ _卵囊__ 从奥佩伦被撑至撕裂的腔口滑落出来的时候，道朗意识到自己除了把他的弟弟抽泣的面孔压入肩窝以外完全的束手无策。

无能为力的痛苦灼烧着他的神经，但他甚至无法想象奥佩伦此刻的感受，这多少给了他在这种时刻成为他的弟弟的支柱的力量与勇气。

“……别停，奥佩伦、好孩子，别停，也 ** _ ** _别看_**_** 。”道朗竭力保持自己的冷静，捧起奥佩伦被泪水和汗浸湿的面颊，亲吻着他的额头和唇角，感到那对尖利的獠牙割破嘴唇也未曾停下，任由鲜血从他们的下巴滑落到衣襟上。

他紧握住奥佩伦攥着他的衣领的手腕，把那只手牢牢固定在自己胸口，另一只手滑到他的后颈处死死按住，咽下自己喉咙的哽住的块后，他哑声命令道，“——你现在还不能停下，必须把它们全部排出来。”

奥佩伦张开嘴，但是任何原本想说的话都被第二个囊袋的排出而被囫囵填塞了回去。他的尖叫死在喉咙里，喉结剧烈的滚动着，肩膀耸起到锁骨深深凹陷下去，在窗外一闪而逝的闪电的照射下面色惨白又狰狞，金黄色的双瞳与翻出唇外的毒牙让他彻底丧失了人性，红色的蛇尾如同巨浪般激烈翻滚，一如在多年前被道朗掩埋在阳戟城地下深处的、那些无知的人们曾因恐惧而刻制的邪神雕塑。

但道朗的注意力已经无法停留在他的弟弟的面孔上，他正看着那些被从奥佩伦的下体排出的囊，在前两个被挤出体外之后，剩下就几乎都是源源不断的自主淌出来的，已经被撕裂的腔口不再具有任何束缚的力道，鲜血和体液从裂口不断涌出，过于硕大的蛋囊几乎把那猩红的尾尖折成了两半，且数量多达十几个，在这场突如其来的生产最后统统堆积到了奥佩伦的尾后，表层上覆盖牵连着它们的生产者的血与肉，活像某种原初时诡异且极度血腥的献祭场景。

而且每一个， _ _每一个__ 囊——它们都或是畸形或是破碎，里面看不见任何生命和成型的东西，不具有任何 ** _ ** _活着_**_** 的迹象。

而这令道朗的头脑一片空白，胸膛紧绷到难以忍受的疼痛，胃里一阵翻天覆地的抽搐绞紧，喉咙干涸的半个字也说不出来。

他知道这会发生的，他一早就 _ _猜到了__ ，但那不影响他仍然感觉难以置信到声音和呼吸一并卡在喉咙里。他的身体不受控的僵直，面色异常惨白，连带原本束缚着怀中的身躯的双臂也丧失了所有气力。而奥佩伦恰好抓住这个机会扭过头，气喘吁吁的看了回去。

一道闪电选择在此刻照亮整个房间。

“……为什么他们不动？”

那个细小的、颤抖的声音让道朗从自己的痛苦之中回过了神。倘若先前生产时的奥佩伦已经经历过地狱和火海的话，那现在的他就是彻底被打碎般的迷失了。他的弟弟疑惑的皱着眉，直起仍然虚弱的身体，让自己脱离了道朗的怀抱，拖着淌血的尾部试图向后爬去，嘴里还在困惑的反复呢喃着那句似乎不针对任何人的问题。但他在道朗抓着他的肩和手腕要阻止他时猛地推开他的哥哥，动作之大甚至把蛇尾都甩到了一旁的橱柜上，在墙上留下一大片血淋淋的痕迹。

奥佩伦浑身发抖，瞪大了眼睛，盯着他产下的囊。

在道朗再次尝试着触碰他时，他没有躲开而是主动抓住了那只手，紧到指骨发白，“道朗，为什么他们 ** _ ** _不动_**_** ？”

“他们怎么了？为什么我的 _ _孩子__ ——”奥佩伦的声音被一声哽咽堵塞住，但他咳嗽着继续了下去，脸上困惑的表情像是完全没有意识到自己在抽泣，干涸的泪水凝固在他的脸上，直到被新的水泽又一轮覆盖。他同样没有意识到自己的声音已经濒临崩溃的绝望，“——发生了什么？ _ _哪里__ 出错了？”

“你哪里都没有做错，我亲爱的，”道朗咽下喉咙里的块，把他的弟弟扯进又一个拥抱之中，不再让他继续盯着角落里的那些囊。他知道奥佩伦明白究竟是哪里出了错，事实上，他很有可能早从一开始就明白了。但他们的立场不同，道朗知道它们不可能有生存下来的机会，它们甚至根本就不是活的，可是奥佩伦不会也 _ _不能__ 那么考虑，他在这一切之前本就是个父亲。而这令道朗为他的弟弟心痛到难以呼吸。

“这不是你的错。你知道这不是任何人的错。”他喃喃着，徒劳的把这些词句反复按进他的弟弟的额头与汗浸的发丝之间，但奥佩伦没有给出任何反应，他依靠在道朗的肩头却没在看他，一只手搁在已经平坦下来的小腹上，另一只垂落在地面，瘫软下来的蛇尾如同帆船上被用的太久的烂麻绳，仅剩下抽搐的尾尖还在顽固的蠕动着，拖曳出更多血与被被牵扯出来的碎肉，将那些无形态的囊袋圈起来，更贴近他的身躯。

空气中散发着血的铁锈以及其他难以形容的腥臭气味，而说实话，道朗相当怀疑此时此刻的奥佩伦是否还能再听进他说的任何话。

他从未更加后悔过自己对他的弟弟的一贯纵容。他应该早就逼迫奥佩伦面对现实的，应该一早就把 _ _它们__ 都拿出来的，而不是任由那些东西像寄生虫般寄宿在他的弟弟体内、吸取压榨干他的力量，再在这一刻给出这最后也是最沉重的一击。

“我不会让这事再发生第二次了。”他轻柔的承诺到，决定即便这只是说给他自己听也足够。

“你没有失去你的孩子，兄弟，我希望你能相信这个。”他继续下去，用拇指拂过奥佩伦脸颊上干涸的水痕。道朗能看到他的弟弟的面孔上因为这些话而一闪而逝的痛苦和 _ _狂怒__ ，但那些都是他曾经一度如此熟悉的情绪，也是他知道该如何处置的。

“它们从来都不是真的，也绝对不会是活的，但我向你保证，奥佩伦，你 _ _会__ 有真的。”道朗温柔的说，把有一个吻按在他的头顶，以嘴唇把那里被汗黏在额角的卷发轻柔的挪开。

而在过了不知道多久后，他的弟弟在他的两臂间轻微的扭动身体，依然没有出声，但是让一只手攀上了他的后背。奥佩伦把脸埋进道朗的颈窝，鼻尖抵着他的脖颈，呼吸疲软又短促，无声的哽咽着，因为无处发泄的愤怒和无力感而浑身发抖，蛇尾依然紧紧环绕着他的死囊，像受伤的野兽般从喉咙里发出嘶声。

在某个时刻，窗外的暴雨已经停了，丁点的亮光从天边泛起，微弱又乏力的投射在距离他们不远处的地面上，溅起一小片的微光。

道朗叹息着，感到疲乏又无力，决定这已经说的足够。于是他侧头去亲吻奥佩伦的耳背。

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；谋杀场景详细描写；没成功的noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；谋杀场景详细描写；没成功的noncon

现代AU；谋杀场景详细描写；没成功的noncon

—

 

 

 

查韦斯有了一位新邻居。

一开始，他对这个安排相当不满，这是一块郊区的私人地皮，地广人稀是最大的劣势，但同时也是优势，他的房东是个非常注重隐私的人，而这与查韦斯的想法不谋而合。不过这种情绪在他第一次见到那位邻居本人后便瞬间消散了。

查韦斯的新邻居叫做奥佩伦，他很年轻，二十出头，五官深邃立体，体态修长结实，但在有的地方仍显得过于窄细，他有深褐色的卷发与同色调的眼睛，在微笑的时候就像玻璃杯中的醇酒。

他自打搬进来起便一直忙于装修的事，每次见面时脸和手臂上都留有一些被蹭上的漆印，干涸后往下掉着细碎的粉白色粉末，粘在眼袋下方的颧骨上，很像青少年在万圣节会画的那种脸部装饰。这种有些邋遢的模样惊人的衬他，看着相当的可爱，又充满活力。

此外，他平时喜欢穿一些不怕被弄脏的纯色T恤，他们第一次见面时是一件白色透光的，那些棉质布料在他弯腰去拾起地上的桶装调和漆时向上卷起了几公分，露出大片浅棕色的光裸后腰，还有没入牛仔裤中的一点股沟线，再下方是被紧紧裹住的大腿与臀部，那些饱满的曲线诱人极了。

随着时间的推移，查韦斯逐渐意识到，诱惑，便是他的新邻居一直在对他施展的魔法。

这名社会学研究生把他迎入家门、和他分享爱好，告诉他自己喜欢艺术、观察他人与骑马，并在说话时将手搭上他的肩膀或手臂，食指与中指接触到皮肤，逗留远远超出礼节性的时间，解释说他还喜欢肢体接触；他在被拜访时赤裸上身的给墙涂漆，半心半意的为自己的状态道歉却不会去找件新上衣，肩胛骨随着每一次抬臂的动作交叠，腰线纤细又柔韧，汗水顺着胯骨滑进牛仔裤与小腹的缝隙之间，然后，他会在捉到一束凝视的视线时笑着轻咬自己的下唇；他们在附近的生活超市偶遇，奥佩伦接受查韦斯要载他一程的提议，年轻人在车里抽烟，吃他赠与的蛇果，饱满的嘴唇吐出烟雾，红色的舌尖舔过手指缝隙间淌下的汁水，暧昧的眨着眼告诉他自己只是 _ _有点口欲滞留的坏毛病__ 。

而倘若这还不够陈述问题的话，奥佩伦还会在二楼卧室里对着他自慰。

要是说他平时只算是个格外喜欢调情的年轻男孩的话，那在床上，他就是最下流的婊子。他会把自己脱个精光，三根手指插进嘴里，搅出仅仅通过望远镜难以接受到的水声和呻吟，再顺着脖颈一路到胸口、小腹、阴茎。他玩弄自己的方式熟练又淫秽，同时具备纾解欲望的明确目的和一种漫不经心的挑逗，像是在给某个未知的观众作秀。他喜欢仰头靠在床尾，双腿大张，那些手指在体内进出，阴茎翘在小腹上淌着前液，直到换成其他的玩具。这不知羞耻的年轻人有具敏感的像妓女般的身体，仅仅靠插入就能射的到处都是，喘着气揉捏自己的乳头，让最后一点精液像是挤压牛乳般的从龟头里淌出来，蜜糖色的眼睛像被点燃的烈酒，灼烧着依然不满足的欲望。

而在有些时候，查韦斯能够确定他们的视线对上了。因为奥佩伦总会挑靠窗的位置，头倒仰在床沿，胸膛因为高潮而激烈起伏，直到呼吸逐渐平息。他隔着两栋房屋之间的花园和刷白的木栅栏看进查韦斯躲在窗帘后的眼睛里，咬着红润的嘴唇，暧昧的微笑，汗和津液顺着嘴角滑到脸上，显然正享受着被窥伺、被渴求的病态感觉。

这也是为什么查韦斯会知道他现在的挣扎完全只是情趣。

这和他一拳揍上查韦斯的脸时所用的力道轻重与否无关，也和那些愤怒的嘶吼与咒骂无关，当然，也和他左手无名指上的那个戒指无关。确实，奥佩伦打从他们的第一面时就告诉他自己已婚了，有一个曾经是他的教授的丈夫，在他们的房屋里也挂着数幅奥佩伦与一个黑发绿眼的年长男人的合影，但查韦斯半点也不相信他。他一直在关注着奥佩伦，而在他搬进这个屋子的一个月里，唯一进出过的人除了偶尔的快递员以外便只有他自己，那个所谓的丈夫一次也没出现过。

当然，奥佩伦在被按进那张他每晚都会自慰的床上时也告诉过他：“那是因为他出差了，你这 _ _婊子养的__ 。”

但依然，查韦斯得说，这是事实证据对决他的一己之词，所以他只是耸肩大笑，舔掉被揍破的嘴角淌下的血，然后一掌掴在那张涨红的脸上。他喜欢奥佩伦的气焰，但一个好婊子应该知道自己的地位。

奥佩伦被这突如其来的一击打的偏过头，后脑勺重重砸进床单里，他惊讶的痛呼出声，一只手条件反射的向后探去，抓住了床头的靠枕，像是没法相信自己真的被掴了一掌，而等他终于恢复过来的时候，他咬紧牙关，面色冷酷但沉静，那双蜜色的眼睛转变为了极其深邃的黑色，里面灼烧着愤怒的火焰。

这突然的变化叫查韦斯吃了一惊，但依然觉得没什么好怕的。他比奥佩伦高出半个头，沉二十磅，对方的挣扎在他看来就像砧板上扑腾的一条鱼。

于是他继续自己的计划，用皮带把一只抵住他胸口的手绑上床头，然后开始抓捏奥佩伦的腰，他在挣扎的时候把自己的T恤蹭到了小腹处，弓起后背时那里的肌肉绷紧，勾勒出了完美的肌肉轮廓，胯骨凸出，线条隐没进牛仔裤之中，查韦斯大声咒骂起来，忍不住的想到那些夜晚里他看到的画面：精液溅上橄榄色的皮肤，潮红在高颧骨上蔓延。他迫不及待想要看到同样的颜色，再加上一些青紫色的淤青和淌血的豁口，那必定会更美的点缀这具躯体。

仅仅是幻想那个场景已经让查韦斯硬的就要射在自己的裤裆里，他一把掰开那两只还在试图顶撞他的膝盖，利用自己的体重把男人彻底压制住，然后将他T恤的下摆一路推到他的锁骨处，惊叹着肉体的柔韧，难以自制的低头从一边胯骨开始一路重重的舔咬上去，直到嘴唇接触到一边的乳头，他一口咬下去，感到身下的男人再次用力挣扎起来，在他头顶倒抽着凉气，从齿缝里漏出含糊的咒骂，但那只能让查韦斯咬的更重，头也不抬的嘲笑他的软弱和这种无聊的调情手法。他早就知道奥佩伦喜欢粗暴的，就像那些也曾在一开始说‘不’的其他人一样，更甚，他亲眼见过奥佩伦同样粗暴的对待他自己，所以现在还来这套已经过时了。

查韦斯计划给奥佩伦留下一些会值得他纪念很久的痕迹，但他的动作在试图解开对方的牛仔裤时被一只绕到脖子上的皮带打断。

他甚至没有听到那个人是在什么时候进来的，但勒在他脖颈上的皮带立刻隔断了气管内空气的流通，而当他试图折过身体去面对他的袭击者的时候，一双大腿在此刻缠上了他的胸腹，紧跟其后的还有背后上的一脚。

查韦斯的喉咙咯吱作响，灼烧般的刺痛从舌骨位置延续到第七脊椎的肌肉群，他愤怒又诧异，惊恐的想要嘶吼，但没有声音出来，很快他就在自己的嘴里尝到了血的味道，后背肩胛骨中间被踩住作为支力点的位置火烧火燎，他在视线被红色的边缘吞噬前看见奥佩伦在他身下微笑，那是他的腿在他胸口，把他固定住，让他无力反抗背后的那个袭击者，而他没被束缚的那只手从靠枕后伸出来时，里面拿着一只造型独特的钢丝卷。

氧气与力量随着他愈发用力的挣扎而更快速地离开身体，查韦斯的身体开始僵直，直到又疲软下来，原本抓挠着脖颈的手臂缓缓垂到床沿，他背后的人又最后一次狠踹他的后背，同时收紧皮带扣的两侧，确保他是真的已经失去了所有的力气后，他在查韦斯的脖颈上绕了两圈，把搭扣扎进最里的那个孔。

接着，他抓住查维斯的头发，把已经失去意识的男人固定在半空，另一只手接住奥佩伦抛过去的钢索，从皮带扣紧的位置的上方作为切入点，他动作快速又精准的把钢丝绕上去，然后像是平时修正木质家具时操控的竖钜一样，他熟练的左右一拉。

大量的血喷溅出来，主要都落在床单和奥佩伦的身上，一部分横向洒到了床头和衣柜，另外，这个姿势让查韦斯的脖颈直接仰到了后面去，舌头从豁口里滑出来，他在瞬间就失去了任何存活的可能性，嘴里冒着血泡，双眼充血，身体激烈的抽搐，然后被奥佩伦松开的双腿踢到了床下去。

年轻的男人在完成这个动作后便气喘吁吁的栽回床里，解开自己的手后，他把两只手肘向后一撑，直接撞进一滩血中也毫不介意。他抬头看向面前的男人。

“你回来的比预计的早了一点，道朗。”奥佩伦歪着嘴角笑起来，然后环视周围，又皱了一下鼻子，“——而且你还把血弄得到处都是了。”

他叹了口气，抱怨道，“你知道我才给那个大衣柜上了漆片吗？”

道朗没有立刻回答，他站在原地，钢丝垂在一只带着皮质手套的手中，在上楼的时候他把大衣和西装外套都扔在了阶梯上，但没来得及摘掉手套，现在看来倒是个好主意，奥佩伦保留在床头的钢丝圈没有保护套，如果刚才他不得不徒手进行绞杀的话，会留下的DNA痕迹肯定足以让他们不得不 _ _再次__ 选择放弃一间新屋子，而从奥佩伦这一个月以来一直在告诉他自己有多认真的做着装潢工作来看，他的弟弟恐怕不会对那种结果感到高兴。

一分钟内，道朗看着地上逐渐蔓延开的血迹，直到最后一丝抽搐的迹象也消失后，他才把视线挪到奥佩伦的身上。

“想给你一个惊喜，研讨会进行的比预计还要顺利。”他简单的解释，摘掉手套后放在床沿，把一把垂落下来的卷发捋回脑后。接着他顿了顿，然后意有所指的补充，“不过看来在我不在的时候你也给自己找了不少乐子。”

这话让奥佩伦仰头大笑出声，棕色的眼睛眯起来，声音快活又轻松，但还带着一点先前挣扎时的喘气。

“到这儿来，”他在最后咬着下唇，轻笑着，眼里闪烁着欲望，勾住道朗的领带把他拉向自己。后者表情没有改变，但顺从的靠近过来，一只膝盖抵在腿间的空隙，手掌撑在奥佩伦的脑后。年轻人侧过头亲了亲那只手上与自己相同的对戒，嗅到空气里除了血的腥味外还有自己很熟悉的古龙水的味道，于是满足的轻哼了一声，“你知道我一个人待着的话总是很容易感到无聊。”

道朗当然知道，但那不代表他对此感到满意。

“一回来就看到那个男人压在你身上可算不上有趣。”他干巴巴的投去一个严肃的眼神，“为了我的神智着想，亲爱的，下次，我希望你也可以考虑像其他普通人一样给我打电话。”这回答带着明显的不满，但不影响道朗仍然在奥佩伦催促的时候从善如流的低头吻上对方等待着的嘴唇。

第一个只是简单的、意味着‘我回来了’的那种贴唇轻吻，第二个才开始深入，他吮咬奥佩伦饱满的下唇，舔掉上面溅上的血点，再毫不费力的撬开对方的齿缝，在奥佩伦叹息进他的嘴里时尝到了对方舌尖上白朗姆加青柠。

湿热，甜美又醉人，完全熟悉而且贴合本人的味道。

在这个吻结束的时候，奥佩伦拿鼻尖蹭着道朗下巴上的海盐渍色的胡渣，拇指刮着他的下颚与耳垂连接的地方，单纯的满足于这样贴近他的哥哥和情人。但紧接着，他忽然环住道朗的脖颈，一用力便把他拉了下来，双腿像之前绞住他们的邻居时那样快速环住身上男人的腰，但这次，他没有施加同样的力道，而是选择拿脚后跟一下一下的戳着道朗的背，看着几缕黑卷的头发因为突袭而再度滑落下来，衬托出那双灰绿色的眼睛。这样的道朗看起来毫无防备又惊讶，但一贯的无限纵容着这一切的发生。

那让奥佩伦像恶作剧得般的坏笑起来，双眼被熟悉的光点亮，他毫不留情的拆穿他的哥哥平淡的面具，唱歌似的对他说，“你 _ _才不__ 希望我像其他普通人一样，道朗。”

接着，他凑上去，在他的哥哥的嘴唇上又轻啄了一口，笑容在这刻变得温柔又亲昵，“你只是不喜欢看到有人试图侵占属于你的东西。”

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；双性蛇身；涉及双性身体构造描写；underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；双性蛇身；涉及双性身体构造描写；underage

现代AU；双性蛇身；涉及双性身体构造描写；underage

 

—

 

 

 

奥佩伦在经过书房的时候被叫住，计划被打破让他小声的咒骂了一句，在门口顿了顿，最后他还是不情不愿的走了进去，心脏随着每一步都更靠近喉咙口。

他停在沙发边上，不肯坐下，但光站着也不像样。他此刻的穿着与道朗的书房格格不入，无论怎么做都会让人咂舌，但周围也没有其他人，尽管奥佩伦其实在任何情况下也都不会为此感到为难。他在意的是自己被抓住犯了错，不过话说回来，道朗也不该现在还醒着。

这让他有点恼怒，而且还说不清对哪点更生气。他知道自己可以扯些谎话含混过去，却找不出一丝先发制人的力气，于是最后，他只拿一半侧面对着他的哥哥，手指为了平复紧张情绪而绞进袖子管里。

道朗隔着镜片看过来一眼，昏黄的桌灯让他的轮廓更深邃，他停下手上打字的动作，显然对他的弟弟的挣扎一无所知。“我原本只想问为什么你现在还醒着，奥佩伦。”年长者的声音因为长时间的工作而比平时要嘶哑，也更严厉，他的手边放着一只烟缸，屋里还有为散尽的味道，“不过现在看来那不是唯一的问题。”

“你为什么没穿睡裤，还赤着脚？”道朗眯起眼睛，停顿一下后，他挑起一根眉毛，补充，“那是我的衬衫吗？”

连续的三个问题让奥佩伦更用力的捏紧了衣角，他能听出那语气下的责备，感觉像回到了七、八岁时的那样渺小且不知所措。但这回，他清楚自己没有打碎某个十八世纪的工艺品，也没有在家族宴会上当众出言顶撞他们的母亲，可不知怎么的，他依然不敢对上道朗的那两道视线，却也知道继续这样不说话只会让情况更糟糕。

“我，呃，睡不着。”奥佩伦最终说，声音小的只有自己能勉强听见，他有意让自己听着可怜，希望他的哥哥能就此放过他。他声线里的轻颤也不全是作假，他在这里已经站了有几分钟了，足够他意识到道朗是对的，他不该赤着脚。凉意从地面一路渗进他的脚底，让他不安分的动着脚趾，一只手下意识的搭上自己的小腹，感到里面还在隐隐作痛，他试图捂暖自己一些。

道朗很快捕捉到了这个动作，继续看了他一会儿，然后叹了口气。他把眼镜摘下来放在一边，向后靠进转椅靠背里，旋转到书桌的侧面，“哪里不舒服吗，奥佩伦？”他放轻了声音，与此同时向他的弟弟伸出一只手。

仅仅是这一个动作就让奥佩伦感到一阵古怪的安慰的情绪，他咬住自己的下唇，犹豫着到底该不该解释，更不知道自己该不该走过去。他的哥哥的意思很明显，他会在自己靠近的时候把他拉到膝盖上，就像他们以往做的那样，但奥佩伦相当怀疑今天自己现在的情况是否合适，他很有可能会把道朗的西裤搞的一团糟。

“奥佩伦？”道朗又重复一遍，忧虑渗入他的声音里。

他抬起头，看见他的哥哥把手搭上了两边的扶手，似乎随时都会站起来。那让他沉沉的叹息，倍感感激，但是同样的无力。这仿佛是家族的隐性基因，奥佩伦自己对埃利亚总是有着非同一般的保护欲，而相对的，他年长的哥哥无法放任他独自待着超过三天。奥佩伦不得不深深吸入一大口气，然后下定决心。

“今天下午，我翘掉了棍球队练习。”

他刻意提高了音量，把那些不确定和犹豫都从声音里剔除出去，他不希望在说这事的时候听起来很害怕，无论那是不是事实。奥佩伦逼迫自己对上那道依然紧盯着自己的视线，解释道，“道朗，我差点在一整队的运动员面前来了生理期。”

光是说到这里已经让他焦虑的开始捋起头发，嚼着自己的嘴唇，回想到当时的情况令他止不住的后怕，“昨天我就觉得不舒服，所以在换衣服之前先去了趟厕所……我的裤子上都是血。”

他一点也不愿意去想如果那一幕被那群不会放过任何事的混账看到会发生什么，更别提他们的教练，说实话，他们在平时能算是不错的伙计，但奥佩伦在一个拥有贵族血脉的家庭长大，远没有天真到会在这种地方去选择相信他人的体贴或善意。天知道光是骗过学校定期的身体检查就让他花了多少精力。

“我不敢相信这居然真的发生了……我知道你们都提醒过我，埃利亚还偷偷往我的衣柜里塞了好几条天杀的 _ _安全裤__ ，但是，就，天哪。”

他的哥哥没有在他沉默时接过话柄，他知道奥佩伦还没说完，道朗一贯的风格，谨慎微言。但其实奥佩伦宁可道朗在此刻接手。他向来管不住自己的情绪，这是与道朗相对的，他的风格。最后，他叹了口气，感到所有的力气都从体内流失，肩膀被击垮的塌了下去。奥佩伦被这沉默逼得有些自暴自弃了，重重的甩着过长的袖子，用力的摊开手，露出几根指尖来。

“我刚才在厕所研究了半小时怎么把卫生棉塞进去，在那之前弄脏了两条睡裤和一条床单，而你的衬衫是我找到的唯一能遮到腿跟又不是裤子的东西。所以……就这样了，我猜这就是你抓到我现在还醒着的原因。”

奥佩伦一口气说完，然后就防伪性的抬臂环住胸口，紧接着，他便开始在脑内恶狠狠的模拟着给了自己一巴掌。这个动作让他的手臂蹭到了胸部，显然发育期待他不薄，因为在今日下午的意外后，他便有意花了几个小时去观察自己身体的各种变化，而一旦拥有意识之后，很快他就发现自己的胸部和乳头也涨大了一些，呈一种尖尖的凸起形状，不是肌肉，而是一层全新的皮下脂肪，但依然柔软的很，只在被碰到的时候会硬起来，有时候还会感到涨疼。它们相当的敏感，奥佩伦甚至不知道自己之前怎么会没注意到。

总的来说，那滋味不好受，恐怕也意味着他即将要彻底退出棍球队了。以及，哦对，他还忘了和道朗说这个。奥佩伦通常都很愿意与他的哥哥分享所有的东西，但那有一半几率要意味着埃利亚在不久之后就会开始兴高采烈的为他挑选 _ _胸罩__ ，试想那画面足以让他毛骨悚然到决意要把这秘密带进坟墓里。

一只手在这时搭上他的肩膀。

奥佩伦这才发现道朗不知什么时候站了起来、来到了他身边。在他看过去的时候，那只手带领他往前两步，在沙发上坐下来，紧跟着还披上来一件道朗先前搁在沙发背上的羊绒大衣，那吓了奥佩伦一跳，搞不明白道他的哥哥的意思。

过久的沉默以对令人不安，奥佩伦仰头看过去，发现道朗正要转身走开，他的第一反应便是自己让他不自在了，于是下意识的去抓住了对方垂在裤缝边沿的那只右手，“你去哪里？”

他的哥哥侧过头，脸上找不到任何犹豫或尴尬的情绪存在，“你需要一杯能让身体暖起来的热饮。”他话虽然这么说，但没有松开奥佩伦的手，甚至鼓励的回握住他。

这让奥佩伦松了口气，他向后靠近柔软的沙发靠垫里，感到那些酸乏和钝痛的感觉重新涌了上来，他难受的哼了一声，扯了扯道朗的手指，出于某些原因而不舍得放开，于是张口说，“我不是很渴。就，留下来陪我一会儿？”

而一如既往的，他的哥哥欣然顺从了他的请求。

道朗在他身边侧着坐下，一条腿折起来，然后把奥佩伦拉进自己怀中，后背贴着前胸，把大衣盖到他的腿上。温暖的接触让他舒适的呼了一口气，想了想后，奥佩伦把脚也从地上拾起来，他盘坐到沙发垫上，两腿曲起时大衣滑落下来，堆积在赤裸的脚背和小腿上，那让他的两只瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖从宽大的衬衣下摆里探了出来，他把它们紧紧的扣在一块儿，歪斜到沙发背上。正值生长期的膝盖骨过于明显的骨骼线条看起来怪渗人的，但至少这意味着他还在不断地长高。

舒服的拱了两下肩膀，奥佩伦又开始扯道朗的双臂，让他穿过腋下搂住自己的腰，再把那两只宽大的手按上自己的小腹。他的哥哥反应飞快，立刻隔着衬衫开始轻柔的糅他的肚子。

道朗的手掌很温暖，力道也掌握的很好，很大程度上缓解了小腹里的不适感，他的胸膛也很暖和，奥佩伦满足的把头靠上背后的一只肩膀，开始在大衣下互相踩着被羊绒内衬扫的痒痒的脚背，盯着脚趾动作把黑色衣料不断顶起来，像敲击琴键，他吃笑几下，逗乐了他自己。

不过没一会儿，他就腻了。“说点什么。”奥佩伦懒洋洋的下着指挥，得寸进尺的享受着对方的宠溺，还故意模仿起了道朗的语气，格外强调辅音的说，“你知道我不擅长应付沉默。”

一阵思考之后，道朗若有所思的在他脑后说，“你的反应比埃利亚好得多。”他的拇指划过一颗纽扣，接触到了空隙下的皮肤，“希望这意味着以后我不会每个月都被你用你的学生奖杯砸后脑或后背。”

“噢拜托——只有那么一次！”奥佩伦大声呻吟起来，恼火的在他的哥哥的小臂上拍了一把，试图藏住他的声音里的笑意，“而且我必须说，经济学专业词汇词典绝对比我的学生奖杯要重。另外，我到现在还不敢相信那本书是她从你那儿借来的。”

这让道朗在他背后轻笑起来，连带着他的肩膀也被笑声震动，温热的、带着烟草气味的呼吸洒在他的耳背，那些胡须扫过敏感的耳廓，这触感让奥佩伦忍不住的笑了出来，他像只大虾似的蜷起身体，膝盖抵上去，用力夹住了肩膀。不过这样一来，道朗的手臂就从他的腹部往上滑了一点，一只手隔着衬衫蹭到了他的胸口。这是个平时再平常不过，对现在的他而言却有点用力的推挤动作，让奥佩伦立刻倒吸了一口气，往后用力缩进了他的哥哥的怀里。

“怎么了？”

道朗很快就意识到了这点，他的手回到奥佩伦的小腹，在那里安抚的推着圈，与此同时侧过头来看他，皱着眉观察着他的反应，“哪里不舒服吗？”

被那些手指碰到的感触在他的乳头上留下了一阵阵发麻的酸胀感，还有一些刺痛，奥佩伦不舒服的扭动着身体，想要去抓挠，但知道那只会让情况更糟，只好从鼻子里发出难耐的哼声。他迟疑着要不要说出来，但道朗已经在他背后开始绷紧身体。

“我的，呃，胸部也有点奇怪。”最后，奥佩伦叹着气说，仰头认输般的枕上道朗的肩膀，抬起眼睛去看他的哥哥，“就，有点敏感。”

说实话，这绝对没有比生理期更让他为难，但出于某些原因，奥佩伦却依然因为这些话而感到脸上一阵发热，他说完后便立刻挪开了视线，咬住自己的嘴唇。

道朗在他头顶若有所思的嗯了一声，手上的动作没有停下，让奥佩伦慢慢的放松下了身体。

一会儿后，他忽然说，“介意让我看一下吗？”

奥佩伦想不出为什么不能。于是作为回复，他耸耸肩，依然有些不自在，但因为不知道原因而说不出口，最后还是点了点头。他含住下唇，让自己往下滑了一点，一边耳朵贴上道朗的脖颈，接着扯开了宽大的领口。他没有转过去脱掉自己的衣服，因为知道道朗从这个角度就能看见，也不是很想把这事搞得太过正式。

显然，道朗看到了，他在奥佩伦小腹上的动作有一瞬间的停顿，令他也忍不住的低头看了一眼。衬衫的阴影和抠着肩的动作让他胸部的凸起更加明显了，像是两个发育不良的小小的乳房，不过现在看来这或许就是事实。它们正随着他的呼吸而稍微起伏，挺立起来的乳头偶尔蹭过衬衫的内层，奥佩伦又忍不住的往回缩了一些，随即注意到这个动作让道朗把一只手伸了过来。

他没有出声阻止，而是盯着那只手笼罩在他一边的胸口上，没有造成任何接触，也没有按上来，但宽大的手掌完全可以包裹住一边还有余裕。奥佩伦发现自己开始忍不住的想如果他在这时候挺身靠前的话会发生什么。

他的哥哥在他的耳边缓慢的呼吸，奥佩伦却忍不住屏住了自己的。他的眼睛依然没有离开那只手，感到道朗的大拇指在他的肚脐周围画着圈，就好像是在代替另外那只手没有做的动作一样。那让他下意识夹紧了膝盖，又微弱的吸进一口气，胸膛起伏时衬衫再次摩擦过乳头，几乎就要和道朗的掌心碰上。

“有一件事，我一直想和你分享，奥佩伦。直到现在我才忽然想起来。”道朗忽然说，声音比先前还要低。

他的手开始隔着衬衫勾勒着他的胸部的轮廓，那种隐约的热度莫名像个威胁。奥佩伦近乎是无措的攀上了他的小臂，不知道自己此举是想做什么。他吞咽着口水，茫然的抬头看向他的哥哥，注意到那双灰绿色的眼睛早已落到了他的脸上。

道朗没有微笑，但脸上的表情是只属于奥佩伦的那个，亲昵又私密。他的哥哥低下头，呼吸几乎和奥佩伦的交错，那只手按上了他的肋骨的位置，但拇指轻柔的擦过了乳头，那触感叫奥佩伦忍不住的仰头，柔软的呼进一口气，力气从体内流失。他再度夹紧了腿，并感到小腹上的那只手也一道往下滑了几寸，抚摸着他一边的胯骨。

这一刻，那些记忆中从未发展到这一步过的亲密动作在脑中轮番重演，奥佩伦的心跳声在胸膛里被无限放大，他瞪大眼睛，不知所措，同时却也难以形容的期待。接着，他看到道朗冲他微笑起来，嘴唇擦过他的鼻尖，像是分享一个秘密般的凑近，“埃利亚最近纳入了一批新的衣物收集，我现在相当确定里面有一些恐怕是为你准备的。”

几秒钟后，反应过来的奥佩伦还未来得及大笑或是怒吼，他的哥哥便收紧了在他身上的双臂，将他用力扯进自己怀里，成年人的力量稳实坚固，把他牢牢的锁在原位，一只手掌甚至直接按在了他的胸口，奥佩伦未来得及制止自己便呻吟出声，他感到羞耻和恼怒一并涌上来，烧的他两颊滚烫。

“你这 _ _混蛋__ ！天哪，道朗！”奥佩伦在喘息间叫起来，不敢相信他的哥哥居然会这么戏弄自己，但紧跟着，他听到道朗在背后大笑起来。

一个吻落在他热的过分的耳廓上，紧跟着是第二个，道朗的胡渣蹭过那里的皮肤，他在亲吻间还在笑着，奥佩伦毫不留情的狠狠抓了一把他的手臂，踢蹬着腿在对方双臂间挣扎不停，道朗立刻把一只手按上他的小腹，轻而易举的把他又拉向自己，后背从后颈到腰臀都贴的不留一丝空隙。

“抱歉，亲爱的，但我说的都是真的。”道朗腾出两根手指来捏着他的下巴，掰过他的脸去面对一份毫无诚意的道歉，他的眼里甚至还带着退不下去的笑意。

脑内因为羞恼而一片空白，奥佩伦冲他凶狠的呲牙，手肘向后顶过去却被半路截住，他的哥哥凑过来在轻笑间安抚的亲吻他的眼睛、鼻梁和脸颊，奥佩伦毫不配合，但他等待着，在那个吻落到嘴角时张开嘴迎了上去，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，湿热又迫切，牙齿不小心的磕碰。奥佩伦能感到道朗整个人的都僵直在了原地，但他现在怒火中烧，半点也没心思去思考为什么，他报复的伸出舌头去轻舔过他的哥哥的下唇，柔软又诱惑，然后在道朗下意识的张开嘴时，他恶狠狠的一口咬了上去。

直到在嘴里尝到铁锈的味道，奥佩伦才松开牙齿，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把上面也沾上的血舔去，看着道朗被抹去所有表情的脸以及他下唇上那个正在淌血的小豁口，得意的露齿一笑。

“试试明早去和埃利亚解释为什么你的嘴唇在一夜之间破了吧， _ _亲爱的__ 。”

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性蛇；underage；双性生理构造的详细性描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性蛇；underage；双性生理构造的详细性描写

双性蛇；underage；双性生理构造的详细性描写

—

 

 

 

厨房里的景象让道朗花了半分钟来确定自己是真的醒着。现在是早上七点半，他在四十分钟后有个会议，而他的弟弟正一丝不挂的站在他的厨房里，试图平衡两杯咖啡和吐司的烹制时间，与此同时还在嘴里哼着某首流行歌。

不，精准的说奥佩伦其实不算全裸。他还穿着条围裙。

一件桃粉色的小玩意，活像那些晨间烹饪节目里的主妇会穿的，从蕾丝花边到花体白字的‘服务生’字样都一应俱全，道朗半点也不知道奥佩伦是从哪儿找来的，但至少他看起来心情不错，而这画面也绝对称得上是副美景。

年轻男孩的整个后背都裸露在外，单薄的肩胛骨随着倒咖啡的动作拉伸，浅褐色的皮肤上印满前一夜的吻痕，窄细的腰和臀肉上残留着手指形状的淤青，那条围裙的系带恰好拢着他的胯，顺着股沟垂下来遮住半边饱满的屁股，再往下的腿上一样有不少痕迹，两只脚踝交叉后叠在一起，踝骨彼此贴合的方式像是一对完美的锁扣，脚尖在地上打着节拍。

悄声无息的，道朗走过去，然后从背后把显然今天想做个色情煮妇的弟弟和情人搂进怀里，“这倒是个说早上好的新方式。”他喃喃着，鼻尖埋进奥佩伦的没整理的卷发里,他深吸一口气，闻到的是洗发露和咖啡外加黄油的味道。那让他满足的微笑，收紧了双臂，将身体缜密的贴住那个温暖的后背，“唯一的问题在于，这让我有点分不清自己到底是不是清醒了。”

“生活就该充满惊喜，道朗。”奥佩伦从善如流的回答，嗓音快活，他甚至连咖啡都没洒出来半点，仰头窃笑着迎上正巧落下的一个吻。接着，他拿后脑勺顶上道朗的胸膛，手肘戳着他的肋骨，示意他要么让开要么来帮忙，“很高兴看到你喜欢我的新装扮。”

嘴里含糊的嗯了一声作为答复，但道朗完全没动，他任由奥佩伦在怀里小幅度的扭动身体去摆放餐盘，自顾自把下巴垫上男孩的肩膀，侧头又亲了几下他的耳朵和脸颊，手指从奥佩伦的腹部滑到腰侧，灵巧的探进了那件什么都遮不住的围裙里头。他刚才只看到了背面，但光是回忆一下昨晚，道朗就能猜到奥佩伦的正面也铁定一样满是痕迹。

“这说明你既不想要帮忙，但也不打算让路？”他的弟弟在他的双臂间叹了口气，歪过头给了他一个装模作样的不赞同的眼神，道朗耸耸肩，没有说话，直接低头咬了一口他的鼻尖，手掌用力揉捏起掌下光裸的皮肤，那让男孩惊讶的大笑起来，他弓起肩膀，瞪大的蜜糖色眼睛揉进窗外的一点阳光，亮的不可思议，“老天啊，道朗，早起让你连字词句都懒得用了吗？”

这让道朗贴着他的脖颈微笑，故意还是没有回答，他低头含住一块已经印有吻痕的皮肤，牙尖轻微施加压力，舌尖一寸寸舔过，立刻让奥佩伦的呼吸停顿了一拍，他隔着那条围裙抓住道朗的手背，牵引着他的哥哥的手按上自己的胸口。

道朗欣然顺从，手掌展开后完整的包裹住一边的胸部，他的男孩独特的体质问题让那里的肉格外的软嫩，在被夹住揉捏乳头时稍微硬起，磨蹭到围裙的内层。没一会儿奥佩伦便开始柔软的呻吟，在道朗逐渐施加压力的贴近，把他按上料理台时顺从的俯趴下去。

室内构造让奥佩伦不得不踮起脚才能让上半身在料理台上着力，道朗在他的背脊上落下几个吻后便难得缺乏耐心的决定直入主题，他在扯开那两根围裙系带的时候动作稍许粗暴，这从他的弟弟那里又赢得了一声调侃的轻笑，而作为报复，他故意夸张的抓捏了一会儿掌心里的两瓣臀肉，再把它们用力的掰开。

重心不稳的半悬空感似乎对奥佩伦起了不错的刺激效果，再加上昨晚一整夜的性爱，他现在依然还湿润的开合着，从会阴处凹陷的穴口溢出了一些透明的体液，让两根手指进入的轻而易举，抽插时甚至带出了水声，道朗由此判断他已经足够湿，于是很快就把手指换成了自己的性器，龟头在湿漉漉的唇穴扣磨蹭几下后便长驱直入的操进去，直到胯部紧贴住那两瓣泛红的臀肉才停下。这让奥佩伦短促的尖叫一声，被他撞的往前晃了两下，为了保持平衡不得不紧紧抓住料理台的边沿，腿根和脚尖一道绷紧的轻微颤抖，从鼻息下漏出颤抖的呼吸，体内的软肉一阵抽搐般的吃紧。

“还好吗？”道朗舔着嘴唇问，没有立刻开始抽插，而是选择再次吻上奥佩伦一侧的肩胛骨，他捏着对方的腰和胯骨，拇指安抚的来回抚摸着那里的皮肤。他自己的呼吸节奏已经被欲望被打乱，下面裹住他的那个穴口湿热的足以把人逼疯，但他仍然等待着回答。

而在他身下，奥佩伦扭着腰又抬高了屁股，自主的调整好了姿势和呼吸，然后他别过头，咬着嘴唇冲道朗微笑起来，眼神狡猾又邪恶，“建议你速战速决，哥哥，”男孩柔软的说，声音甜腻的像刚才被他浇在薄煎饼上的枫糖浆，“如果我没记错的话，你在三十分钟之后还有个会议要赶去。”

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性蛇；路人蛇提及（未达成）；BDSM undertone；underage；掌掴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性蛇；路人蛇提及（未达成）；BDSM undertone；underage；掌掴

双性蛇；路人蛇提及（未达成）；BDSM undertone；underage；掌掴

 

—

 

 

 

“我本来打算请你喝一杯，但看来你已经有酒了。”

奥佩伦险些因为耳边突然传来的声音和热度跳起来，他略带不满的侧过头，看到一张眼熟的脸。他记得之前在舞池附近看到过这个男人，衬衫和西裤，宽阔的肩背，向后梳的黑发以及胡渣。他大概30岁左右，显然把‘成熟、危险的性感’发挥到了极致，换句话说，完完全全就是奥佩伦喜欢的类型。

对方此刻注视着他的方式相当露骨，直视进他的眼睛，但每隔几秒就会落到他的嘴唇和身上。不难想象他想要从奥佩伦身上得到什么，而这令他感到一阵战栗的电流穿过脊椎，这本来就是他会来酒吧的原因之一，于是那句话在他能考虑好之前就被说了出来，“你准备请我点什么？”

这让那个男人仰起头大笑了起来，他的眼角皱起，眼中闪烁着亮光，但依然紧紧的注视着他，奥佩伦感到自己的脸在烧，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，这才意识到自己的话听起来像什么，想要弥补却也知道那恐怕已经为时已晚。

“噢男孩，从你嘴里溜出的那些话啊。”男人轻笑着凑近了一些，直到他的肩膀轻轻撞上了奥佩伦的，一只宽大的手搭上了他身后的吧台，巧妙地形成了一个圈将奥佩伦禁锢在了自己的身体之间。而在奥佩伦为这个突然缩短到的距离而皱起眉的时候，对方低下头，嘴唇堪堪擦过了他的耳尖，奥佩伦立刻畏缩了一下，心跳因为这短暂的接触而在胸膛里砰砰作响，他下意识的回过头搜索起人群，想要找到一张熟悉的面孔。

“那么，关于那杯酒。”男人在他耳边说，用气场强硬的拉回了奥佩伦的所有注意力。他的声音很厚重，每个音节都从舌尖上绕了两圈才被吐出来，在酒吧震耳欲聋的电子音中也依然清晰可辨，温热的呼吸喷洒在奥佩伦的耳朵和侧脸上，他的身上散发着浓烈的古龙的味道，“你怎么说？”

奥佩伦吸了一口气，突然感到思考变得相当困难，他之前喝下的那些酒精在脑内起着奇妙的化学反应。换做平时他会怎么做？奥佩伦艰难的想着，几乎无法聚齐一个完整的思绪，心跳响的震耳欲聋。而那男人凑得如此近，奥佩伦可以闻到他身上的烟草味道，还有他身上的热度，老天啊，他怎么会这么 _ _烫__ ？

“什么？”于是奥佩伦眨了眨眼睛，故意用迟钝的语气问道，试图给自己混沌的大脑再赚取一点时间。他的视线再次快速扫过人群，知道自己在找的是让他在一个周四夜选择来这种地方的另一个原因。但他寻找的目标依然没有出现的迹象，奥佩伦咬住嘴唇，胃里感到一阵失落的绞紧和沉坠感。

“你知道我在说什么，甜心，”那男人在他耳边笑，那种饱含欲望和目的笑声直接往奥佩伦的脊椎和小腹里注入了一股莫名的热度，他凑得不能更近了，嘴唇几乎贴上奥佩伦的耳垂，同时，那只搭在他身后的手开始慢慢收紧，而他空余的那只则搭上了奥佩伦的一只膝盖，温暖的触碰让他无法抑制的发出了一声细小的叹息。

“你想要我请你一杯酒，或者，”他顿了顿，拇指在他的腿上缓慢的来回推动，“我可以给你点别的东西。你的选择。”

在摄入自己体重四分之一的酒精之后，奥佩伦的脑子已经变成了一团乱糟糟的棉絮，但他至少知道自己正在被牵着鼻子走。那让他皱起眉，避开对方过于炙热的眼神。这个男人显然想要从他的身上得到一些东西，一些他在平时不可能会给予的东西，但问题在于，他此刻被酒精泡烂的脑瓜似乎相当赞同，无辜的对他重复着‘只是一杯酒而已，没人需要知道，你可以在更进一步前就全身而退’，奥佩伦对此发出一声虚弱的抗议，因为从来没有一杯酒会真的只是一杯酒，他需要一些思考的空间，但是他的身体在烧，而那个男人还在向他逼迫一个答案，不断的轻抚和试探，从喉咙里发出不满足的哼声，那震动顺着他们贴着的部位传达到奥佩伦身上，令他几乎就要点头说好。

奥佩伦再次咬了咬嘴唇，他不怎么耐烦的想要问那男人具体到想要什么，但在那之前，原本放在他膝盖上的那只手忽然离开了，奥佩伦立刻抬起头，看见那男人正冲他微笑，他把手重新放回奥佩伦的脸上，按着他的下唇，把它从他的牙齿下解救出来。

“别提前做了别人的活儿，男孩。不难想象还有别的方式可以让你用上那张嘴。”他说，投来饱含深意的一瞥。而在酒吧内昏暗的光线下，他的眼睛有一瞬间看起来像是绿色的。

而就是这样，奥佩伦感到自己的理智啪的一声断了，在他能阻止自己之前，他把那男人还按在他的嘴唇上的拇指含进了嘴里。

直到从舌尖上尝到尼古丁和酒的味道，奥佩伦才发应过来他做了什么，他懊恼的咒骂自己的冲动，对上了那男人看向自己的视线，对方的表情似乎也是纯粹的惊讶，但立刻的，浓厚的欲望像场突然地暴风雨似的撞进他的眼睛里，他看起来想要当场就把奥佩伦整个吞下去。而奥佩伦没法形容自己有多享受这种视线。

“你，”那男人一字一句的说，他的拇指在奥佩伦的嘴唇和一边的犬齿上用力按了下去，而奥佩伦不受控制的开始轻轻吮吸那根手指，男人紧盯着他的这个动作，声音嘶哑，喉结反复滚动着，“是个非常、非常调皮的男孩。”

但紧接着，在奥佩伦能反应过来之前，一只从背后伸来抓紧他的肩膀的手打断了他们的调情。

“无意冒犯，不过我恐怕这位已经有约了。”

堪堪盖过音乐的低沉声音带着钝化的棱角，但措辞斯文得体，紧跟其后的是一整只手臂插入他们之间的空隙里，创造出一个适当的距离空隙，伴随着熟悉的须后水和雪松木的味道。奥佩伦瞪大眼睛，心脏瞬间悬到喉咙口，整夜第一次的感到难以呼吸。

他猛地回过头，看到道朗站在自己的面前。切切实实的，而不再是他一厢情愿的幻想。他和奥佩伦几小时前离开时的穿着一样，休闲西装外加黑色西裤，卷曲的黑发一丝不苟的捋在脑后，灰绿色的眼睛在酒吧的灯光布局下被模糊成某种更浓重的颜色。

“抱歉。”道朗在微笑，但紧绷的眼角和不断在他肩上施力的手掌都说明他此刻的心情和这个表情相差甚远，“我的男孩有时候相当喜欢挑战我的耐心。”

这个称呼让奥佩伦的心跳停滞，不得不用力咬住下唇才勉强忍耐住想要这就攀上去吻他的冲动。只是他的哥哥的两个单词便足以使他斗志全无，脑内彻底清空，他甚至没听见隔壁的男人回复了什么，只顾迫切的去迎合上道朗的动作，滑下高脚椅后乖顺的贴进那个温暖的胸口，感到一只手立刻环上了腰际，把他更用力的按进敞开的怀抱之中。

奥佩伦柔软的呼吸，脸颊和鼻尖陷入衬衣领口之中，他贴着他的哥哥的脖颈微笑，所有被酒精和欲望诱导而产生的矛盾在这一刻消失殆尽，意识只集中在一件事和一个人上，他闭紧眼睛，听着他的哥哥的脉搏跳动，在对方的手臂开始带着他往外走时顺从的跟随上去。

在那样的情况下被逮住的紧张不安与因为‘道朗真的来找他了’而产生的窃喜在脑内争斗不停。奥佩伦坐立难安，一跨进副驾座后便低头盯着自己垂在腿间的手和从破洞牛仔裤的缝隙里露出来的膝盖，青少年跳脱的思维方式让他片刻也不得安宁，一会儿本性难改的得意于他的哥哥对自己明显的在乎，一会儿又因为背着自己的情人去与他人调情而忍不住的愧疚，直到最终，后者终于战胜前项。在回家的车程上奥佩伦就看得出道朗在压抑怒火，那二十分钟的沉默不语和在方向盘上用力到发白的指关节都是相当明显的证明，而随着时间的推移，他的意识在变得更加清明，脸色也愈发惭愧。

但直到他们回到道朗在市内的私人公寓，奥佩伦才对他的哥哥究竟有多生气产生了一个直观清晰的认知。

一进门，他便被用言简意赅的命令句式打发去洗澡，说话时道朗正在脱下外套，他面无表情，声音寡淡，没有给他多余一眼，这番态度让奥佩伦半点也不敢耽搁，十五分钟的热水冲刷之后，他赤着脚走出来，水珠顺着发梢掉进肩胛骨之间的空隙里，腿间与胸口因为洗澡时的揉搓而比其余皮肤更热烫一些，除此之外，他还错乱的忘记自己平时都把浴巾系在腰际还是胸口。

好在道朗很快就替他解决了这个问题。

“解开浴巾，到这来。”

说话的时候，他正坐在浴室侧面的长沙发上，依然穿着衬衫、西裤与皮鞋，一只手搁在沙发背后，就好像自打脱掉那件外套后他就没再干过其他事。奥佩伦抿起嘴，按照顺序依次照做，他在想着怎么爬上道朗的膝盖时犹豫了一下，他的哥哥只是抬起眼睛对上他，没有提供任何口头提示，但那张脸上的表情和眼神让他的大腿看起来活像一片凶险之地。

对视三秒钟，奥佩伦总算对道朗的意图恍然大悟。

他垂下眼睛，试图咽下所有忐忑不安的情绪，然后撑着沙发的扶手爬上去，把自己面朝下的平放上他的哥哥的西裤，阴茎柔软的垂在对方腿间的缝隙，小腹卡着一只大腿，臀部悬在半空。在他身下，道朗的腿坚实又温暖，顺滑的布料也比冰冷的地面好上太多，他趴下后的第一刻便有一双手按上了他的后腰，温柔的给予指导，在他调整位置时提供帮助，但奥佩伦无论如何都做不到说服自己放松下来，他知道在等着他的会是什么。

道朗的声音伴随第一把掌一道袭来。

“数着。”

手掌与肉接触的声音响的惊人，臀上忽然炸开的刺痛火烧火燎，奥佩伦已经有所防备，但仍然短促的尖叫了一声。那一掌很用力，而且颇具技巧的打在柔软的肉尖而不是厚实的后臀上，他用力抓住了沙发的扶手，咬紧自己的下唇，迟来的感到畏惧，明白他的哥哥这回是来真的。

在这个情况下，道朗甚至还刻意将自己藏在视觉的死角里头，奥佩伦再努力回头也不会看得见，而正因为看不见，他听起来就更加吓人，语气里透着一股危险的冷静，“你无法想象我现在有多愤怒，奥佩伦。给我数着。”

奥佩伦当然乖乖听话了。

他从齿缝里挤出那个打颤的‘一’来，脸埋进自己的臂弯中，像是任何十七岁还被监护人揍了屁股的青少年一样，因为羞耻和愤怒而两肩发颤。但如果道朗现在去掰过他的脸的话，他就能发现奥佩伦的脸上还泛起了一片潮红，他的瞳孔放大了一些，被狠掴的屁股绷紧，腿跟打着抖，阴茎不知羞耻的在两人都看不到的地方弹动了一下。

“有时候，我亲爱的，你天真又固执的叫我吃惊。”

道朗这么称呼他，但他的声音既不温柔也不缓和，说出的话更是不符性格的尖刻，伴随着第二记掌掴落下来，比第一次还要重，让奥佩伦甚至因为尖锥般的疼痛而被夺取了呼吸，他张开嘴但没尖叫，只有短促的抽气的声音。在念出‘二’的时候，他的眼眶已经一阵发烫，鼻梁开始感到酸楚，惊慌失措远不够形容此刻的心情。

“你以这种方式来判断我是否关注你、是否爱你，但你就是不肯把注意力放在对的地方。你向来如此。”

道朗告诉他，与此同时抬起另一只手去按住奥佩伦的后腰，将他固定在自己腿上，后者这才意识到自己浑身都在发颤，不只是因为疼痛，也因为他的哥哥对他说的那些话。他从喉咙里漏出一声细微的呜咽，本能的在这种情况下向道朗示弱，但此时此刻，他的哥哥显然已经什么都听不进去了。

“总是在试探，永远都在怀疑着。”一声非常接近叹息的话，道朗的嗓音听起来称得上是疲倦。

有一瞬间，奥佩伦几乎敢说他从他的哥哥的声音里听到了一丝受伤的失望，但不待他能够细想，仅仅在下一秒，第三掌便向他再度袭来。

“三！”他尖叫出声，身体控制不住的往前一弹，再被用力拖回去，一连串的泪水从他满溢的眼眶里涌出来，掉在真皮沙发上的轨迹像雪地里延伸出去的脚印，奥佩伦倒抽着凉气，手脚发软的瘫软在他的哥哥的膝盖上，后臀又痛又烫，那热度燃烧到了他的后腿根部，铁定是道朗有意的，那预计会留下长达一周的红紫色淤青和难以坐下的后遗症。

道朗的惩罚手段和他的语言一样充满力量，把奥佩伦的脑浆都搅成了一团，却依然不知道自己该如何作答。他试图扭过头去看，但最多能看见的只是一片衬衫的皱褶。

“你有想过如果被发现的话会发生什么吗，奥佩伦？”道朗接着说，忽然抓住了一把他的头发，将他的上半身扭向自己，他们的视线终于再次交汇，但他的哥哥脸上挂着的那个表情让奥佩伦瞪大眼睛。恐慌终于扼住了喉咙，他感到泪水在不断溢出眼眶，找到自己的声音后便开始喃喃叫着道朗的名字，试图去推对方的胸口却被阻挡开。

他的哥哥的手从下往上的抓住了一把他的左胸，过于用力的捏住时甚至引起了软肉的一阵颤动，指腹粗糙的拇指擦过乳头，食指陷进柔软的乳晕里，出乎意料的粗暴动作叫奥佩伦咬紧嘴唇，从喉咙里漏出急促又惊讶的呜咽，徒劳的在对方的膝盖上绞紧腿。

但紧跟着，一只手揉开了他的臀肉，那只手的掌心在被掌掴的滚烫的皮肉上凉的惊人，奥佩伦断断续续的叫起来，徒劳的试着咽下那些羞耻的声音。他被掰开、撑开，道朗的手指用力搓着他的穴口，把甬道里溢出的体液带出来再抹到阴唇上，两根手指滑进去时拇指跟着按上他的阴蒂，操进来去后便曲起指关节，三根手指轻而易举的找到又碾过他所有的敏感点。

这分明是惩罚也是折磨，奥佩伦却被这样的触碰刺激到呻吟出声，掺杂着破碎的呜咽，他又恐慌又疼痛，但后知后觉的发现自己在这之前就已经湿透了，阴茎硬的淌着前液，正抵在道朗的衬衫上留下一片情色的水渍。他分开腿又挺起腰，把自己更好的送进他的哥哥的手里。

“这些地方、这具身体，我亲爱的，你在和那些用来试探我的人调情的时候有考虑到吗？他们在发现你的秘密时会做出什么样的反应？”

道朗不留情的操着他，仅仅是手指的动作就已经让奥佩伦失去残存的理智，他调整姿势变成骑跨在他的哥哥的膝盖上，小幅度的摆着腰臀，脸埋进对方颈窝里祈求着仁慈，但接着，他感到一只手离开了胸部，转而去捏住后颈的逼迫他抬起头来。

道朗的表情不为所动，严厉又愤怒，灰绿色的眼睛像被点燃了一样的燃烧着，里面有欲望，但更多的是某种沉重的东西。

他嘶声说下去，“你太冲动也太胆大了。这是我一直以来对你的纵容造成的吗，奥佩伦？”

紧紧攀附上他的哥哥的肩膀，奥佩伦试图摇头，但道朗按着他的手指不允许他做任何动作，而一旦他张开嘴，喉咙里跑出来的尽是甜腻短促的呻吟和喘息，他用眼神传递着自己的无助和无措，道朗只是冲他皱眉，目光在他的嘴唇上短暂的流连。

“或许，我也应该采取自己给你的意见。”他忽然说，然后松开了手指，让奥佩伦能如愿靠近过来，亲吻着他的下巴和唇角，呼吸湿热的交杂在一起。他的另一只手依然在奥佩伦体内和敏感点上动作着，又快又重的操他，同时按压着饱胀的肉粒，那让奥佩伦呻吟进他的嘴里，体液被抽插的动作带出来，顺着他的大腿根淌下去，他摆着腰臀配合他的动作，淫荡又迫切的在他的哥哥手里追寻更多的快感，在一次格外重的插入时，他的臀肉轻颤，浑身绷紧，内里的甬道绞紧收缩着，显然即将达到高潮。

道朗着迷的看着奥佩伦瞪大眼睛时满露的欲望，挑选在这个时候亲吻他红润的下唇，把手指更深的送入对方体内，然后温柔的低声说，“或许，我亲爱的，我也会有感到厌倦的那一天。”

这个动作足以把奥佩伦推过那根细线后的漫长高潮，但那句话也成功的让他的男孩在瞬间失去了脸上的所有血色。道朗甚至可以清晰地数出真正的恐慌渗入奥佩伦的骨髓的那一刻，他的男孩在他的怀中颤抖，因为高潮也因为情绪的颠覆，残留的几滴泪水从未干涸的眼眶里溢出来，奥佩伦在震惊后紧张的反复舔着自己的嘴唇，直到那些手指找到道朗的脸颊。他搜索着道朗的表情，看进他的双眼里，尖锐又严肃。

道朗不确定奥佩伦找到了什么，但和来时一样快的，他看着恐惧从他的男孩的眼中消失的不见踪影，他轻微的喘息着挺直腰，两手温柔的托住道朗的下巴，低头来吻他，漫长又仔细，几乎能从他的舌尖尝到高潮后的余韵的味道。而当奥佩伦终于满足的少许拉开两人的距离，额头抵住道朗厮磨时，他的嗓音里还带着残余的嘶哑和哽咽，但嘴角略微翘起着，语调轻柔却自信，“噢，哥哥，我们都知道你永远不会厌倦我。”

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性蛇；underage；现代AU；详细双性性行为描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性蛇；underage；现代AU；详细双性性行为描写

双性蛇；underage；现代AU；详细双性性行为描写

—

 

 

 

 

“半夜才回来、一身酒味、并且，到现在都还穿着你出门时的衣服……亲爱的哥哥，你真的堕落了。”

奥佩伦唱歌似的拖长音调，在沙发上的男人因为他有意拔高的音量而呻吟着盖住眼睛时得意的窃笑起来，他几步小跑过去，然后一下子跳到道朗身旁的沙发垫上，看着对方因为平衡不稳而抓紧靠垫，那姿势难得的狼狈。他直接大笑起来，接着新奇的拿手戳起他的哥哥的肩膀，打趣道，“这可一点也不像你，度过了很有趣的一晚？”

“你不是应该睡着了吗？”含混的答复从手指后传来，后脑勺枕靠在椅背上，道朗在回答时甚至没有挪开遮住脸颊的手，显然因为醉酒而状态不佳，那让他听起来有些模糊，声音比平时嘶哑，回答时的语气干瘪无味，“今天是工作日，奥佩伦，回去睡觉。”

这话让男孩惊讶的挑高眉毛，不自觉得撅起了嘴，“哇哦，这还是第一次你那么急着要打发我。”

接着，他若有所思的哼了一声，戳着他的哥哥的手探上去轻柔的捧住一侧的脸颊，掌心下的皮肤烫的不可思议，海盐渍色的胡渣刺着掌纹，热的像是要把他的手也融化了。他爬过去，悬着屁股骑上道朗的膝盖，去给他揉太阳穴，模拟着以前在电影里看到的缓解头疼的按摩手法，在注意到似乎确实有效后满意的抿起嘴。道朗仍然没多少反应，也完全保持着先前的姿势，但至少他的肩膀放松的塌下去了一些。

“到底是什么场合才让你喝到了这种程度啊？”在几分钟的按摩后，奥佩伦看着道朗的胸膛大幅度的缓慢起伏，呼吸又沉又重，忍不住的问。

显然，醉酒让他平时耐心又沉稳的兄长瞬间变成了个相当不耐烦的人，似乎不满于自己还需要张嘴回答问题，道朗疲惫的叹息，空余的那只手在半空摆了两下后便落回沙发垫上，传来一声沉闷的响声。

他最后给出答复也极其简短，“……福尔斯传媒的老富斯坦近日在与我们讨论并购。显然，他有意撮合我和他的女儿。”

对啊，好像这就足以解释为什么他会在凌晨一点的丢了领带的回到家。不过话说回来，这倒也是道朗第一次正面和奥佩伦提及了任何公司相关的事。他们兄弟间向来有着一种奇妙的你来我往的张力关系，道朗总是在某些事上有所隐瞒，而奥佩伦总是想知道更多。所以这意外的坦诚或多或少也证明他的哥哥确实醉到了一个全新的境地。

可这同样没令奥佩伦感到任何的满足，在自己意识到之前，他便不由自主的顿住了一切动作，像个忽然熄了火的发动机，声音一卡一顿，不安和失落感像船锚沉沉扎进海底。

“……喔。”将近半分钟后，奥佩伦才回过神来，他舔舔嘴唇，故作镇定的继续手上的动作，心跳在胸口不听话的一阵加速，“所以，你准备接受吗？”

显然，他的哥哥比他预计的反应更加迟钝，“什么？”他说，单独一个字的回答被搅合的拖拉又含糊，还带着些不耐烦。他的那只手依然盖在脸上，遮挡住了所有的表情。

“……那个撮合你的人，道朗。”奥佩伦的眉头越皱越紧，重复道。他不喜欢这个模样的道朗，在他的印象里，他的哥哥从来没有用这种态度对待过任何人，更不用提他的家人。失落和不安里混杂了一丝愤怒，奥佩伦咬住嘴唇安奈下自己复杂的情绪，但那也难以阻止他在这个问题上继续追问下去，“就你现在的状态来看，我猜你也不是很想要接受那个提议？”

出乎意料的是，出于源于某些不知名的原因，这让道朗大笑了起来，但那笑声沉重又嘶哑，带着一丝说不清是自嘲还是反讽的味道，摇着头，他哼笑着回答“不，我亲爱的，当然不。”

但紧接着，他意有所指的继续道，“……但我恐怕你也半点不知道我想要什么。”

和醉酒的道朗对谈就像做过山车，前半句话令他松了口气，但那话的后半段却让奥佩伦的手指彻底僵住。他瞪着他的哥哥泛红的颧骨和歪斜翘起的嘴角，好半天才找回自己的声音。

“你知道吗，道朗？你醉酒的样子可真有够难堪。”

他咬住腮帮子，说完便后悔了，但立刻又被新一轮的愤怒压了回去。混迹其中的还有一份他无法承认的、被戳中痛处的狼狈。道朗此刻的态度让他觉得自己长久以来小心翼翼额的试探都只是小孩子玩的把戏，让他觉得自己幼稚又天真的称不上自己的姓氏， _ _他怎么会奢想道朗可能也想要一样的东西？__

思及此，奥佩伦向后直起腰来，手离开他的哥哥的额头，感到双颊因为激烈翻涌着的情绪而一阵阵的发烫，眼眶酸涩的烧着，“我确实不知道你想要什么，但那是因为你从来都没说过。”

而面对他的爆发，道朗只是维持着一开始的动作，平缓的呼吸。

“……够了，我要回床上去了。”不愿意再等待一个答复，扔下这句话后奥佩伦便伸直一条腿，失望和胸口隐隐的闷痛叫他决意贯彻自己的发言。他不计划让一个拿捏不好自己的脾气的醉汉再看到他更多的软弱一面，更别提这个人本身便是他软弱的根源。

奥佩伦正要爬下沙发，动作在半路被一只握住手腕的手掌制止住。

接下去发生的事像从疾驰的车窗往外看的街景，一切都是一团快速的色彩的模糊，他在反应过来前已经被道朗按进了沙发里，后背撞进柔软的靠垫中，他的哥哥散发着高热的身体压上来，一手将他的手腕反扣在头顶。因为先前的姿势问题，他的下半身还卡进奥佩伦张开的两腿间，新位置让男孩被从头到尾的压制住，但他的哥哥表情令他惊慌的瞪大了眼睛。

“你想知道我想要什么？”道朗轻声问道，终于露出来的完整面孔上，他的颧骨不正常的的红着，眉头紧蹙起，眼神却惊人的尖锐。

他用空余出的一只手捏住奥佩伦的下巴，拇指按上他的下唇，与此同时腰胯向前紧贴住他的臀部。这动作足以让男孩本来想要挣扎的动作完全僵硬住，他的哥哥浑身都烫的不可思议，但正顶着奥佩伦的那个位置更是不容错认。

缓慢的叹息着，道朗下压身体，把奥佩伦的大腿顶的更开，两条光裸的腿被迫夹在他的腰际，一边膝盖姿势尴尬的尴尬的卡在沙发靠垫之间，男孩下意识的半张开嘴，他想说点什么，什么都行，但他的哥哥却借机低头凑的更近，这动作意外的亲昵又温柔，而且相当的不符性格，他像是撒娇般用鼻尖勾勒着起男孩侧脸的轮廓，带着浓厚酒精气味的呼吸又湿又热，让奥佩伦短促的抽了一口气，忘了所有自己想要说的话。

只要少许的侧过头，奥佩伦确信此刻他们的嘴唇就会完整的贴上。

“我亲爱的，你想象不到我有多少想要的东西。”

伴随着这出人意料的事态转折，道朗松缓慢开了他的手腕，空出的手掌顺着他的小臂一路往下，热烫的指腹在皮肤上像烧的正旺的火星溅出般灼人，从奥佩伦的肘弯滑至锁骨，然后是胸膛，腰侧，与胯骨，道朗的嘴唇在这时贴上奥佩伦的下巴，沿着那里的线条细细摩挲，胡渣刺进柔软的脖颈皮肤里，男孩难以自制的漏出一声呻吟，身体软的像发酵前的面团，每一寸被抚摸过的地方被留下难以忽视的余热，挑起了他自己体内的那簇火。

看来他醉酒后的哥哥还是有些可取之处的，奥佩伦对一整个现状感到不可置信，他不是很明白现在正在发生什么，但他确信自己不希望道朗停下来，他的心脏在胸腔中疯狂的跳动，视野里的一切都像是又一个梦境衍生的产物。但他的哥哥在他的下巴和鬓角落下的吻是真的，他撩开他的睡衣T恤的宽大手掌是真的，那双灰绿色眼睛里灼烧着的欲望也是真的，而实话实说，奥佩伦此时此刻完全想不到还有什么能更真了。

道朗选择在这刻打断他对现实的怀疑。

“我想要你在学校里拿到小组赛奖杯时的大笑；”他忽然说，开始一一细数起来。而随着他说的每句一话，那双手和嘴唇便会到达一个新地方，他从奥佩伦的脖颈开始，在那里留下一串细碎的轻吻。

“我想要你和埃利亚凑近说话时的温柔和弯起的眼角；”男孩在他身下情不自禁的呻吟又喘息，心跳响如雷声，他的哥哥的吻滑到了锁骨上，说出的话像印章般刻入他的皮肤里。

“我想要你在事情不如愿时的怒火；”布满胡渣的下巴贴上奥佩伦的胸脯，那双手把他因为发育期而鼓胀的小乳房托住、用力揉捏后又前行挤压出沟壑，嘴唇顺着流畅的曲线滑到一边的乳头上，尖刺的胡须在乳晕处留下刺辣的触感，说话时的吐息喷洒在乳尖，然后是湿热的舔吮和啃咬，偶尔收紧牙齿的轻扯，奥佩伦呜咽出声，感到小腹的热度在一瞬间烧了起来，他的腿间一阵湿润，让他想要夹紧双腿去隐藏，却被他的哥哥的下身挡住。道朗的膝盖正卡在他的腿根，难耐的扭动着腰，他只好在那片光滑的布料上磨蹭起自己难以得到纾解的欲望，而作为替代，他的手指找到道朗卷曲的黑发，轻微拉扯着发根，不确定自己是在鼓励他继续还是想要他停下。

“我想要你，就像现在这样的在我身下，任由我做一切我想做的，只供我夺取。”好一阵的吮咬亲吻之后，道朗满足的叹息，在他胸口抬起头。窗外昏暗的街灯不足以照亮任何东西，但奥佩伦能看见自己的乳头上还沾着湿亮的唾液，因为先前的刺激而硬起着，随着急促的吸气而起伏、轻颤；他还能够清晰地看到他的哥哥的眼睛，其中充斥的欲望像是两个深邃的漩涡，正要将他整个吞噬下去。他能感到自己因为那视线在变得更硬也更湿，勃起的阴茎在内裤里被束缚的生疼，体液从囊袋下的那个狭小穴口里涌出来，打湿了内裤布料。

数种情绪因为这段话而在奥佩伦的胸腔里翻涌着，他与道朗从自他难以仔细分辨出的某个时刻起就一直玩着一个你退我进的游戏，他们远超过任何兄弟情谊或社会道德界限的亲密，而奥佩伦只在被问及的时候向埃利亚非常隐晦的承认过一次，他确实对他们年长十岁的兄长抱有某些特殊的感情，但即便是那次他也做的相当小心，因为道朗，与其他的马迪尔不同，从来都是冷静沉着的那个。确实，他以一种过分宽容的态度纵容宠溺着他们最小的弟弟，可是奥佩伦从来都无法准确辨别那究竟是因为他对有着特殊问题的兄弟的关怀，抑或是他也与自己分享着同样的渴望。

那种摇摆不定的矛盾和犹疑长久以来一直吞噬着奥佩伦的理智，直到现在。直到就在他几乎就要说服自己彻底放弃的时候，他的哥哥忽然以这种前所未见的强硬姿态把自己再次撞破了他最大的秘密和欲望。

而像是感觉到了他的渴望一样，道朗直起腰，从上往下俯视他，他在奥佩伦的注视下解开自己的皮带，但在做更多之前，就好像迫不及待般的，他又让双手回到下方男孩的身上，他紧紧扣住奥佩伦胯骨，掌心的高热灼烧着那里的皮肤，再一路滑到大腿，在紧实但仍然纤细的肌肉上来回抚摸着，然后顺着短裤的边缘滑了进去，手指找到正湿润敞开着的穴口。

“我从来都无法拒绝你，奥佩伦，我想要你能或不能给予的 _ _一切__ 。”他的哥哥叹息，像是忏悔又像是赞美。

道朗在他思考时仍然看着他，他的哥哥呼吸平稳，眼神炙热，那些灵巧的手指滑到他的囊袋下方，停留片刻后，坚硬的指甲刮过柔嫩的阴唇，指腹干燥温热的停留在他的阴蒂上，少许施加压力便足以让他因为快感而呻吟出声，另外一只手同时向后托起了他的后腰，嘴唇再次回到他的胸口，但这次，道朗的动作粗鲁又用力，他咬着一边的乳头，把硬挺的肉粒包括乳晕一并含进去，下流又直接的吮吸着，与此同时开始拿手指操入他体内。

奥佩伦难以描述自己此刻的情绪，他感到眼眶因为过久的凝视而变得酸涩，双颊滚烫，堆积已久渴望在体内冲撞着，恳求着。他仰头呻吟，肆无忌惮的大声又坦诚，因为就像他的哥哥所说的那样，他知道自己同样无法拒绝对方。

于是奥佩伦眨了一下眼睛，平息下自己狂躁的心跳，让穿插在道朗发髻中的手指轻微弯曲，按摩着他的头皮，与此同时将一条小腿勾上对方的腰。

他听见自己的呼吸破碎，声音小的几乎难以听清，但嘴角切实的挂上了一个微笑，“那你还在等什么？”

*

奥佩伦一点也不知道道朗是怎么在那种情况下做到不吵醒埃利亚的把他们带回了房间里。

他全程都紧紧挂在他的哥哥的身上，手臂环住他的脖颈，腿绕在腰际，道朗的步伐沉重且快速，他们在交换湿热的亲吻间隙穿过走廊，伴随彭的一声巨响，他的哥哥用脚勾上门后将奥佩伦放倒进床单里，随后立刻栖身上前，在男孩反应过来之前便将嘴唇贴了上来，带着胡渣的下巴蹭着大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，奥佩伦因为这过于突然的动作而忍不住的咯咯笑起来，但那声音很快就在那根舌头舔过他的阴蒂时变成了一声拔高的喘息。

对此，道朗只从喉咙里发出了一阵类似笑声的响动，接着，那根舌头便向下直接顶进了他已经够湿的穴口内，热又滑的戳刺着。奥佩伦惊呼出声，随后立刻喘息着弓起了腰，他试图绞紧腿，这种崭新的体验让他不安又羞耻极了，于是条件反射的伸手想要把他的哥哥推开，但道朗不容拒绝，他扣住了奥佩伦的大腿根部，逼迫他维持大张双腿的姿势，几乎要将男孩折成两半般的用力下压，那双手像铁钎一样的钉死着。

湿热的呼吸喷洒在周围敏感的皮肤上，道朗继续舔刺着奥佩伦的甬道，只是入口的位置，但他的哥哥明显是在模仿着抽插的动作坚定的操着他，柔软的内壁能感到被一寸寸舔开的略微压迫感，他甚至偶尔会刻意让牙齿蹭过他的阴唇，尖刺的威胁带来更多的刺激，奥佩伦瞪大眼睛，无助的剧烈喘息起来，快感搅合着他的脑子，原本抵住道朗的肩膀的手再度探进那些已经被他抓乱的卷发之间。

这感觉太过了，一阵可怕的热度从小腹攀升而起，并且开始快速的堆积到了爆发的顶端，甬道随着穿刺而不断绞紧，传来一阵强烈的空虚感，从未体验过的快感让奥佩伦无法控制的收紧了手指，不确定自己是想要推开他的哥哥，还是抓紧他好让他进入的更深。他能感到自己的意识在变得绵薄，身体随着欲望而起伏，体内的空虚感随着快感的攀登而愈发明显，他想要更多，但不知道如何开口去问，以至于不得不咬住手背才能忍住一声模糊的呻吟。

在某个时刻，道朗用手指代替了舌头，以便进入的更深，而当他弓起手指抵住奥佩伦体内的某个点的时候，他从喉咙里发出了一声破碎的尖叫。

“非常好，奥佩伦，就是这样，又湿又热的为我打开。”

道朗的声音嘶哑又低沉，在他的两腿间诉说着下流直白的情话，不像是任何醉汉会说的酒后胡话，正相反，他的哥哥以精心挑拣的措辞赞美他的身体与反应，倾诉着对他超越一切的渴望，鼓励着他继续为自己展示更多，奥佩伦想要把那些被这番言论拨起的情绪通通推开，这是他的哥哥过去从未在他面前展现过的一面，而他甚至说不上来自己对此是喜爱或畏惧更多一点，但汹涌的欲望已经把他的最后一丝理智也逼了出去，而道朗还在继续用手指操着他，用力的深入戳刺，弯曲手指顶着之前让他疯狂的那个位置，直到奥佩伦终于彻底放弃挣扎和那些无济于事的羞耻感，转而用力攀上他的手臂，绝望的大声抽泣又呻吟，试图把他的哥哥拉得更近。

而这让道朗轻笑，选择在这时缓慢的加入第二根手指，嘴唇转移到了奥佩伦的大腿内侧，留下一连串细碎的安抚的吻和的咬痕，给予他适应的时间，他的手指已经把奥佩伦撑到了疼痛的边缘，但那压迫感是如此美好，他甚至开始享受那一同带来的钝痛，难以自控的想要更多。

“……你是如此完美，我亲爱的，只属于我。”

水声混杂着沉闷的戳刺的声音，道朗在奥佩伦不断发出破碎的呻吟时加速撞击他的敏感点，而伴随着那句听起来几乎就像是个承诺的话，奥佩伦啜泣着被推过了极点。第一次以这种方式达到高潮令他猛地仰起脖颈，后脑勺埋入一团床单之中，浑身剧烈的颤抖不止，腿根绷紧到肌理酸痛，大量透明的体液从穴口涌出，很快就浸湿了腿间下方的床单，性的味道在空气里弥漫。但那远远不是结束，他的哥哥的手指还在继续，而他的快感也由此被延续下去，奥佩伦短促的呻吟又喘息，燥热的身体在床单上扭动着，汗水滑入眼眶里模糊视线，他不断吐出语无伦次的恳求和呻吟，某种未知的不安在脑内隐隐作祟，他之前从未体验过类似的快感，因此很快，这种过于长久的高潮便推动他步入了一个被几近逼疯的磨人的痛苦境地。

道朗显然察觉到了他的不适，他在最后几次穿刺后缓慢小心的把手指退出了奥佩伦的甬道，带出更多体液和水声，紧跟着，他挺身贴近贴男孩的身体，西裤包裹的腰胯又热又硬，磨蹭着奥佩伦湿滑的阴蒂和穴口，这从他嘴里又榨出了一声柔软的呻吟。奥佩伦依然处在高潮余韵、对外界感知过度敏感又模糊的时刻，那些粗糙的摩擦让他无法控制的颤抖，他抬手抓住他的哥哥胸口的一把衬衫，双腿下意识的缠上对方的后腰。

他花了点时间才终于找回了眼神的聚焦，而第一眼看到的就是道朗笼罩在自己上方。他的哥哥没有微笑，表情也与安慰或温柔相差甚远，那双灰绿色的眼中充满浓烈的欲望，出于很多原因，这又将一阵细小的电流传递到了奥佩伦的小腹中。而后，他终于注意到对方的性器已经被释放了出来，此刻正顶在他被自己的体液打湿的阴唇上，龟头炙热又厚实，并迫不及待的开始推进。奥佩伦甚至还没在脑内处理完先前体验到的快感，就被那种彻底 _ _侵略__ 的感觉夺走了所有呼吸，他猛地倒抽进一口气，然后再哽咽的呼出来，声音卡顿的破碎，没有字眼可以形容他现在的感受，被打开又过分的填满，他现在就像被在车灯下的鹿一样暴露着，一阵阵的撕裂的刺痛伴随着强烈的压迫感从体内源源不断的传来，他无措的搂住了道朗覆盖自己身上的身体，手指发颤的攥紧他的后衣领。

“等等、道朗，这太多了……”奥佩伦呜咽着，感到胸腔里因为缺乏足够的氧气而又闷又紧，下身的不适感让他不住的收缩着甬道，两腿紧绷到颤抖，他试图说服他的哥哥再给自己一些时间，但道朗既没有回答也没有拔出去，只是侧头亲了亲他汗津津的脸颊，吻走一些生理性的泪水，呼吸又重又热，但动作坚定。

真正插入的过程算不上顺利，他的哥哥每进入几寸就不得不停顿下来，手掌再次滑到他的两腿间，轻柔的套弄他勃起的阴茎后再往下找到奥佩伦的阴蒂，抵着那硬起的敏感肉粒温柔的揉蹭，给予男孩所需要的适应期，从他口中不断榨出更多混合着欲望和不适的呻吟，而每次甬道源于紧张的收缩都会把他的性器往里带的更深，所以哪怕当奥佩伦认为他已经被顶到底的时候，他的哥哥都还在不断地继续。

“只剩最后一点，亲爱的，你做的很棒。”道朗在奥佩伦的耳边喃喃道，伴随着沙哑的抽气声，他托起男孩的后腰调整着位置，稍许退出几寸后又再次进入，终于把自己彻底埋进了那具柔软湿热的体内，皮带扣的冰凉金属跟着撞上来，深深陷入红肿的臀肉里，被彻底操开的感觉让奥佩伦侧过脸去埋进床单里，他正在剧烈的颤抖，胸膛快速起伏着，呼吸混杂着抽泣和空虚的吸气声。

但很快，一只手找到他的下巴，将他的脸颊掰了过去，道朗安抚的亲吻他的鼻尖与下颚，然后是嘴唇，奥佩伦在这温和的鼓励下呜咽着张开嘴，他能从他的哥哥的舌尖上尝到自己的味道，咸又湿的唇齿纠缠带来一阵全新的热度，他忍不住的弓起肩膀的贴上去，本能的试图索取更多，同时也给予更多。

道朗空出的那只手在他的身上游走，奥佩伦能感到他的哥哥再次找到了自己一边的胸脯，食指与拇指逗弄着硬起肿胀的乳头，时不时把肉粒按进乳晕里，指缝夹住时轻微的扭转，快感随着这些动作如同细小电流般传导入他的小腹内，叫他柔软的呻吟进他的哥哥的嘴里，两腿难耐的夹紧在他的后腰，踝骨抠进一片衬衫之中磨蹭不停，带着那具高热的躯体更用力的下压向自己。

体内的不适感与钝痛在不知不觉中得到了很大程度的缓和，在自己意识到之前，奥佩伦已经开始小幅度的扭动着腰和臀，在道朗的性器上试探着的轻缓操着自己，他的甬道依然紧的过分，但溢出的体液足够润滑，让这些动作都得以进行。

他的哥哥的体重压覆在他身上，每次滑动都难以避免布料或金属与光裸的皮肤的磨蹭，纵容着他的小小的自我尝试，但那感触逐渐变得不再足够，他无法得到完全的满足，奥佩伦想要感受到他的哥哥滚烫的胸膛和大腿与他纠缠在一起，紧密相贴到一丝缝隙也不剩，他想要得到彻底的填充，想要看到他一贯理智冷静的兄弟为他失去所有的控制，而这种不满的情绪很快就渗入进奥佩伦的动作之中，他轻咬着道朗的下唇，从喉咙中不断漏出催促的短促呻吟。

这让他的哥哥轻笑起来，鼻尖与他相抵，确信这便是奥佩伦已经得到了足够适应时间的象征，因为紧接着，他接过了这场性爱的主动权，加重摆动腰胯的力道，开始真正的按照自己的喜好操着奥佩伦狭窄炙热的阴道，每次都是退到只剩一个龟头顶着开合的阴唇，再又重又快的一口气操进去，与此同时，他的手在奥佩伦的胯骨上以绝对会留下淤青的力道不断收紧，拖着他向下迎合自己的每次撞击，厚实的龟头顶开湿软的甬道肉壁，重重撞上深处宫口的滑肉，带来火辣的一蹭，让奥佩伦因为这过于刺激的接触而发出了一声拔高的尖叫，手指深陷入他颈后的皮肤之中。

但道朗不再等待也不再维持温柔的表象，他的所有动作中充斥叫嚣着独占与控制欲，因为现在他知道奥佩伦能承受住这个，更好，从男孩在他身下喘息又绞紧，反复的用破碎的声音说着“ _ _更多__ ”的表现来看，他也同样享受这个。

“你是为我而存在的，”他嘶声说，腾出一只手去掐住奥佩伦的下巴，逼迫他们的视线再次相对，那双湿润的眼睛里除了欲望外只剩下他的投影，这让道朗的性器在那紧热的甬道里抽动了一下，“你属于 _ _我__ ，奥佩伦，说出来。”

而当男孩的嘴唇颤抖，眼神缺乏聚焦的时候，他再次沉沉的操进柔软窄细的甬道里，手指松开他的脸颊，再次回到他的两腿之间，粗暴又直接的揉捏着那里被体液弄湿的阴蒂，强行把快感逼入奥佩伦的体内，“ ** _ ** _说出来_**_** 。”

这终于将男孩重新卷入新一轮快感的漩涡深处，“我属于你。”他的声音破碎又短促，掺杂着抽泣，而承认这点似乎把他最后仅剩的一丝理智也推下了悬崖，他在道朗的掌下扭动着身体，不断发出细碎的甜腻呻吟，乞求着仁慈和更多。

这次，当他再次高潮的时候，奥佩伦的意识已经被彻底的操了出去，他攀附在道朗的肩上，浑身绞紧又湿热的像从热水里捞出一样，颤抖的反复绷紧着，他完全不知道他的哥哥有没有射进自己体内的，他的甬道内失禁般的湿，溢出的大波体液完全浸透了两腿间的一块床单，但即便如此，这场性爱也远远没有结束，因为紧跟着，道朗抓住他失去力气的两腿把他整个翻了过去，无视任何抗拒或恳求的声音，提起奥佩伦的腰后便再度操了进来。

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡奸；underage；双性蛇；详细双性性行为描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡奸；underage；双性蛇；详细双性性行为描写

睡奸；underage；双性蛇；详细双性性行为描写

—

 

 

 

奥佩伦不确定自己一开始怎么会觉得这是个好主意的，但也不像是他现在还能有退缩的机会。

后背渗出的汗先后浸透了他的胸罩和衬衫，让纯棉面料粘着的裹在身上，热的活像感恩节被闷烤的火鸡，他咬住下唇，吞进又一声细碎的呜咽，费劲的眨着眼睛把滑进眼眶的汗滴给挤出来，再一次的试图清晰视线。通常来说，维持同样的姿势超过二十分钟后肌肉便会开始产生乳酸，造成所谓的肌肉痛，奥佩伦不是很确定自己保持现在这个动作有多久了，但他能够看见自己的大腿和膝盖已经开始激烈的打颤。

天知道奥佩伦最开头是怎么把自己扯进这个困境的，可他知道现在还不能放松，更不能就这么浑身发软的倒下去，无论他现在有多想那么干。道朗，他年长的哥哥和情人还在他下方睡着，早晨的勃起在经过一阵吮吸后已经硬的足以嵌入他湿漉漉的阴道里，尽管在只有一方存在意识的情况下这事还真不简单，光是把对方的龟头对准自己的阴唇就花了他足足五分钟，被唾液简单润滑过的顶端反复蹭过他湿润的唇口，又在最后一刻滑开，奥佩伦从来不是个有耐心的人，想来也知道这样艰难的进入的过程对他而言有多难熬。

除此之外的问题还在于，他不能肆无忌惮的大声呻吟，也不能在终于被进入后开始追逐欲望的快速起伏，为了不吵醒道朗，他不得不死死咬着自己的下唇，憋得双颊通红，眼眶发烫，以一个慢到磨人的频率小心翼翼的摇着自己的腰，悬着屁股的跨在对方的大腿上，唯一的着力点只有两只打颤的膝盖和脚尖，而且他能够吃进去的最多也只有半根左右，为了弥补体内明显的不满足与空虚感，他还要在这个状况下把一只手绕下去揉捏自己肿胀的阴蒂和囊袋，另一只手撩开衬衫的下摆，把胸罩推到自己的锁骨位置，模仿着平时他的哥哥会用的动作揉捏自己的胸脯和乳头。

好在因为一番全新的体验，外加他平时总是处在对全局充满掌控的哥哥此刻丝毫没有反抗的意识，仍然在沉睡中，而奥佩伦因此在心理层面上获得的快感和刺激感足以填上体内欲望的空壑。他俯视着道朗平静的睡颜，看着那些柔软卷曲的黑发陷入枕头之中，平时总是稍微蹙着的眉头彻底松开，下巴上的胡须比往常更浓厚一些，他的哥哥的表情看起来放松又平静，一只手搁在胸口，另一只手放在他先前枕靠的位置，毫无防备的任由肆意索取。

短促的倒抽入一口凉气，奥佩伦无法忍耐的仰起头，喉结上下滚动着吞咽下呜咽和呻吟，感到高潮与近似征服的快感在小腹中不断抽紧的堆积，几乎濒临崩塌的那个临界点，他的甬道反复收缩绞紧，大波的体液涌出来，用不着看他都知道自己会在道朗的睡裤上留下痕迹，但现在他实在没功夫再去在乎。厚实的龟头在他体内蹭过那个敏感点，高热的柱身把他撑开到接近极限，奥佩伦又一次的摆腰，发颤的夹紧臀肉，手指粗暴的在自己的阴蒂与乳尖上揉搓，追逐着高潮的快感把自己彻底操过那个不断起伏的绵长余韵，直到榨干最后一丝力气。

终于从欲望中回过神之后，奥佩伦大张着嘴调整着呼吸，胸膛激烈的起伏，他把发颤的手指垂下来支撑在床铺上，垂头时注意到自己的性器也少许软了下去，一小股精液正顺着顶端的小孔往下淌去，显然他在不知不觉中达到了两次高潮，这让他忍不住的哼笑，小心翼翼的调整着姿势，准备把自己快要无法支撑的体重从道朗身上卸下去。

一只手在这时候抓住了他的手腕，把奥佩伦吓了一大跳，然后，在他能反应过来之前，他又被重重的压了回去，高潮过后依然敏感的甬道被一撞到底，臀肉贴上大腿发出清脆的肉体碰撞的声音，过于激烈的接触叫他毫无防备的短促叫了出来，一会儿后才意识到罪魁祸首是一只紧紧扣着他胯骨的温暖手掌，他喘息着瞪大眼睛，低头看下去时忍不住漏出了一声畏惧又兴奋的呜咽。

在他身下，他不知什么时候已经醒了过来的哥哥正半垂着眼皮冲他挑眉，脸上没有半点睡意或是疲倦，灰绿色的眼睛里闪烁着欲望的光，“不得不说，奥佩伦，这倒是个崭新的晨起方式。”他说，声音里带着一丝绝非仅仅出自睡眠后的嘶哑，接着，道朗微笑起来，露出牙齿的方式让那个表情看起来更像是个带着威胁的承诺，他捏紧奥佩伦的胯骨，与此同时向上顶了一次，进入的不可置信的深，让他身上的男孩又哽咽的呻吟起来，“现在，完成你一开始做的事。”

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

现代AU；模特蛇

 

—

 

 

 

奥佩伦拿好的那条腿绊着铸铁花园桌的一只脚，百无聊赖的晃着他自己的圆椅，偶尔冲街边路过夹着冲浪板的男女微笑，但大多时候只顾隔着他的墨镜环视四周。道朗在十分钟后回来，手中端着两份咖啡，一杯是他自己的黑咖啡不加奶或糖，一杯是奥佩伦通常拿来为难新摄影助手的冗长花式调配咖啡，因为有时他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

毋容怀疑，他的哥哥略显拖拉的脚步必然与这有关系，他平衡着托盒回到座位上，穿着一身与周围格格不入的浅色衬衫和休闲西裤，从踏下飞机的那一刻起就自主把袖口卷上肘弯，却始终不肯屈服于一件简单的短袖，奥佩伦知道这这多少已经算是道朗为自己努力过的结果，但仍然不能阻止他每次见到某个穿着旅客花衬衫的人从他身旁经过时便会迸发出一阵不加掩饰的大笑。

视线随着道朗坐下的动作回到桌上，奥佩伦忍着笑，含糊的抛去一句谢谢，在对方隔着墨镜向他投来不赞同的一眼时无谓的露齿一笑，展示出八颗牙齿来，表情无辜的很。道朗对此回以无奈的叹息，但大度的什么也没说。他分明清楚奥佩伦还在为早上别墅里出现蜘蛛的事记恨自己：道朗无论如何都不肯相信他在到达澳洲后便忽然患上了蜘蛛科恐惧症，而奥佩伦也难以解释清楚让他毛骨悚然的是那昆虫违背道德伦理的大小。

年轻的模特伸手接过咖啡，但是半口也没喝便搁了下来，他之前因为早晨的一颗维克丁而有些昏沉，在过去那个劲后又陷入了一种过度亢奋的状态，注意力难以集中在一件事上超过五分钟，这也是道朗坚持他们今天出来逛逛的原因之一。奥佩伦端起圆桌正中摆着的一只花瓶，转到左右仔细研究，注意到里面装了半满的水，插着几簇精心配过色的剑兰与小野菊，鹅黄与粉白色交错相欠，再加一点嫩紫，随着夹杂海盐气味的风拂过而轻微摇曳花瓣。

“我记得十月有花卉节，”他忽然说，兴致勃勃的，“在皮尔巴拉。你觉得我们能去看看吗？”

答复来的又快又工整，好像有人的助理一早就料到会有这样的一个提问。

“当然可以。只要你喜欢花的话。”道朗说完后举起马克杯，但在能嘬上半口前，他的小腿被一只不怀好意的脚给绞住了。

“可是我们只会在珀斯待三天。”偷腿的小贼朝他噘起嘴，“你在周日还有一个必须出席的会议。”

偶尔有时，道朗也会用自己宝贵的闲暇时间进行一些不切实际的追溯或幻想，其中一个就包括奥佩伦的职业。要是他在大学期间考虑换个专业的话，那这伶牙俐齿又脑筋飞快的年轻人肯定能在几年内就成为那种又不好拒绝、又不好打发的记者。

所以道朗没有回答，而是由衷的感慨了一句，“我希望那是你的那条好腿。”他说着，把杯子又放了回去，显然不打算在确定它们不会洒出来前再碰上一下。

没有得到回答就是默认，奥佩伦给出一个了然了的表情后便不再纠结那个问题，他转而歪头追问起了那个感慨，面上依然是副很无辜的表情，还故意把这说法讲的格外浪漫，伴随着腿上的动作变得夸张，“如果不是呢？要是我就这么缠着你一整天，你是不是就不敢动了？”

他拿脚踝蹭道朗的对内侧的一边腿，从踝部到膝盖，慢吞吞的来来回回至少两遍，相抵的地方比别处都热一些。更妙的是，他们之前选择落座在店外，过往的任何人都能瞧见。

“看来这是那条好腿。”道朗轻快的判断。他在奥佩伦发出无趣的咂舌声时摘下了墨镜，镜片下的灰绿眼睛里饱含笑意。他忽然弓起背靠向桌面，两人的膝盖由此碰上了，他将双臂搁上来，把奥佩伦面前的花瓶顺进自己掌心里，捏起了一束野菊，“既然你对花卉那么感兴趣，想知道这个的花语吗？”

说这话时，道朗脸上的表情很是诚恳，灰绿色的眼睛在阳光下明快又粹亮，完全好像他只是在分享一些无害的业外知识，在和一名相处愉快的人寻找维持气氛轻松的闲聊的话题。但奥佩伦在墨镜下盯着他，眯着眼睛，没有立刻回答。他警惕的好像看到猎人的陷阱的冬天的狡兔，好一会儿才慢慢靠过去一点，狐疑的在镜片上头挑起一根修剪得体的眉毛，“什么？拜托别告诉我是 _ _忠诚的爱情__ ，我一周可以收到半打指那个含义的玫瑰。”

他这幅装模作样的姿态让道朗笑起来，肩膀耸动，声音罕见的轻快，他用没有捏着花的那只手从桌上探过去，伸向奥佩伦搁在桌面上的手腕，“别用这幅表情看我，奥佩伦，我的助理有时候会在以我的名义送出礼物时好心分享一些事后我能用上的细节。”

“好吧，那——”

“不好意思，可以打扰一下吗？”一个年轻的声音小心翼翼的插进来，道朗侧过头的时候，奥佩伦圆滑的向后一靠，把两人几乎相贴的手分开。他顺势拿起自己的咖啡抿了一口，从杯子上面打量着过来的那个人。

“非常抱歉叨扰您，但您是马迪尔先生吗？道朗·马迪尔？”

这话一出，座位上的两个男人都吃了一惊。道朗率先反应过来，他点头微笑，神态礼貌，但谈不上很亲切。年轻人在得到肯定后便双眼一亮，说自己在学校里曾听过道朗的一堂讲座。他们很快交谈起来，余下奥佩伦负责观察。

通常他们一道外出时的状况都是反过来的，奥佩伦被人认出来或是被狗仔偷拍是习以为常的，更不要提前来搭讪的还是一名年轻人，因此他一点也不习惯被这样忽视，但看着那男孩的表现，他很快就被迫承认这确实情有可原。

那是个年轻的男孩，约莫是个大学生，穿着一件标着 _ _42是一切的答案__ 的T恤，戴着棒球帽，布鲁克林口音不能更加明显。

几分钟后，奥佩伦开始在他的杯子后头艰苦的憋笑，他看着道朗与他的科技宅小粉丝互动，在几个回合后后者便请求合影，被道朗用委婉但诙谐的手段婉拒，他在离开时还带着兴高采烈的表情，热络的像是握上了英国女皇的手。

不得不承认，他在很大程度上被这一切逗乐了，但也有些隐隐的不安，他想起了先前和道朗的互动，希望自己没有看起来太过亲密。

奥佩伦看着道朗端起自己的咖啡抿了一口，然后因为已经失去温度的液体而蹙起了眉头，在感到奥佩伦为此发出的一阵轻笑时，他抬起头，投来又一个不赞同的眼神，“你在幸灾乐祸。”

“很高兴看到你能体会到我平时的感受，”喝到了起码半杯热乎乎的咖啡的男人毫无悔意，他耸耸肩，满脸的理所当然，“偶尔一次也算数。”

这足以让道朗再次大笑起来，声音清脆又快活，他的头向后仰去，蜷曲松散的黑发垂挂在鬓角与额头，让他看着年轻了十岁，接着，他用那种在镜头下永远无法掩饰、无法被捕捉住的喜爱眼神看过来，抿起的嘴角依然携带着一个细小的笑容，然后拾起了桌上的墨镜，推开椅子站起来。

他把一只手伸过来，摆了一下，示意奥佩伦握住。

“看在我体会到了你的苦恼的份上，”道朗对他说，“来吧，陪我去海边逛逛。”

奥佩伦完全的被这样的道朗迷住，他抬头看向他的哥哥，相称的笑容挂在脸上，但依然没有立刻给予回应。

像是完全没意识到他犹豫的原因，道朗不耐烦的催促起来，最后干脆直接抓住了他还搁在桌上的一只手腕，掌心带着马克杯的余温，温暖怡人。

他略微俯下身凑近过来，声音里饱含令人安心的力量，轻笑着调侃道，“快点，我的明星。我发誓，只要用你好的那条腿就够了。”

这足以打消奥佩伦此刻所有的不安和忧虑。

*

一开始，奥佩伦和所有人一样都以为那只是脚踝崴伤了。直到医生告诉他这是软组织严重挫伤，他应该庆幸自己没有骨裂甚至骨折，否则他就能有幸成为第一个拥有带着石膏去代表麦斯玛拉的秋冬设计的殊荣的模特。

而现在，他在地球另一端的另一个气候带里，于平均气温二十二摄氏度的空气下，比推着儿童车横穿斑马线的老祖母还要更慢的散步在布鲁姆的凯布尔白沙海滩上。

“那无济于事，”奥佩伦对道朗说，第四十六次重复这个故事也依然饱含嘲讽，语气恶毒又自嘲，“我现在能成为第一个没有带着石膏、也依然没有出席秋冬时装周的签约模特。”

“我很确定你不会是第一个，奥佩伦。”道朗在他身旁安慰道，语气中已经渗入一丝无奈。

但他安抚的对象完全听不进去，就像之前的四十五次一样，这人还在自顾自的用力甩着手里提着的鞋，结果又抖出来一把不知何时跑进去的细沙。奥佩伦咬牙切齿，幻想着那是他自己最好不过，随波逐流的好掉进更多白沙里头。

“那医生不如把我的心理评价也一并签了，写上精神紊乱、幻想混淆、和极端暴力倾向。那样我还有个不至于会让埃利亚和经纪人要生吞了我的理由。”

这终于让道朗受不了了，他抓着奥佩伦的手臂，迫使他停下置气般的拖拉脚步，然后带着他一道在沙硕间坐下。

他们所处的位置接近道朗在日落海滩租的别墅，周围人烟鲜少，最近的也不过是好几百米开外正沿滩漫步的骆驼群，风的呼声和偶尔海鸥掠过时翅膀扑腾的声音是唯一的奏乐，足以让他们安心的交谈。

道朗将奥佩伦一直安稳待在自己掌心的那只手覆上自己的膝盖，以拇指拂过那只温暖的手的后背，再把它翻过来，掌心贴住的扣上手指，“你知道埃利亚不会因为你摔了一跤就朝你生气。”

这让奥佩伦嗤笑起来，他本能的回握住道朗的手，再那肩膀撞了一下他，别过头时佐以鄙夷的眼神，说，“抱歉，但我必须得问：你认识我的姐姐吗？”

“如果你是指我的妹妹的话。“道朗挑起一根眉毛，毫无动摇的迹象。

“好吧，那试想一下，她在工作的时候会换上一张脸，尤其在工作项目与我有关的时候。”奥佩伦耸肩，同样的顽固。

被打败似的，道朗沉沉叹口气，摇着头，但随后，他像想起了什么的又翘起嘴角来，“你是想说这比07年的那次还糟吗？我记得那回后台采访你说过，原字原句：‘ _ _我还以为自己把工作也摔没了__ ’。”

奥佩伦愣了一会儿，然后猛地反应过来。他防备的弓起肩，抵御着这突然的信息，“等等，为什么你会知道07年的那次？”

紧跟则，他谴责的弹了一下舌头，威胁的眯起眼睛，“你还看了那个采访？我们那时候甚至都没说过话。”

“我会阅读和进行信息检索，奥佩伦，那基本就是我的工作。”他的哥哥以干瘪的语气回答，但翘起的嘴角和温暖的眼睛暴露了他真实的情绪，接着，他的声音也一并被感染了般的温柔起来，“另外，我们不说话不代表我就不再关注你。”

对话进行到这里，奥佩伦一时间不知道该如何作答。

凯尔特海滩据说能看到非常壮丽的日落，天与海由赭色的悬崖相连，火烧云灼咬海平线的边际，印度洋的水流蔚蓝的倒印出满片天穹。于是他选择凝视那美妙的景致，转而避开了他的哥哥专注的视线。

即便不愿意承认，但奥佩伦在提起那些过去时仍然感到不自在，他会有一种梦中人叫不醒的错觉，那令他难以言喻的不安又忐忑，像是依然等着即将落下的第二只鞋。但要是让他说的话，奥佩伦肯定会把这种情绪诞生的所有责任都推卸给仍在他系统里作祟的止痛药上。

“我只求你别告诉我你还去找了视频来看。”他最终喃喃着回答，努力试图做到幽默。

这也确实从他的哥哥那里撬出了一声轻笑，但那没有延续，也没有一贯配合的转开话题。与之相反的，道朗在他们相连的手上施力，将他轻柔但坚定的拖过去，奥佩伦允许自己被拉近一些，直到他以额头抵住海盐渍色胡渣的下巴，感受着那里温暖粗糙的触感。

一只手松开他的掌心，又有一只环绕上他的肩膀，掌心与大臂上裸露的皮肤相接触，温暖又令人安心。奥佩伦没有将视线从日落上挪开，呼吸随着潮涨潮落而起伏，吸入掺杂着柚子与花香的湿咸海风。

在一阵的沉默之后，道朗的声音从他头顶传来。

“所以，还想知道野菊的花语吗？”顿了顿，他又立刻补充，“如果你还需要说服的话，我发誓不会是什么忠贞不渝的爱情。”

奥佩伦惊讶的大笑起来，感到不可思议的胸口一松，终于被他的哥哥比他更甚的顽固击败。他的脚腕不再疼，脑壳也不像是要裂开，身体温暖又轻盈。他犹豫着，却怎么都想不到还有什么理由可以作为拒绝的借口。

“好吧好吧，恭喜，你赢了。”最终，奥佩伦故意用力的翻着白眼，抬头看向道朗正等待着的双眼。日落的火烧色被晕入他的眼睛里，把那些灰绿模糊成了一团安静燃烧着的火，一如既往的迷人又伤人。

他谨慎的翘起嘴角，微笑里带着试探，咬了咬自己的下唇，“来吧，给我分享一些日常完全用不着的肥皂剧里的知识。”

这说法让道朗在能够回答前就笑起来，胸膛的震动顺着他们贴合的地方传递到他的身上。奥佩伦发现自己不记得在这一切开始之前，他是否有见过他的哥哥那么多次的露出真实的笑容。一阵笑声之后，道朗似乎终于找回了自己的声音，他在奥佩伦的额头落下快速的一吻，在离开后却没有移开太远，维持着现在的这个距离，让两人的呼吸几近交织。

他的语气中还带着未尽的笑意，然后低沉但快速的说，“西澳野菊在花枯萎时花瓣依然会紧连着花心。”

戏剧性的一顿后，他最终托出了谜底，“所以，它的花语是‘永恒。’”

而在奥佩伦因为这句话而僵直住身体的时候，道朗的嘴角翘起，像任何一个好商人般的抓紧了这个时机，凑过来吻住奥佩伦的嘴唇，亲昵又私密的厮磨，不掺杂舌头或牙齿，只是相当简单又无害的一个贴唇吻，带来一片温暖的触感。

在一吻之后，他的哥哥难得的像某个恶作剧得逞般的忍着笑，看进奥佩伦瞪大的双眼里，而他自己脸上的喜爱之情依然逃不过任何人的眼睛，仍然难以被任何镜头捕捉到。

“抱歉，奥佩伦。”道朗掺杂着笑意的声音说，伴随着海风一并袭来，与此同时另一只手回到了膝盖上，再度覆盖住奥佩伦的手背，掌心贴住手背的重新扣住彼此的手指。

“但我恐怕这和你深恶痛觉的‘ _ _忠贞不渝的爱情__ ’也差不太多了。”

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

现代AU；模特蛇

—

 

 

 

“天杀的他妈的操，马迪尔！”

索菲亚在他脱掉上衣的瞬间便尖叫出声，她不可置信的瞪大眼睛，并往后倒退了一步，语气里带着恼火和一丝藏不起来的敬佩，“你刚从一场群交派对回来吗？你脖子上的那他妈的是什么啊？”

“老天啊，索菲亚！那么多脏话，我的天主教女孩，你会让上帝蒙羞的。”奥佩伦夸张的翻了个白眼，用上了他最好的‘拜托闭嘴’的语调，但那对掩盖他试图藏住的愧疚感毫无帮助。

紧盯着不放的视线通常都很恼人，除非这已经成为了你的工作的必备项目之一。奥佩伦很是自在的活动了一下肩膀，感觉那里的肌肉依然有些酸痛。他用不着去确认都知道她那话指的是什么，事实上，奥佩伦在今天早上从浴室镜子中看到自己时也几乎发出了同样的咒骂。

大片青紫或细碎的红色吻痕遍布他的全身，脖颈前后尤其是，左侧一半看起来甚至有点像手指掐出来的那种指印，但奥佩伦知道那完全都是牙齿和舌头的杰作。他确信自己应该为这次不是全身镜头感到庆幸，他的摄影师或化妆师都不会在看到他的臀部与大腿的状况时感到惊喜的。

而这次的化妆师索菲亚正是他的好友之一，也是因此，她对他的态度有着足够的解读技巧。在捕捉到那一丝的摇摆时，她便危险的眯起了眼睛，然后拿出两只六色和三色遮瑕调色盘和一套化妆刷，把后者用力拍到LED灯后的柜子上，震落了一盒卸妆纸。

“哦不，别拿你的狗屎搪塞我，”她一只手插上腰，显然在得到一个回答前不打算放过他，“你确实知道今天要拍半身镜头吧？你的群交排队邀请函或者——”她一顿，脑中搜索着适合的措辞和比喻，“——或者虐待狂新情人就不能多等一天吗？”

片刻沉默后，奥佩伦从化妆镜里瞪她，嘴角因为憋笑而绷紧。然后他挑起一根丝毫不受撼动的眉毛，“……这就是你能想到最好的了？虐待狂？认真的？”

“噢抱歉，还是你更喜欢性虐女王这种说法？”索菲亚回以假笑，拿起化妆刷的方式像是拔剑，怒火显而易见。

“你应该知道的，老天啊，”她说，咬牙切齿的，拿起一只底妆刷来回比划着奥佩伦的整个上半身，“这堆狗屎要给我增加了多少工作量啊？”

这让奥佩伦顺着她的刷尖看向镜子里的自己，然后结结实实的叹了口气。

他知道索菲亚是对的，索菲亚也知道她是对的，但显然， _ _道朗__ 不知道。

想到这里，他的思绪不由自主的飘回到今天早上自己的公寓里。他在上周五把亚莲恩送去了巴士站，她在这周有学校出游活动，一群正值荷尔蒙高峰、情绪化到极点的高中两年生将乘坐同一辆中巴，前往宾法尼亚大学进行为期三天的参观，在那里他们可以在校园指导毫无用处的监督下接触到酒精、烟草，以及没有防备措施的未成年性行为。总的来说，奥佩伦完全想不到哪里能出错。所以他和道朗选择在他的地方度过了一整个难得清闲的周末，那意味着足够的红酒、不受打扰的两人时间，和非常多性爱。而在新一周的伊始，奥佩伦在被他的哥哥亲吻脖颈与胸膛时悠悠转醒，感到满足的浑身酸痛，并且已经开始为之后不得不分开而感到不舍。

直到道朗目的明确的把一只手滑进了他的两腿之间。

首先需要申明，在那期间，奥佩伦非常认真的在种种诱惑和挑逗之下试图向对方解释过为什么他们不能进行一场晨起性爱，或者至少也不能在他身上留下太多痕迹。但他通常都相当通情达理的哥哥却只是用那双灰绿色的眼睛深深注视着他，灵巧的手指滑过他的乳头，在他控制不住的挺胸呻吟时凑到耳边来，以一把性感低沉的声音给出答复。

“——我不习惯被拒绝，我亲爱的，我以为到现在你也该知道这点了。”

又及，奥佩伦不知道自己有没有向任何人提起过这个，但他和他的哥哥其实也有类似的问题。

他从来都不知道怎么拒绝道朗。

所以，最终结局如下：奥佩伦在那张床上半是非自愿的待到了早上十点，在他贪得无厌的哥哥和情人终于不得不去应答每隔五分钟就要响一次的工作电话时才抓住机会，凭着依然发软的双腿爬下床，夹紧正不断往下淌着精液与润滑剂的屁股，然后仓皇逃进了浴室里。他甚至还不得不反锁了门，只为以防万一。

在这段关系刚开始的时候，奥佩伦可以发誓，他从来没想过自己有一天会把他的哥哥与幼稚这个词联系到一起。

实际上，在他的印象里，道朗·马迪尔恐怕是在字典中与‘天真’或‘幼稚’的解释相隔最远的人了。他的哥哥经营着一家入围世界财富百强的公司；工作时间里，他需要两个助理把每天的行程安排打理到按秒计算；另外，看在上帝的份上，他还每三个月便要和兰尼斯特家的老狮子坐下来，进行一次打着商业协商的幌子的纸笔战争。奥佩伦在此之前甚至会怀疑任何将他的哥哥形容为‘不理智’的人的神智。

而这种源于多年了解而根深蒂固的想法的崩塌，始于他第一次体会到道朗的独占欲。

因为工作性质，奥佩伦时常需要进行相对暧昧的社交活动，或是在社媒上散播一些不会被考证的诱饵，他的哥哥在这种时候总会表现的相当体贴，不会像他过往的情人那样质问或是大闹一场，年长他十岁的道朗对待任何事都理性又成熟，哪怕是面对杂志封面上奥佩伦背面全裸的镜头他都都不会挑一下眉毛，以至于有时候，奥佩伦发现自己反倒变成了会为此感到不安的那个。

直到他发现道朗会在其他地方要求他做出弥补。

那完全都是一些甚至无需他多加说服的情况：行程安排外的一次共进晚餐、推脱某个无伤大雅的小派对的镜头时间、换一件塌领的上衣、一起睡的时候面朝着他，诸如此类的小事。

而令他终于产生怀疑的原因也一如既往的稀松平常，某天晚上，道朗在来到床上前比以往多做了一个举动：他把亚莲恩寄养在奥佩伦家的猫关在了卧室外面。

奥佩伦记得自己趴在床沿晃着腿朝他发出嗤笑，调侃的说，“现在才关心猫咪的神智恐怕为时已晚，道朗，它早就看过太多不该见到的人类生理了。”

而对此，他的哥哥只是回以一次耸肩，和一句相当简单的解释，“你在睡着后总会不自觉的抱着它，奥佩伦。我更宁可你从我这里摄取温度。”

于是在交往六个月后，奥佩伦恍然大悟了，这才后知后觉的意识到道朗这期间究竟都在做什么。他毫无提醒的现身在他的公寓门口发出晚餐邀约，是因为前一天奥佩伦被拍到与某个女星共进午餐；忽然需要帮忙照看如今已经十六周岁的女儿，因为今夜他本该去的那个派对同样也邀请了近期正与他炒作花边新闻的某人；换件衣服不大好解释，直到奥佩伦有一次被他的助理以咳嗽着忍笑的方式提醒，他的后颈上有一个 _ _牙印__ 没被盖住。

而道朗在睡前要把亚莲恩的猫关在门外，则是因为这样一来奥佩伦便会一整夜都留在他的怀里。

说实话，意识到这点叫奥佩伦在发现这件事后很久也依然拿不定主意，这究竟得算是他的哥哥只展现给他的孩子气式的一面的表现，抑或是那古怪但浪漫进骨的占有欲作祟。

*

“天哪。哦我的 ** _ ** _天哪_**_** 。”

一声拔高的声音把他唤回了现在。

奥佩伦眨着眼睛看过去，发现他的朋友正用一种介于忍着笑容和真实的关心的表情看向自己。

“什么？”他茫然的问，完全不知道怎么回事。

“你问我‘什么’？”索菲亚摇头，一只手背挡着嘴角，但那也没能遮住那个显眼过头的弧度，“奥佩伦，甜心，你知道你刚才露出了什么表情吗？”

她说着，终于忍不住的咯咯笑起来，惊讶的不可思议，“老天，宝贝，你看起来像是 _ _坠入爱河__ 了。”

奥佩伦警惕的瞪大了眼睛，忽然觉得两颊不自然的发热。

这不像他，一点也不像，他必须得说些什么。警钟在他的脑内猛敲了起来，他知道自己应该在这时候开一两个玩笑，或者至少也该把这个话题岔开过去，索菲亚是他的朋友没错，但谁知道还有什么人在听。

只是，当奥佩伦张开嘴试图解释的时候，没有半句反驳的话能够被说出来。

他的困境似乎总算让他的朋友的笑声暂时得以打住，索菲亚歪头看过来，研究着他脸上的脸，然后用力翻了翻眼睛，玩闹的拿化妆刷拍了一下他的肩膀。

“噢，别这样，蠢小子。”索菲亚轻声说，令人意外的非常诚恳，“那个表情很适合你。”

接着，她微笑起来，惊喜的温柔，说，“我为你感到高兴，奥佩伦。”

而奥佩伦无措的瞪着她，心脏在胸膛里激烈的彭彭跳动着。他知道这一切都还有挽回的余地，他还能够说服对方这只是她的错觉，看在天杀的上帝的份上，这是他的职业与声誉悬于一线。但直到最后，他能做到最多的却是低垂下了头，看向自己手上多出的一枚装饰戒指，含糊的抛去一句，“谢了甜心。”与此同时试着不要让嘴角的微笑看起来太过得意。

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发烧play；underage；双性蛇；详细双性性行为描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发烧play；underage；双性蛇；详细双性性行为描写

发烧play；underage；双性蛇；详细双性性行为描写

—

 

 

 

首先需要申明，奥佩伦起初的本意是非常简单且单纯的。

连续两天的低烧让他终于被迫放弃了自己的固执，像个普通的厌恶医院的青少年一样被他的姐姐又拖又拽的带去了医院，困在沙发椅上足足一个半小时与三瓶点滴和预计一样让人身心俱疲，他是认真的觉得自己比先前感觉还要糟糕了，更不要提埃利亚全程都在耳边大声表示他们没有更早来医院是个天大的蠢主意。必须得说，那对奥佩伦的康复绝对没有帮助，他也确保自己这么告诉她了，并且为了阐述自己的观点，他还在一回到家就直挺挺的栽进了床铺里，声称要用睡眠盖过那些还在刺激他的大脑的消毒水的味道。他相当成功，甚至直接睡过了晚餐和第二天全部的课程。

以及，显然，他还睡过了道朗回来的时间。

奥佩伦难以说清自己是被什么唤醒的，但是在意识朦胧的阶段，他就隐约感到身边多出了一个存在感。有一只手穿插在他的头发里，把被汗浸湿的卷发一缕缕顺开，微凉的指腹按摩着头皮带来一阵舒服的凉意。他满足的叹息出声，向着那个方向凑近了一些，寻觅更多凉爽。

熟悉的古龙和须后水的味道比以往多花了点时间才钻进堵住的鼻子里，奥佩伦后知后觉的眨开酸涩的眼睛，依然困倦而且燥热，然后看见道朗正依靠在床头。

他愣了一下，在枕头上歪斜的侧过头以便更好的看清楚，确保自己没有把脑子烧坏到开始产生以假乱真的美好幻想。

“这最好别是我的幻觉。”他喃喃着说，一张口便听见自己的声音沙哑，还带着点闷闷的鼻音，

“你也好，奥佩伦。”他的哥哥被逗乐了似的回答，俯身快速的在他的额头上留下干燥温暖的一吻，充满安慰的意味。接着，他翻身让自己也躺到床上，一只手托起奥佩伦的脖颈，再把手臂垫到下方，以这个新姿势将男孩卷向自己的胸口，“抱歉，我该早点回来的。”

这一连环的动作让奥佩伦微笑起来，他顺从的靠过去，鼻尖埋在道朗的衬衫衣领里，随着沉重的呼吸小口吸入对方的气息，倍感安心，并且深刻认为他的哥哥远比点滴和医院来的高效又有用多了，“我以为你要周三才能回来。”他喃喃，短暂的闭上了眼睛，让自己单纯的享受着被安抚的感觉。

“今天已经是周三了，我亲爱的。”道朗贴着他的头顶低声回答，像是还在担心会吵醒他似的小心，那些手指随着姿势的改变滑到一边依然热烫的脸颊上，食指轻微挂搔着耳垂，“你感觉如何？”

这让奥佩伦短暂的思考起来。过久的睡眠和身体试图自我愈合的过程让他出了不少汗，在睡前穿的T恤和短裤已经完全黏在了他的身上，即便是他此刻被低烧侵蚀的迟缓意识也能察觉到这得有多恶心。而一旦发现这点，奥佩伦立刻难以忍受的呻吟起来，他短暂的挣开道朗的怀抱，转而去拉扯自己的领口，花了两倍的力气和时间才把那件粘腻的短袖扯过头顶又抛到房间的另一头。

直到听见那件衣服与地面接触发出的沉闷声音，奥佩伦才重新钻回他的哥哥的双臂里，让赤裸的皮肤贴上对方尚未被他的体温侵染的衣服，在听到头顶传来纵容的轻笑时满足的翘起嘴角。

“好多了。以及，希望你穿的不是你喜欢的那件衬衫，”他哼出回答，懒洋洋的半睁着眼睛，用脸颊蹭着干爽的衬衣面料，一条腿跟着贪心的挤进道朗的膝盖之间，“你知道连奶子下面都能出汗吗？老天，我到处都是黏糊糊的。”

“事实上，不，我不知道。”他的哥哥在他的头顶发出了一声咳嗽似的笑声，显然被他选择的用词呛到，但是他的另一只手配合的环上了奥佩伦的腰，在后背上来回抚摸着，按着那些酸楚的肌肉，“那倒是一些新知识。”

这样的回应令奥佩伦咬着嘴唇忍住笑，仰头快速投去一眼，感到睡意已经离开自己。

他故作认真的说，“那你现在知道了。”

“是啊，我现在知道了。”道朗回答，附以那种一贯宠溺又着迷的微笑，然后便自然而然低下头捕捉住他的嘴唇。

因为道朗的出差，他们已经有两周没见了，这份久违的亲密接触令男孩忍不住的呻吟进这个吻里，有种久逢甘露的感觉。他的哥哥的嘴唇凉但湿润，带着他的额头上的汗的咸味，但舌尖上只有烟草的味道和那种雨后空气里的湿凉，温柔的卷过他的上颚，不显得急躁，但依然能尝到渴望和贪婪，伴随着的还有那些在他身上不断收紧的手臂。

那让奥佩伦轻柔的哼起来，深陷入对方的怀抱之中，从胸膛到小腿都与道朗纠缠在一起令他感到亲密又满足。直到那些灵活的手指滑进了他的短裤里，挤开臀肉后划过穴口，然后便意图明确的继续向下。奥佩伦迟来的意识到他们在做什么，或者说，他的哥哥想要做什么。

“不，等等，道朗。”他呻吟着断开这个吻，在那些清凉和烟草气味离开自己的瞬间便感到不舍起来。但即便在他说话时，道朗还在追逐他的下唇，身后的指尖轻刮过他的阴唇，这让奥佩伦在颤抖的同时也感觉奇妙的充盈，欲望和喜爱的情绪在他的胸腔里翻滚一圈，像是堆积的雪球。他从来都没有否认过自己究竟有多喜欢他一贯冷静自持的兄长在对待他时的那些小失控。

奥佩伦用鼻尖抵住道朗的下巴，泛红的鼻头蹭着那里的胡渣，柔软的呻吟着，同时懊恼着自己即将要说的话，但即便是他那被低烧过的大脑也知道那才是正确的决定，“我们不能……我会传染给你的。”

而在回答的时候，道朗的声音同样的低哑简短，仅仅是两个字的，“我知道。”

但他的言行完全不相符合，因为他依然紧盯着奥佩伦的嘴唇，而男孩这才注意到他的哥哥的瞳孔已经开始因为渴望而放大，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨。紧跟着，道朗忽然撤回了手，一翻身便覆到他的上方来。他托起奥佩伦的一条腿，扣着膝弯的挂到自己的腰上，另一只手意有所指的勾住了他的短裤，拇指催促的按着他的一边胯骨。

“这看起来可不像是你知道了。”奥佩伦在一声闷哼后说，随着这个转变深深陷入身下的床单里，仰头看向他的哥哥。

“我现在浑身都是汗、一股医院的消毒水的味儿、系统里绝对还有流感病毒。……说真的，我恶心死了，道朗，这是个糟糕透顶的主意。”

而在开口回答之前，道朗脸上的表情已经足够让奥佩伦收住声音，下意识的咬住了下唇。

事实上，奥佩伦不得不按捺住一股想要微笑的冲动。在这个身体状态下被渴求确实会令人感到不安或紧张，但他的哥哥脸上不加掩饰的欲望也同样令他产生了一种古怪的得意。只可惜那不能证明他就是错的。

“拜托，哥哥，”奥佩伦近乎撒娇的说，顺从的张开双腿去夹住道朗的腰际，但依然抬起一只手臂去抵住对方正试图下压的胸膛，手指蜷进那些衬衫前襟的布料里，依赖的揪紧，“我还以为通常你才是理智的那个。”

“在对你的评价上，我亲爱的，我认为相关话语权应该全权留给我。”他的哥哥最终喃喃着答复，但依然没有抬起头。

他的视线停留在奥佩伦因为仰躺姿势而摊开在胸膛上的胸脯上，那两团软肉因为先前的姿态翻转正波动不已，弧度小巧但圆润的轻晃着，一边浅色的乳头因为抬起手臂的动作而卡陷下去，略微歪斜的被挤进乳晕里。

奥佩伦完全知道道朗在看的是什么，但那对于他坚持自己的立场毫无帮助。他已经在发热了，而他的哥哥几乎要把他整个吞下去似的视线甚至无法让他对自己居然还能更烫而感到惊讶。他试图抗议，但那在道朗忽然抓住他用来抵住对方胸口的那只手腕，再反扣到头顶时便一并都卡回了他的喉咙里。

“相信我，奥佩伦。”

他的哥哥以一句奥佩伦在任何时候都无法拒绝的话打断他预想好的一切台词，然后低头吻在他的脖颈，接着是锁骨，再往下后顺着乳房鼓起的曲线一路下滑，直到落在一侧的乳头上。坚硬的胡渣刺着乳晕周围软嫩的皮肤上，尖利的刺激令奥佩伦一半的理智随之崩塌，他小声的呜咽起来，感到一股全新的热浪席卷全身，快感和渴望让他的腿间一阵湿润，而在他本能的想要夹起腿时，道朗的腰成了一个无法被移动的障碍。

“……你无论在什么时候都令我着迷，我亲爱的。”他的哥哥喃喃着告诉他，而再一次的，奥佩伦知道自己永远无法拒绝一个听起来如此真挚的道朗。

与此同时，伴随着这样完全不容置疑真实性的承诺的是更多细碎的吻，每一个都温柔但坚定，逗留时间也比以往习惯的更长，无限的拖曳着嘴唇与烫热的皮肤的接触，而当道朗终于松开奥佩伦的手腕，以便调整重心去脱掉他的短裤时，男孩发现自己已经彻底失去了抗拒的意识和力气。

有的时候，奥佩伦会为道朗向他展现出的这强硬且不容许拒绝的一面感到隐约的不安，但那不是现在。

现在，他仰头咬住嘴唇，难耐的从喉咙里泻出更多粘腻的呻吟，任由他的哥哥和情人在近乎虔诚的吻着他的小腹的同时把最后一丝遮蔽也撤去，粗糙的下巴磨蹭着那里敏感的肌肤，在肚脐以下留下一长串意味深长的湿凉的吻，又在余温里带着足以反灼到吞噬理智的热度。而在这时，道朗的手指也重新回到了他的腿间，略过半勃起的性器直接朝下，两根手指按上湿热的阴唇口，没有给予任何停留便直接顶入。

没有预警的侵入叫奥佩伦短促的叫出声，感到热度重新回到了他的脸上。他紧闭上眼睛，被进入的压迫感通常都会让他浑身紧绷，但低烧已经夺走了他大部分的力气，此刻他能做到最多的只有不让自己就这么彻底瘫软进床单里。而在不知不觉中，他的手找到道朗的肩膀后环了上去，直到他的哥哥顺从着动作的抬头凑过来再次吻住他时，他才意识到自己正在索取着安慰。

奥佩伦能感到自己比平时都更热，体内夹着的那两根手指也因此更凉一些，随着抽插才逐渐贴合他的体温，带出更多的湿漉漉的水声，汗从他的额头持续淌下来，落进眼眶时和不知觉中溢出的生理性泪水一并被他眨着眼睛的挤出来。奥佩伦依然感觉疲乏脱力，但他的哥哥此刻正压在他身上的体重如此完美，令他觉得无比的安全又满足，所以到最后他也只能小声叹息着，随着对方调整姿势以便进入他时抬起上半身，两腿在对方腰际稍微收紧，敏感的胸脯蹭过坚硬的纽扣。

随后，奥佩伦贴着道朗的嘴唇，依然有些不情愿的恼怒，但也同样窃喜着的、断断续续的给出了自己的答复，“……之后如果你也生病了，哥哥？可别怪我没提醒过你。”

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车震；双性蛇；underage；详细双性性行为描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车震；双性蛇；underage；详细双性性行为描写

车震；双性蛇；underage；详细双性性行为描写

 

—

 

 

 

通常而言，普通四驱的后座空间对奥佩伦独自享受或许完全充足，但在眼前状况下，男孩不得不承认，这确实显得有些过于拥挤了。

他的整个上半身几乎水平紧贴在皮质座椅上，臀部不知羞耻的高悬于半空，后腰下塌的程度足以让脊椎都阵阵酸痛，两只膝盖被褪到膝弯的紧身裤固定住，一条小腿姿势尴尬的蹬在车底，时不时因为重心不稳而滑踩到前座的椅背上。

热度和汗与性的味道像一块吸饱水分的海绵，随着缓慢按压的动作而逐渐溢出来，直到弥漫进车内每一寸空气之中。奥佩伦小声的呻吟着，脑内意识凌乱的像飞散的羽毛，他的双手抓紧所能够着的任何地方寻求平衡，几个小时前挑选的单薄T恤被推至锁骨处，此刻完全只是堆积在腋下，裸露在外的正值发育期的胸脯因此被挤压到座椅上，随着身后每一次的撞击而不断在冰凉的皮革上摩擦着已经红肿的乳头。

这样的刺激令他不得不垂着头去咬住自己的手背才不过响的呜咽出声，几簇卷发垂到额头，汗液顺着发梢落下去，而与之相伴把他的哥哥的车后座弄的更脏的还有些其他的东西。奥佩伦在之前已经高潮过一次，溢出的体液随着身后男人持续抽插的动作而被挤出狭窄的甬道，从穴口顺着腿跟往下淌，而过度敏感的身体几近崩溃的颤抖和绷紧对现状也毫无帮助。此时此刻他唯一能做到的只有继续夹紧腿，抓紧扶手，不要让自己真的被过重过快的冲击顶上车窗。

说实话，后入式其实是奥佩伦唯一始终不是很享受的一种体位，他乐于向他的哥哥交付出自己，但他不喜欢看不见道朗，不喜欢不知道道朗的视线究竟落在哪里，而对现况一无所知更是让他紧张不安，而最糟糕的是，有时候，奥佩伦会觉得他的哥哥享受的正是他这幅缺乏安全感的模样。

这或许会让其他人感到震惊，但道朗在性上从来都不是个仁慈的情人，有些时候他甚至算不上温柔。奥佩伦在第一次和他上床后就意识到自己年长的哥哥在某些事上有着超乎寻常的控制欲，他喜欢奥佩伦向他服软，喜欢把他逼至极限，喜欢他向自己交出一切。而在大部分的时候，奥佩伦同样也喜欢那样。

但现在，在过于狭窄的车后座被按住后颈的操了足有三十分钟，这已经从性爱逐渐转变成了某种煎熬或惩罚，奥佩伦能感到又一次的高潮在小腹里不断堆积，让他的膝盖发软到无法再支撑自己，唯一使他仍留在原地的只有他的哥哥扣在胯骨上的一只手掌。后入的姿势让道朗进入的非常深，他甚至能够在格外用力的几次撞击时感到对方的龟头蹭过了宫口，快感混杂着沉闷的钝痛一并涌上来，别扭的姿势也令他酸痛不已，最终催促着出于各种因素而产生的泪水溢出眼眶，混着汗液的落到座椅上，就在他紧紧攥成拳的手边。

奥佩伦的呼吸又急又短，在最终达到极限时浑身发颤，体内不受控的反复收缩绞紧，大量的体液再度涌出来，尖叫或是呻吟则被他用手背一道堵回去，余下的只有几声哽咽的卡顿。在他身后的道朗显然察觉到了，他的最后一次的顶撞格外用力，皮带扣深深嵌进红肿的臀肉里，在维持着这样深入的状态下他把一只手探到奥佩伦的身下，穿过男孩颈窝与手臂的空隙去抓住一只肩膀，将他稍许往上抬起来贴向自己的胸口，他的另一只手则撑在车窗上维持住两人份的体重，以这个姿势向奥佩伦靠近过来，嘴唇紧贴住他汗湿的耳背，在那里的皮肤上吮出又一个泛红的吻痕。

 

 


End file.
